


The Truth Will Out

by StarrySummers04



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armie/Timmy is the main pairing, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Diary/Journal, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Making Love, Meeting the Parents, Mpreg, Oral Fixation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, poor timmy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 55,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie has been in a relationship with Timmy since they were in Crema but he's still married to Elizabeth. She's quite happy with this arrangement but they decide to keep Charmie under wraps for the sake of Harper and Ford. But then Timmy gets pregnant...I have compiled all of my fics from 'The Truth Will Out' series into this multiple chapter fic.
Relationships: Elizabeth Chambers/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Elizabeth Chambers/Armie Hammer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Conception Night

Timmy had just won his award at the Gotham Independent Film Awards for Breakthrough Actor and Armie was so proud of his partner. He hasn’t really wanted to stay for the after-party but as Timmy had won, they were obligated to show their faces for at least an hour. An hour of torture, for all 3 of them. Timmy just wanted Armie to take him back to the hotel and let Armie fuck him until he couldn’t walk. Which is possible as it had happened before. The 3 of them escaped the party as soon as they could, making a beeline for the nearest taxi. Armie had been trying so hard to keep his hands to himself but when they reached the relative privacy of the taxi, all of his cares went out of the window and he brought his mouth to Timmy’s. Not wanting his wife to feel left out, after pulling away from Timmy, he turned to kiss Elizabeth but kept his hands on Timmy the whole time. The three of them stumbled out of the taxi and after paying the driver (including an exorbitant tip) headed into the hotel. Armie kept stopping every few moments, so he could shove Timmy up against the wall and devour his mouth. Liz giggled, watching them fondly.

“If we don’t get to the room, you’re gonna end up fucking him here where anyone could see. It would probably be recorded on the security cameras too.” Liz observed.

“I would love to watch that video.” Armie admitted. Timmy giggled at this admission, nodding in agreement.

Sensing that if she didn’t intervene, they would never make it to the room, Liz grabbed the boys by an arm each and stood in between them as she pulled them along the corridor. If she didn’t intervene then they were going to get into a lot of trouble. Luca had once said that every director is a little bit of a sadist, moments like these made her think that actors must be exhibitionists. They made it to the door of their hotel room quickly, Armie and Timmy both being eager to get inside the room, take their clothes off and fuck. Liz had never watched them have sex before and she was intrigued to see this dynamic of their relationship. As Liz focused on getting the key card out of her purse and unlocking the door, Armie had grabbed hold of Timmy and pushed him back against the wall beside their room, lifting Timmy off the ground to shove his tongue down his young lover’s throat. Liz hadn’t noticed the couple beside her until Timmy moaned loudly at the sensation of Armie cupping his ass and pressing against his quivering hole, despite the fact that they were both still fully clothed. She had to resist the temptation to roll her eyes or just stand there and watch, needing to usher them into the room if they were indeed intending on keeping the relationship a secret.

Now that they were in the complete privacy of the room, Armie and Timmy no longer had to watch what they were doing and moved back to each other like magnets, they hadn’t strayed far from one another all night with the exception of Timmy getting up on stage to give his speech. But now, they needed as much direct skin to skin contact as humanly possible. Armie stripped Timmy of his suit jacket, tie quickly following. He momentarily stopped undressing Timmy so he could remove his own jacket and tie, but he never disconnected his mouth from Timmy’s. Liz was surprised that they could kiss for this long without needing to come up for air, but they’d had plenty of practice in Crema. Some days off, they would do nothing but kiss lazily, it certainly helped during moments of passion – like this one. As soon as Armie was as undressed as Timmy, the older man began to unbutton Timmy’s shirt, finally pulling away from his young lover’s mouth so that he could make his way down Timmy’s jaw, stopping to suck kisses everywhere, he then moved down to Timmy’s neck and collarbone, biting down harder, wanting to leave a mark as they would be going their separate ways again in the morning, they weren’t sure how long for. Armie needed to leave everyone a note to sat that the curly haired brunette was taken.

After leaving several bright red marks on Timmy’s collarbone, he worked his way to his young lover’s perky nipples, always happy to get some attention. Whilst Armie was doing this, Liz had seated herself in one of the armchairs, shedding herself of her dress and beginning to circle her fingers around herself, they were just too good together – how was she supposed to last? When Armie had abused Timmy’s nipples enough, he continued to kiss his way down the younger man’s torso, stopping when he reached the waistband of Timmy’s trousers. Armie knew Timmy wouldn’t manage to remain standing once there was a mouth around his cock or fingers in his ass, so he encouraged his brunette to lay on the sofa, spread out so Armie could fit between his legs.

Now that Timmy was laying comfortably, Armie pulled the brunette’s trousers and boxers down in one go. Timmy bucked up into Armie as the cool air wrapped itself around his cock and brushing past his hole. Armie knew this and he took pleasure in watching Timmy squirm. Liz enjoyed watching Timmy squirm too. Now that Timmy was completely undressed, Armie took off his trousers. “You went commando?” Timmy asked, groaning at the sight of his fully erect lover. Timmy absolutely adored Armie’s cock and couldn’t decide if he preferred having it in his mouth or his ass. Timmy sat up as Armie moved to sit beside him on the sofa, taking Armie’s huge cock into his hands and beginning to stroke it. Timmy then sank to his knees, needing to put Armie’s cock in his mouth.

Now that Timmy was kneeling on the floor, Liz moved from the armchair to sit beside her husband, allowing Armie to push her hand away and replace it with his own. His other hand was laced in Timmy’s hair, forcing the brunette to take more of his cock into his mouth. Armie got the most pleasure out of bringing pleasure to the ones he loved so being able to do this, with both Timmy and Liz was an incredible experience for him. Armie was very good with his hands and it never took Liz long to cum when she was with her husband but she doubted that would be her only orgasm of the night because the older male loved to cause his lovers to have multiple orgasms. Liz gasped into Armie’s mouth as her first orgasm of the night crashed over her, leaving her a quivering mess in the corner.

Since Liz was now recovering from her orgasm, Armie pulled Timmy off his cock, causing the brunette to whimper at the loss. “You can’t suck me off all night, well you can, but I want to bury myself in your ass until I cum, balls deep inside you.” Armie stated, moving Timmy so that he was now on his hands and knees on the floor. Liz was watching with interest as Armie got to his knees behind Timmy and spread his lover’s cheeks, pressing kisses down the brunette’s back until Armie reached his hole and thrust his tongue in without warning. Timmy screamed, moaning as tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks. Liz moved to where Timmy was, cradling his head against her chest. He was so overstimulated and on the verge of an orgasm. Armie inserted a finger inside Timmy, along with his tongue – Timmy couldn’t hold back anymore and he collapsed onto the floor as he spilled all over the carpet.

Armie continued to prepare Timmy, inserting another finger inside his overstimulated body, causing Timmy to cry more and writhe around in Liz’s embrace. She shushed him, gently stroking the side of his face to get him to calm down enough for Armie to slide a third finger inside Timmy along with the other two. When Armie withdrew his fingers, he then picked Timmy up and carefully put him on sofa, laying on his back with his legs spread. Timmy’s head was resting in Liz’s lap, needing her there to keep him sane as Armie slowly inched his cock inside his partner. Timmy was a moaning wreck the whole time, he kept getting louder until Liz decided to cover his mouth with her hand before someone complained about the noise. When Armie was balls deep inside his young love, he paused to drive Timmy crazy. Timmy was an unintelligible mess, no longer capable of forming coherent sentences.

Armie started to slowly thrust into his young love, picking up the pace as he carried on. Timmy was whimpering and moaning, he got louder signalling his impending orgasm despite having already cum less than 10 minutes ago. Timmy cried as his second orgasm washed over him, screaming so loudly the whole floor probably heard him. Timmy’s tight hole clenching around him is what tipped Armie over the edge, spilling himself inside Timmy. They stayed in this position for half an hour, needing extra time to recover, besides, Timmy was so worn out he fell asleep with Armie still inside him.


	2. How They Work

This whole experience was new for Timothée. He’d been in a few films before, mainly indie films that were made for nothing, and whilst Call Me By Your Name did fit into that category, it was different. Special. Maybe it was because of all the amazing reviews the film had gotten, and all the hype despite it being a small project. Sundance, Berlin, Toronto, London, Palm Springs, New York, etc. Timmy loved that this film was getting the exposure it deserved, Luca had done an incredible job and he’d fought so hard to get to make this film. People needed to see it.

People who had seen the film often commented on the acting but being completely honest, not all of it was acting. Only the cast and crew were aware of the truth. Armie and Timmy had fallen in love over the two months they’d spent together, getting more and more intimate as time went on. Of course, Armie still had Liz and Harper and now Ford to think about, which is why their relationship was hidden away in the shadows. Unfortunately, it wasn’t destined to stay a secret forever.

Liz absolutely adored Timmy, he was such a sweetheart, always asking if it was okay whenever he did anything with Armie in front of her, even when Armie was the one to instigate it. Liz enjoyed watching Armie and Timmy together, there was so much love and want and need between the pair that she couldn’t be upset about it. Liz loved Armie so much, he wooed her all those years ago and her affection for him grew stronger every day. Having someone else around to satisfy Armie’s sexual needs and desires whilst she was pregnant was useful. It was even better having Timmy there after she’d given birth to Ford as she needed all the help she could get considering she had to look after herself, Ford, Harper and Armie, who’d just had surgery due to tearing his pectoral muscle. Timmy was more than happy to help whenever he was in LA. It was typical that both the men had to go away mere days after Ford had been born. Although, Liz was relieved that someone she trusted would be taking care of her love.

Armie and Timmy had a great time together at Sundance and Berlin. It was a shame that they’d had to leave Liz and the kids though. Armie was an amazing husband and father, Timmy just loved watching him interact with Harper and Ford. Not that he didn’t like watching Armie with Liz, but their relationship was different, he had nothing against Elizabeth, he was beyond grateful that she allowed him to be with Armie when he was committed to her. She was an incredible woman.

To a lot of audiences, the feelings between Armie and Timmy were obvious. The way they looked at each other and the way they spoke about each other was just so full of adoration, but of course it could be due to how sensual and intimate they’d gotten because of their roles. Behind closed doors, the truth of how close they really were was answered in great detail. Timmy was a very submissive person, both in front of cameras and when in the company of family and close friends. Armie was able to bring out a slightly more confident version of the young actor which was evidenced by the way he would talk and laugh and contribute during interviews and panels as Timmy would volunteer more information as time went on.

Fans often commented on the way they acted around one another. They also made observations with the way they looked at each other and the things they would say about one another. Liz and their close friends loved to tell them all about how people thought they acted like a couple and shipped them, considering they actually were together.

Timmy didn’t think that the relationship was going to last. He knew that if it ever came down to it, Armie would choose his wife and children over Timmy every single time. Sure, it would break his heart, but their time together would be worth all the pain. Armie was more optimistic than his young lover, he hoped they were going to last as Armie was in love with Timmy, and he didn’t see his feelings fading anytime soon. Liz had no doubts that the men would last. It was obvious how in love with each other they were, the way they touched, the way they looked at each other. Liz doubted that Armie had ever looked at her in the way he looks at Timmy.

Things between the three of them had never been better. Ford and Harper adored their ‘Uncle’ Timmy. There was also a much stronger friendship between Timmy and Liz. They did love each other, but not romantically. Liz felt very maternal towards him, especially when Timmy fell ill just before Christmas.


	3. Illness

When Timmy fell ill, everyone became very concerned. Timmy rarely got ill so it was quite a surprise to everyone when he got up one morning and had to dash to the bathroom to throw up. Elizabeth immediately ushered the young brunette back to bed where Armie was groggily looking around, unsure as to what was going on. “I’ll go and make you some ginger tea. Try and rest.” Liz stated, pressing a kiss to Timmy’s forehead and leaving the room.

“Ginger tea? Are you sick?” Armie asked, moving from his side of the bed to where Timmy was, pulling his young lover into a hug. Timmy didn’t reply, choosing instead to press his face into Armie’s neck. “Is he sick?” Armie questioned when Liz returned to the room with a mug of ginger tea and a bottle of water. She also placed a bucket at the side of the bed in case Timmy needed to throw up again.

“Yes, honey. Our poor Timmy threw up when he woke. Again. Made it to the bathroom first though.” Liz replied. They were talking about Timmy as though he wasn’t in the room but he didn’t care. He felt like shit. “Do you know why you’re ill, Timmy? Is it something you ate?” Liz asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and stroking Timmy’s hair.

“I don’t know. Apart from feeling like I’m going to throw up, I feel completely fine.” Timmy answered.

Once the nausea had passed, Timmy got out of bed and carried on his day like normal. He spent most of the afternoon packing as he was flying back to New York to spend Christmas and his 22nd birthday with his family. If it was up to him, Timmy would be staying at the Hammer-Chambers house but considering not even Timmy’s family knew about his relationship with Armie, he had no reasonable explanation as for why he wanted to stay in LA. Besides, Armie and Liz were taking Hops and Ford to see Armie’s parents in the Cayman Islands. And they would not react well to Armie and Timmy if they found out. “Are you sure you’ll be well enough to fly? You keep getting bouts of nausea.” Armie asked, walking into the ‘spare’ room that contained Timmy’s clothes.

“You’re worried about nothing. Besides, I haven’t thrown up since this morning.” Timmy replied.

“I worry because I love you.” Armie reminded Timmy, wrapping his arms around his young lover, bringing Timmy’s face to his and gently kissing the brunette.

It didn’t take long for things to become more heated, Armie pushing Timmy down onto the bed as he devoured Timmy’s mouth with his own. “I wish there was enough time for me to make love to you.” Armie admitted.

“You’ll see me in under a month.” Timmy responded.

“It’s too long. Come with us to the Cayman Islands for Christmas and New Year’s.” Armie begged.

“I would love to but you know I can’t. My family don’t know about us, they want to see me for Christmas and my birthday. Besides, what would your parents say?” Timmy answered.

“Fuck them. Let’s tell our parents. I love you so much, it scares me. How am I supposed to manage without you by my side?” Armie stated.

“I love you, too. Very much so. But you’ll have Liz with you. And I’m sure Hops and Ford will keep your mind off me.”

“I’ll always be thinking about you.” Armie replied, kissing his young lover again.

“I know, I’ll miss you too. Now, I need to finish packing in the next half an hour or I’ll be late to the airport and will probably miss my flight.” Timmy announced. Armie still wouldn’t let Timmy climb off the bed. “Do I need to call Liz?” Timmy joked. That got Armie to move.

When Timmy had finished packing, he said goodbye to Liz and the children. “Have a safe flight. Call us when you land.” Liz requested, pulling Timmy in for a hug and pressing a kiss to his curls. When Liz let go, Timmy gave Ford a hug and pressed a kiss to his head before handing him to Liz. The 11-month-old started crying, reaching out for Timmy. This caused Harper to cry too, she ran up to Timmy and clung to his leg.

“Don’t go, Uncle Timmy.” She cried. It nearly made Timmy cry too, which was odd as this had happened many times before and he never got emotional as he knew he would be coming back but it didn’t stop a tear from escaping and rolling down his cheek. Timmy then crouched down to gather Harper into his arms and tell her that he would be coming back. When he stood up, Hops wouldn’t let him go, much to his distress. Once Armie and Liz had managed to pry a devastated Harper away from Timmy, Armie grabbed Timmy’s bags and led his partner to the car. Timmy cried all the way to the airport. Armie kept one hand on Timmy’s knee for most of the journey, trying to console him. When they arrived at the airport, Armie pulled Timmy into his arms, holding him tightly.

“I love you, Timothée.”

“I love you, too.”

After he made it through check in and security, Timmy had planned to go and get some food but upon making it to the food court, he was hit with a wave of nausea and had to dash to the nearest bathroom to throw up. “Guess I’m not having any food after all.” Timmy mumbled to himself as he got up off the bathroom floor and flushed the toilet before washing his hands and leaving the bathroom. He headed to the departure gate for his flight and sat playing on his phone for a bit. He then had a quick glance over some scripts that his agent had given him the last time he was in New York. Timmy was so relieved when his flight was called, for some reason, he felt exhausted. Once on board the plane, Timmy sent a text to Armie and Liz, letting them know that his flight was about to depart. He also sent a similar message to his mom and sister, letting them know he was on his way.

Timmy had hoped that he would be able to sleep for the 5 hour flight but he had no such luck. The brunette spent most of the flight getting up from his seat and going to the bathroom to throw up. After his fourth trip to the bathroom, the elderly lady next to him asked if he was okay. “You’ve been up and down a few times, child. Are you doing okay?”

“I think I’m a bit more ill than I initially thought. I threw up a couple of times this morning, and in the airport bathroom after I went to the food court.” Timmy admitted. The kind lady asked a flight attendant for a sick bucket so that poor Timmy didn’t have to keep getting up to go to the bathroom. The next time he threw up, the lady kept rubbing his back and whispering soothing words. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Timmy cried.

“How long have you been ill for, child?”

“I’ve been feeling nauseous for a week or so but I only started throwing up three days ago.” He replied.

“What has been triggering it, child?” Before Timmy could reply, he had to lean over the bucket to throw up again.

“Food? Smells? Moving about? There doesn’t seem to be anything specific causing it.” Timmy answered when he was able to lift his head out of the bucket for long enough. Much to Timmy’s relief, there was only about an hour of the flight left.

“Could you be with child?” She asked.

Timmy didn’t know how to respond. Could he be pregnant? After thinking about it for a while, Timmy came to the conclusion that it was a possibility. There was a large possibility. Armie could hardly keep his hands off his young lover if they were together. And they didn’t use protection as they often forgot in the heat of the moment. Besides, they both thought the sex felt better without a condom. Timmy started to cry, he was about to be 3,000 miles away from the one person he wanted to be with the most. How was he going to manage this time with his family, who all had no idea what he was going through?


	4. Positive or Negative

Ever since the kind lady on the plane had mentioned it, Timmy couldn’t dislodge the thought that he could be pregnant. Unfortunately, people were starting to recognise him so getting a definite answer was going to be difficult. Ideally, he would nip into a local drugstore and pick up a pregnancy test but that would just make people talk and the last thing he needed was for people to speculate that either he was pregnant or that he’d gotten someone pregnant.

Timmy was greeted at the airport by his sister, Pauline, who immediately pulled him into a bone crushing hug. When she stepped back, he was pulled into another hug but this one was more gentle. “I hope you feel better soon, child.” The lady he’d sat next to on the plane told him, kissing his cheek before continuing on her way.

“What was that about?” Pauline asked as she led Timmy outside and to the taxi that was waiting to take them to their parent’s apartment.

“I’ve been throwing up for a few days and spent most of the flight with my head in a bucket. It’s probably just the flu.” Timmy replied, not wanting his sister on his case yet. Much to his relief, Pauline said nothing.

Upon walking through the door, Timmy was immediately pulled into a gentle hug by his mom. “Why don’t you go and lie down? I’ll make you some soup.”

“Thanks, mom.” Timmy smiled, not surprised that Pauline had told their mom that he’d been ill. Timmy then headed through to his childhood room and sat down on the bed, taking his shoes off and grabbing his phone before laying down. He then called Armie, knowing that his partner would be waiting for his call.

“Timmy! Have you only just landed? I thought you would’ve arrived earlier.” Armie greeted.

“Hey, I landed about half an hour ago. I would’ve called sooner but I wanted to get somewhere more comfortable.” Timmy replied.

“How was the flight?” Armie asked.

“It was fine.”

“Timothée, I know you aren’t telling me the whole truth. What happened? You know you can tell me anything.” Armie questioned, feeling worried.

“It was horrible.” Timmy admitted. “I spent the first couple of hours getting up and going to the bathroom to throw up. There was a lovely lady seated next to me who got the flight attendants to give me a bucket and she would rub my back as I threw up. I had been hoping to sleep as I’m exhausted.”

“Oh, love. I wish you’d stayed here so I could look after you. It sounds as though you ought to go and see a doctor, you need to find out why you’ve been so unwell. Liz is really worried too.” Armie suggested.

“How’s Harper? I felt terrible for leaving you without all the tears.” Timmy asked, he hadn’t wanted to leave as it was and to then have two crying children because they didn’t want him to leave either only made it more difficult.

“She’s calmed down, but keeps asking when you’re coming back. I wish I could give her a definite answer. I miss you already. Hops did start crying again when I returned without you. Can I ask why you were crying? You don’t usually let it get to you.” Armie noted.

“I don’t know, it was as though I had no control over my emotions-”

“Timmy! Soups ready!” Pauline called as she passed his open door.

“I’ve gotta go. I’m really hungry and my mom’s made soup ‘cause I’m ill. I love you and I’ll talk to you soon.” Timmy said.

“No problem. I love you, too. I hope you feel better soon. Keep me updated. Bye.” Armie replied, hanging up.

Timmy then went through to the dining room and gave his dad a hug before sitting down. Timmy began to eat the soup, really looking forwards to eating something after the disaster at the airport, especially since it was his mom’s soup. But it was wrong. It didn’t taste right. “Have you changed the ingredients in this?” He asked, turning to look at his mom.

“No, baby. Why?”

“It doesn’t taste right.” Timmy replied, he pushed away from the table and ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach. He then felt someone rubbing his back, as his hair was pulled away from his face. When he knew he wasn’t going to throw up again, he moved away from the toilet and leaned back against his mom. He had to quickly lean forwards and throw up again.

“I’m gonna call a doctor. You’ve been here for less than an hour. This isn’t good.” Nicole fretted, leaving the room. When his mom left, Pauline entered the bathroom instead.

“Can you unlock your phone? I need to call Armie and Elizabeth as mom wants to know more and you can’t do much talking right now.” Pauline requested, rubbing his back. Timmy held out his hand to use the finger print recognition to unlock his phone. Pauline then called Armie.

“Is everything okay, Timmy? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you again so soon.” Armie stated as he answered the call.

“Hello, Armie. It’s Pauline, Timmy’s older sister. He’s currently hugging the toilet. Our mom’s about to phone a doctor but as we don’t know how long he’s been ill, she wanted some more information.”

“Of course. You’re on speaker and Liz is here, too. What do you want to know?” Armie replied, wanting to do anything he possibly could to help his young love when they were so far apart.

“How long has he been throwing up? Was it frequent? Does anything particular make it better or worse?” Pauline questioned.

“I think he threw up for the first time three of four days ago. Usually when he first wakes up and a few times throughout the day.” Armie began, Liz cut him off before he could start rambling. It was obvious how worried he was, Armie was practically shaking.

“It’s not usually this bad. Ginger tea has been something that I’ve given to Timmy on and off throughout the day and it seems to calm his stomach enough to eat something light.” Liz explained, hoping for Timmy’s sake that she was giving Pauline enough information.

“That’s wonderful, Armie, Liz, thank you. I need to go and tell mom now.” Pauline said.

“No problem. I hope we’ve helped. Please keep us updated and give our love to Timmy.” Armie added before hanging up.

“Right, I’m gonna relay everything they’ve just told me to mom. Armie and Liz send their love.” Pauline stated, kissing his curls and leaving the room. Timmy began to cry again. What was going on? Could the woman on the plane have been accurate? When he ran through his symptoms, it seemed as though it was the most obvious explanation. Timmy didn’t know what to do, how did he tell his mom that he might be pregnant when she didn’t even know he was seeing anyone.

Nicole re-entered the room with a wash cloth and a bottle of water. “How are you feeling, baby?” She asked. Timmy threw up again. “They’re gonna send a doctor over to give you a check-up. Is there any more information you can give me before someone shows up?” Timmy decided not to answer. He didn’t want to worry or disappoint his mom before he had to. When Timmy felt like he was okay to move, he slowly got up off the bathroom floor with assistance from his mom. After she wiped his forehead with the cool cloth, she flushed the toilet and took Timmy through to his room

He distinctly heard a knock at the door and knew Pauline would answer it whilst his mom helped him to sit on the bed. Pauline led the doctor through to his room, carrying a bucket which she handed to him in case he needed to throw up again. “Hello, Mr Chalamet. I’m Doctor Winters. I’ve been told that you have nausea and quite severe vomiting.” Timmy nodded in agreement. “As Mr Chalamet is of legal age, I’m going to have to ask you to leave the room.” Doctor Winters requested, turning to look at his mom and Pauline. They reluctantly left. “Before I begin to examine you, is there anything else you can tell me that could help? I understand that there are certain things people don’t discuss with their parents so if there is something, I need you to tell me. Legally, I can’t tell anyone else unless you or someone is in danger.”

“I could be pregnant.” Timmy mumbled.

“Thank you. Could you go and urinate in this pot for me?” Doctor Winters asked, handing him the pot. Timmy left the room and did as requested. When he got back to his room, Doctor Winters had gotten several things out of her bag, including a stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff. “Right, I’m going to put this hormone detector in your urine sample. Based on the level of hormones in your body, we will be able to find out if you are pregnant. If you are, then it will turn blue.” Whilst waiting, she checked his heart rate, believing it was probably a little high because he was ill and scared. After a couple of minutes, Doctor Winters removed the test from his sample.

It was blue.


	5. Help

Timmy felt paralysed. Even though he had been expecting this, it was still a shock. What was he supposed to do now? He needed and wanted to tell Armie, but he didn’t want to have that conversation over the phone. He needed to tell Armie in person. But he wasn’t going to see his partner for another couple of weeks. Timmy wanted Armie to be the first person that he told but his family were going to continually ask him what was wrong. “Congratulations! Based on your vomiting, I would think that it’s just your morning sickness although you could possibly have acute morning sickness. Anti-nausea tablets may help combat your nausea enough for you to be able to eat anything as you need to be eating more. Try to find food that you can manage. I hope things go well, I want to see you on the 24th at 10.45am to check that everything is okay. If you need anything in the mean time or have any concerns, then give me a call and I’ll do what I can to help.” Doctor Winters explained before leaving Timmy alone in his room to try and come to terms with what had just happened. When Doctor Winters had left, his mom, dad and Pauline all barged into the room demanding to know what was going on.

“I’ll tell you later. I’m absolutely fine, though.” Timmy replied. “But I am a bit tired. Can you let me get some sleep?”

“Of course. Just know that you can tell me anything, baby. I’ll always support you.” Nicole assured, pressing a kiss to his forehead and leaving the room with her husband.

“I’m here too.” Pauline told him, following their parents, leaving Timmy alone with his thoughts.

Timmy knew that he couldn’t last the full 2 weeks keeping this to himself but what was he going to do. The brunette was feeling so many emotions, all in one go. He was thrilled to be pregnant, he’d always wanted children. He was scared about how people were going to react. He was worried about telling Armie, in case he rejected Timmy and their unborn child. He knew it wasn’t likely, but that fear would always be there. He knew one person that would support him with this and made up his mind to call them in the morning. There was nothing Timmy wanted more than to be curled up against Armie, one arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding Liz’s hand as they usually did, curled up on either side of Armie. Despite not being at his most comfortable, it didn’t take long for Timmy to drift off.

* * *

When Timmy woke the next morning, he was grateful for the bucket at the side of his bed as he promptly threw up. Just like clockwork, Timmy would need to throw up within a minute or two of waking. He checked his phone to see what was going on, there were several missed messages and calls from Armie, Liz and even Nick. Armie had clearly gotten so worried that he’d asked Nick if he’d heard from Timmy.

Timmy: I’m fine. I was exhausted and fell asleep before I could let you know how things went with the doctor. I’ll call you later x

Timmy sent this message to Armie before leaving his room in search of food. “Good morning, baby. Are you feeling better today? Is there anything I can get for you?” Nicole asked, greeting her son with a kiss to his curls.

“Please can I have some ginger tea? Liz kept making it for me throughout the day and it has really helped me to keep food down.” Timmy requested.

“Of course, baby. I’ll have to get some from the store though. Can you manage for a couple of hours by yourself? Pauline is out with friends and your father has gone Christmas shopping.” Nicole explained.

“Mom, I’m 21. I can look after myself.” Timmy defended.

“If you’re sure. I’ll see you later. I love you, baby. Call if you need me.” Nicole stated before leaving.

Timmy let out a huge sigh, he felt bad but between his mom and Pauline, it was going to be a rough couple of weeks. Armie and Liz were very protective but not half as much as his family. Timmy was going to suffocate if they kept his up for the whole of his visit. When he was certain he had the apartment to himself, Timmy headed back to the bedroom and grabbed his phone to call Armie. “Timothée, do you have any idea how worried we’ve been? That call from your sister was very worrying!” Armie scolded, relief creeping into his voice.

“I’m sorry!” Timmy replied, bursting into tears.

“Oh, love, please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just so glad that you’re okay.” Armie explained.

“Hi Timmy, it’s Liz. Ignore our idiot, he’s been struggling to sleep and shouldn’t have taken it out on you. You have done nothing wrong.” Liz assured, glaring at her husband.

“A doctor came out to see me last night. I’m fine. It’s nothing to be worried about.” Timmy stated.

“Really? You know you can tell us anything.” Armie checked.

“Yes, we’re here for you, T.” Liz confirmed.

“Armie, do you think you could find Hops? I really miss her.” Timmy asked, trying to subtly talk to Liz alone.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Is everything okay, Timmy? Usually, you discreetly ask me to leave.” Liz asked.

“I’m pregnant.” Timmy blurted. “And I’m scared and I don’t know what to do. I want to tell Armie, but in person. Please help me.”

“That’s wonderful news, T! He’ll be thrilled. Hops is nearly here so I’ll text you.” Liz smiled.

Timmy spent ages on the phone with Armie and Harper, so Liz started to look through her pregnancy books for anything that could be helpful to Timmy. She took photos of various pages and emailed them to him with notes. Upon hearing Harper crying and Armie saying goodbye, she hid what she’d been looking at, not wanting to take this away from Timmy. He was the one that needed to tell Armie. Even though their relationship was complicated, Liz knew that Armie wanted more children, but she wasn’t sure because she wanted to focus on her baking. This solved it perfectly.

Timmy was heartbroken to have to say goodbye again but he’d wanted someone to know, wanted someone to be able to support him. No one was going to do a better job than Elizabeth Chambers-Hammer, except maybe Armie himself. Upon ending the call, Timmy checked his messages to find he’d already gotten some from Liz.

_Liz: Ginger tea and ginger biscuits are ideal for quelling your morning sickness x_

_Liz: There are several foods that you will have to avoid. I’ll email you the list x_

_Liz: If there is anything you need relating to the baby then let me know. I’m here for you, T x_

Timmy felt as though he could burst into tears. How had he gotten so lucky.


	6. First Check-Up

The next couple of days passed without incident and before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Since finding out about his pregnancy, Timmy didn’t get upset every time he had to throw up. Instead, he smiled and placed a hand on his currently flat stomach. Timmy knew that his family were dying to know what was going on but he was happy to keep this between him and Liz for the time being. She was absolutely amazing, others in her place would probably be really upset but she loved that their odd little family was going to have a new addition. Plus, Timmy was beautiful and Armie was flawless. A child half Armie and half Timmy was going to be absolutely gorgeous.

_Liz: How are you both this morning? X_

_Timmy: We’re good, thank you. Minimal morning sickness now that I’ve been taking anti-nausea tablets. How are things your end?_

_Liz: Not too bad, he’s still pouting over missing you and he won’t stop panicking about you being ill. I keep trying to assure him that you would tell us if it was something major but he’s not listening. I think he’ll probably go insane before he sees you again x_

_Timmy: You’re in Cayman for New Year’s, aren’t you?_

_Liz: Yeah, flying out on Boxing Day. I’m sorry we’ll miss your birthday but you know what A’s parents are like x_

_Timmy: What if I joined you? A day or two after my birthday?_

_Liz: Please do! That would be amazing, I think it would be beneficial for you, too x_

_Timmy: Can we keep it to ourselves? I really want it to be a surprise._

_Liz: Absolutely. Book yourself a flight and I’ll come and get you from the airport. Gotta go, or grumpy will get curious and suspicious. Talk later x_

After scoffing down a few ginger biscuits, Timmy headed out, setting himself a reminder on his phone otherwise he would forget to book a flight. This morning was his first ultrasound and he was understandably nervous. Ideally, he wished Liz could be with him so he wasn’t alone but he wasn’t going to tell his family yet. Upon arriving at the hospital, he checked himself in and followed the directions to the correct waiting room. He felt very scared whilst sat there. No one else was alone, it was mainly women with their partners, all at various stages of their pregnancy. There was one other male with his husband. Timmy had never felt so scared and alone in his life. He’d only been seated for about 5 minutes when Doctor Winters approached him and gently tapped his shoulder. “Would you like to follow me?” He nodded and reluctantly followed her. “How are you today, Mr Chalamet?”

“Call me T-Timmy. I’m, uh, very nervous.” He admitted.

“I know you haven’t been aware of your pregnancy for very long, but as you’re here alone, I have to ask if you have spoken to anyone about the baby? It’s important that you have someone to support you. Do you know what you want to do about the baby, too?” Doctor Winters asked, bombarding him with questions. Timmy really wished he wasn’t alone now as there were so many questions to answer.

“I have. Told someone, that is. She’s being very supportive. The baby’s other father doesn’t know yet as I want to tell him in person. I’m keeping our baby, I’ve never considered any other option.” Timmy replied.

“Good. Hop up on this table for me and we’ll see how far along you are.” Doctor Winters told him, patting the table. Timmy did as told, nervous and excited to see the baby for the first time. If only Armie was here. Timmy kept doing as requested, he lifted his shirt up and unbuttoned his jeans so she could put the cold jelly on his stomach. He winced at how cold it actually was, Liz had warned him that it would be cold but he wasn’t expecting it to be that cold. “Right, that is your baby. They’re about the size of a poppy seed so you are roughly 4 weeks pregnant. Does that sound accurate?” Timmy nodded, not knowing for definite when their baby had been conceived. “Would you like a copy of the sonogram?” Doctor Winters asked.

“Yes, please can I have two copies?” Timmy asked.

“Of course, I’d like to see you again in 3 weeks. You’ll need to make an appointment at reception.”

“Can I ring up to book an appointment? January is quite a busy month.” Timmy informed her.

“Of course. Have a lovely Christmas.”

Timmy left the hospital feeling much better, it was so wonderful to see the life that had been created out of the love that he and Armie had for each other.

_Timmy: Good morning. I’m feeling much better today x_

_Armie: I’m so relieved to hear that! Do you have any plans for the day? X_

_Timmy: No, I’m gonna go home and relax x_

_Armie: Go home? Where have you been, love? X_

_Timmy: I went to the doctor’s office. Just to confirm that everything is okay. It is. X_

_Armie: What do you want to do about Christmas? We’ve got all the present for you and from you here but I don’t want to open them without you. Any ideas? X_

_Timmy: We could always have an intimate ‘family’ Christmas when I’m next with you all in LA? X_

_Armie: I wish it wasn’t so far away. When you get home, do you want to Skype? Harper and I would both love to see you and I’m sure Liz and Ford will be, too. Archie won’t understand but that’s how dogs are. X_

_Timmy: That sounds good. If I can’t or have to rearrange, I’ll let you know. I love you, talk soon x_

_Armie: I love you, too. Stay safe x_

The young brunette then continued on his journey home, feeling lighter than he had since finding out about his pregnancy.


	7. Conversations

When Timmy got home, his mom was waiting for him. “Where did you go, baby? I didn’t know you had any plans.” Nicole questioned. Timmy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, thank god he’d booked that ticket to the Cayman Islands for the 29th.

“I just went for a wander, mom. I felt as though some relatively fresh air would do me good. I’m used to going for lots of walks from my time in LA, Archie loved to go for casual strolls, as do Hops and Ford.” Timmy explained, hoping she would drop it. She didn’t.

“Why do you spend so much time with them? What is going on? And when I was looking through some things, I found that you’ve booked a ticket to the Cayman Islands after your birthday. I need some answers, Timothée. I’m worried about you.”

“I enjoy spending time with them. Armie and Liz are such great friends and I adore Hops and Ford and they really like me too. Nothing is going on, what do you even mean by that? Why were you looking through my things? I’m 21, mom! You can’t invade my privacy like that!” Timmy exclaimed before storming off, back into the street. Timmy felt grateful that he wasn’t living at home, having his own apartment nearby. As he made his way there, tears started to fall. He knew that his family were concerned but they needed to wait until he was ready to talk.

When Timmy arrived at his apartment, he felt so lost and alone. After collapsing on the sofa and sobbing for a bit, Timmy pulled out his phone and called Liz. “Hey, T. I thought you were going to Skype with Armie and Hops?”

“I don’t know what to do! My mom keeps asking all sorts of questions that I can’t answer and I need help. She wants to know why I spend so much time with your family in LA and she wants to know what is going on and she went snooping through my things and knows I’m flying to Cayman after my birthday! Why won’t she leave me alone? I need her to leave me alone!” Timmy rambled, panicking.

“Timmy, sweetie, try and calm your breathing. Breathe in and out with me. In… and out. In… and out. In… and out. That’s better. Your mom is worried about you, all moms are like that when their kids are ill. You’ll understand soon enough. I’m sure she’ll realise that she needs to back off soon or it’ll only make things worse. I know your mom is stressing you out but you need to try and keep yourself calm or it will upset the baby and cause problems for both of you.” Liz explained.

“Thank you. I really appreciate everything you’re doing for me. I think I’ll Skype with Armie and Hops now, see you soon.”

When Timmy had finished talking to Liz, he felt calm enough to Skype with Armie and Harper. “Hi, love. Is everything okay. You look distressed.” Armie greeted. As much as Timmy loved Armie, the fact that the older man was easily able to read all of his expressions could be irritating. He could rarely hide how he was feeling so Timmy had been preferring to text or audio call. It was easier to hide that something was different when Armie couldn’t see his face.

“I’m fine. Just had an argument with my mom, that’s all.” Timmy replied.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?” Armie asked, wishing they weren’t so far away so that he could be there for his young love.

“Just talk to me. Your voice is soothing enough.” Timmy smiled.

“What about me? I’m here too, Timmy!” Harper exclaimed, moving into view of the camera.

“Hopsey! I miss you so much! Are you having a lovely day with mommy and daddy?” Timmy asked, beaming at the sight of Armie with a child. He couldn’t wait until that sight was Armie with _their_ child.

“Mommy and daddy took us to meet Santa!” She exclaimed. “He said we’d been very good so he might come to see us tonight!”

“That’s very exciting! You had better continue being good so that he does come to visit.” Timmy smiled, wishing more than anything that he could be with them in the morning. But he was going to see them soon, it was only a matter of days.

“Harper! Are you coming to help me?” Liz called, discreetly trying to give Armie and Timmy some time alone.

“Yay, cookies!” Harper squealed, running off to find her mom.

“Liz said they could bake and decorate some cookies for Santa.” Armie explained before Timmy could ask. “So, what’s going on with your mom?”

“She was getting huffy because I’ve been spending so much time with you and your family in LA. She wants to know what’s going on.” Timmy answered. “I know she’s suspicious, maybe she suspects that I’m seeing someone out in LA, or she may think there’s something going on between us.”

“If you want to tell her about us, then that’s fine with me, love. I don’t want you to be stressed about this when you don’t have to be. I love you and I don’t want to put more pressure on you than I already am.” Armie rambled.

“What do you mean by that?” Timmy questioned.

“I have no idea how difficult it is for you to have to keep our relationship to yourself. I’m struggling and I’ve got Liz to talk to and be with, which makes things easier for me but it’s so tough and I hate the thought that you are essentially suffering in silence. If there is anything I can do to make things easier then let me know.” Armie replied.

“It’s not just about me, though. There’s you, Liz, Harper and Ford to think about, too. The way I feel doesn’t seem overly important.” Timmy commented.

“Of course it’s important! You are as much a part of this family as anyone else. I love you so much, Harper and Ford adore you, and so does Liz. Ever since you became ill, she’s been so worried, even if it’s not showing. I’m surprised she hasn’t been bombarding you with messages every day!” Armie exclaimed, trying to convey to his partner just how crucial Timmy’s presence in their lives was.

Timmy had been struggling with his emotions for a few days before discovering that he’s pregnant. Whenever Armie said anything like this, it made his heart ache, in a good way. Because his hormones were all out of whack, this loving statement caused him to start crying with joy. “I love you, too. So much. Fuck, I miss you, Armie.” Timmy smiled.

Before Armie could reply, there was a knock at Timmy’s door. “Timmy, baby, can we talk?” Nicole called.

“Do you want me to stay?” Armie questioned, seeing the frightened look on his partner’s face.

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine on my own.” Timmy whispered as he went to open the door.


	8. Christmas

“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have pushed but I’m worried about you. And I miss you. You’re spending almost all of your downtime in LA, with Armie and his family. I barely get to see you anymore. And you’re leaving after your birthday to go to them!” Nicole stated, trying to explain to her son why she had gone off like she did.

“I know you’re worried, but I am honestly fine. Doctor Winters reckons that I’m ill because we’ve been so busy with all this promo for the film that I’ve hardly had 5 minutes to breathe. And now I have some time off, these things are catching up to me.” Timmy explained, lying through his teeth. Nicole came over and wrapped her arms around him.

“Okay. I’m glad it’s nothing more than a sickness bug. If you want to go to the Cayman Islands after your birthday then go and have a wonderful time.” Nicole accepted. “Are you okay to come back to the family apartment now?”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, Timmy quickly rushed into his bedroom to hide the copies of his ultrasound, so they didn’t get damaged.

Upon re-entering the main living space, Nicole made Timmy a mug of ginger tea and he sat down on the sofa with his mom on one side of him and Pauline at the other. His dad sat alone on one of the armchairs. They spent most of the night watching cheesy Christmas films and binging on chocolate, sweets and other rubbish. Timmy enjoyed their traditional Christmas Eve celebrations, allowing him to forget about his situation for a few hours. It was 10:19pm when Timmy felt his eyelids drooping. “I’m tired, so I’m gonna go to bed. Goodnight.” Timmy mumbled, getting up from where he was sandwiched between his family and stumbling down the hallway to his bedroom. He heard various calls of goodnight from his family as he went.

Once hidden away in his bedroom, Timmy got out the ultrasound and smiled to himself, placing a hand on his still flat abdomen. “Goodnight, little one.” He whispered, putting the photo away again and stripping out of his clothes. Once curled up in bed, Timmy drifted off to thoughts of their little family.

* * *

“Timmy! Wake up! It’s present time!” Pauline shouted as she ran down the hallway. It was 7am.

“Fuck off, I’m sleeping!” He replied.

“Timothée! Get out of bed and come to the living room.” Marc instructed.

Timmy felt very grumpy. For one thing, he’d just been rudely awoken by his sister at stupid o’clock and for another, he wanted to be with his partner. Getting out of bed, Timmy pulled on a large t-shirt (it belonged to Armie, Timmy had acquired it before he returned to New York) and a pair of pyjama bottoms. He checked his phone before heading to the main room.

Timmy to Liz: Merry Christmas, Liz! I hope you all have a lovely day together.

Timmy to Armie: Good morning and Merry Christmas. Sending all my love to you, Liz and the kids. Best wishes for a wonderful day. I love you x

Timmy then went through to the main room where his mom greeted his with a hug and a kiss to the cheek. He also gave his dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Pauline got a half-hearted hug due to Timmy’s annoyance. Pauline rolled her eyes but accepted what she was given. Nicole and Marc then went into the kitchen to fetch their traditional hot chocolate and biscuits for breakfast as they would be having a large lunch when their grandma arrived. Timmy had his usual ginger biscuits whilst everyone else had whatever they preferred. “Can we open presents now?” Pauline questioned once everyone had put down their mugs and plates.

“Go on then.”

Pauline went around under the tree collecting all of the presents and putting them into piles for each person. Usually, Timmy would help her but he had no desire to be of any help today. He just wanted to go back to bed, or be curled up with Armie. Neither of which he was allowed to do. “Cheer up, grumpy!” Pauline exclaimed, playfully punching Timmy on the arm.

“Don’t do that!” Timmy snapped.

“Timothée! What is wrong with you this morning? Did you get up on the wrong side of bed?” Marc asked, concerned but annoyed with his son at the same time.

Timmy didn’t say anything. He got up and went through to his bedroom, slamming the door as he went. He curled up on the bed, sobbing. Why couldn’t they just give him some space? Was that really too much to ask?

* * *

Timmy didn’t leave his bedroom to open any presents or to talk to any members of his family until his grandma arrived at 1pm, choosing instead, to go back to sleep. He was awoken by his grandma gently shaking his shoulders. “What’s going on?” He asked groggily.

“Dinner’s ready. Are you going to join us?” She asked, kindly.

“Yeah.”

Timmy then followed his grandma through to the kitchen where the rest of his family were gathered around the dining table. Timmy’s grandma sat at the head of the table with Timmy and Pauline on one side and their mom and dad on the other. “I want to apologise for this morning but I’m still not feeling well and have been struggling to sleep.” Timmy explained. His family accepted that explanation, he had still been throwing up because of his morning sickness and he wasn’t sleeping very well without Armie.

Their Christmas celebrations continued in the usual fashion but with more tears and vomiting from Timmy than usual. After eating a lovely meal, carefully prepared and cooked by Marc and Nicole, they enjoyed a shop-bought yule log with cream before retiring to the living room and watching more Christmas films. Like the night before, Timmy went to his bedroom before everyone else, but this time, he went to call Armie. “Hi, love. It’s so great to hear from you. How’s your day gone?” Armie greeted.

“Not too bad. I was really grumpy this morning as Pauline woke me early and I couldn’t deal with it, snapping at everyone. However, I stormed off and went back to sleep and feel much better for doing that.” Timmy explained. “How has Hops and Ford enjoyed Christmas?”

“It’s been good. There are still some presents for them to open when we next see you. From all 3 of us and, of course, the ones that you’ve gotten for them.” Armie replied. “We somehow managed to get them into bed as it’s going to be another busy day tomorrow. Our flight to the Cayman Islands is at 10am so we need to aim to arrive at the airport by 8am. Thankfully, we’re mostly packed but it doesn’t mean there won’t be things that are forgotten.”

“I hope that goes well for you. I miss you.” Timmy mumbled.

“I miss you, too, so much. I can’t wait to see you again. I wish it was sooner than in the New Year though.” Armie responded. Timmy smiled to himself, he was thrilled for the opportunity to see Armie sooner than his partner was aware of.

“I’m sure it’ll fly by. I’m gonna go now. I need my sleep. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Sleep well.” Armie wished before he hung up.

“I’ll see you in a few days.” Timmy whispered, as he looked at one of the copies of the ultrasound. “You’ll get to meet daddy soon!” Timmy said to his stomach after putting the ultrasound back in the drawer and curling up around his stomach.


	9. Birthday Celebrations

When Timmy woke up on the morning of his 22nd birthday, he was greeted by a wave of nausea at the smell coming from the kitchen. At least the bucket was still beside his bed so that he could vomit into it. 5 minutes later, he got out of bed and got dressed, into what he’d spent most of the time wearing. One of Armie’s jumpers and a pair of jeans. “What’s that awful smell?” Timmy asked as he wandered into the kitchen.

“Awful smell? All I can smell is coffee.” Pauline responded.

“Well it’s disgusting.” Timmy claimed. Nicole and Pauline looked at him in confusion.

“You love coffee.” Nicole stated, puzzled.

“Not that one.” Timmy replied.

“Happy birthday, T.” Pauline smiled, walking over to Timmy and pulling him into a hug. Nicole got up from the kitchen table and joined in the hug. She pressed a kiss to his curls before walking away.

“Don’t forget, you’ve got your party tonight.” Nicole reminded.

“Do we have to have a party? I’m 22, it’s not that important that I celebrate.” Timmy reasoned. Pauline and Nicole looked at him strangely again.

“Are you okay, baby? You’re behaving very strangely. Coffee doesn’t usually bother you, you normally drink the whole pot. And since when don’t you want to celebrate your birthday?” Nicole wondered.

“I’m still feeling ill and I just want some quiet alone time.” Timmy explained.

“Why don’t you go for a rest now then? I’ll make you a mug of tea and some breakfast and bring it through to you.” Nicole suggested.

“That sounds lovely. Please can I have toast and butter? And some ginger biscuits?” Timmy requested.

“Of course, baby. Are you sure you don’t want anything other than butter on your toast?” Nicole queried.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Timmy then went back to his bedroom, feeling grateful that his mom was okay with him going back to his room. He grabbed his phone from where it was resting on the bedside table and checked his messages.

Liz: Happy birthday, T! I’m sorry that we can’t be there today but it’s only 2 days now! I hope you have a wonderful day and we can’t wait to see you again soon. X

Armie: Happy birthday, my love. I hope you have an amazing day, although not too amazing as I’m not there ;) I’m sorry that I’m not there to celebrate with you. I’m sure I’ll see you soon. Call me when you’re awake xx

Timmy chose to wait until after his mom had brought in his breakfast before he called Armie. If she walked in whilst he was on the phone with his partner, which she didn’t know, then it would be a nightmare. She would only complain, why did he need to talk to Armie? They’d only seen each other about a week ago, what was so important that it couldn’t wait until they saw each other on the 2nd?

“Here’s you breakfast, baby. I hope you’re feeling better this afternoon.” Nicole wished.

“Thank you. Who’s coming tonight?” Timmy questioned, not particularly feeling like spending time with anyone who wasn’t Armie Hammer.

“Me, your dad, Pauline, grandma and some friends of yours. Ansel will be there, so will Lola. Pauline arranged it so, I don’t know everyone.” Nicole replied. Timmy manged not to sigh in exasperation. The last thing he wanted was to be surrounded by people who were dancing and drinking, with loud music playing. He couldn’t wait to get out of here. At least the Cayman Islands were in the same time zone as New York so Timmy didn’t have to remember to take away 3 hours when contacting Armie. Nicole left after putting the tray of food on the bedside table and pressing a kiss to Timmy’s forehead.

As soon as she had left the room and Timmy could no longer hear her, he called Armie as he took a sip of ginger tea. “Good morning, my love. Happy birthday!” Armie cheered.

“Thank you, I love you.”

“I love you, too. How are you feeling today?” Armie asked.

“Not too great. I miss you so much.” Timmy frowned.

“I miss you too but there’s only a week left until we see each other. I wish it was sooner too.”

“I wish I got to spend my birthday and Christmas with you, Liz and the kids.” Timmy declared.

“Maybe next year. You can come and stay with us for my birthday and the kids birthday’s. Ford’s birthday is in January and I’ll be having a pause from promo to celebrate. Liz is currently planning a party and it wouldn’t be right if you weren’t there, you’re our family too.” Armie explained.

“Of course I’ll be there. Once I’m with you again, you won’t be able to get rid of me.” Timmy joked.

“As if I’d let you go again. It was difficult enough this time. It’s times like this that I really miss the time we spent together in Crema.” Armie divulged. Timmy started tearing up, Armie was so sweet, it made him feel so safe and warm.

“Glad to hear it. What plans have you and the kids got for the day?” Timmy deflected, trying to get the attention off him before Armie realised that he was teary.

“Well, I wanted to show Harper around, show her places that were important whilst I was growing up but she wants to go to the beach, so we’re going to the beach.” Armie laughed.

“That sounds about right. I forgot to ask as it’s been a couple of days since we last spoke on the phone, how did Christmas cookies go? Did you manage to get to the airport on time without forgetting too many things? How did Christmas with Harper and Ford go? Did he enjoy his first Christmas?” Timmy quizzed.

“Harper really enjoyed helping Liz to bake the Christmas cookies, I’ve got a photo of them all decorated which Ford also helped with. I’ll send it to you once we’ve finished talking. Hops and Ford loved Christmas, they got lots of presents from everyone but we’ve kept some aside to open when you’re with us. Ford loved it although he spent half the day playing with boxes and not the toys they contained. We managed to get to the airport on time, somehow. We haven’t come across anything that is missing yet. It was a 9 hour flight though, so they were a bit restless by the time we landed but everything has gone really well so far.” Armie rambled.

“I’m so relieved. I did get your messages but I’ve been so tired from all the interaction with people I don’t want to be around whilst still being ill, that I never got round to replying. Sorry about that.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, my love. I know you’ve not been well as you were ill when we were in LA. As long as you’re taking care of yourself, then I don’t mind if you don’t feel up to replying. I prefer it when you do but I’m not going to constantly message you if you don’t answer.” Armie reasoned.

“I love you so much. You’re so understanding and supportive. What would I do without you?” Timmy smiled.

“I love you, too. And trust me, if you didn’t have me, you would’ve captured someone else’s heart. It’s difficult to not love you.” Armie responded.

“I better go now. My mom will probably come to check on me soon and she’ll be bitchy if she finds out I’m talking to you.” Timmy sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Have a good party.” Armie wished, hanging up. Timmy sighed heavily again, only 2 more days. He could get through this.

* * *

That evening, his mother bustled into his room urging him to get dressed. “What are you going to wear tonight? And don’t tell me your usual. You are not wearing any of those ridiculous oversized jumpers. I don’t even know where you got them from. Make yourself look presentable.” She instructed, collecting the dirty dishes he’d collected in his room throughout the day. Once she’d left the room, Timmy rolled his eyes and cursed her under his breath. He still didn’t want to go to this party. He put on one of his own jumpers and a pair of jeans that were feeling a little bit tight. This was a part of pregnancy, Timmy was going to ask Liz to go shopping with him. No one would be a better shopping partner.

Timmy left his room to meet up with his parents, Pauline and their grandmother. They then travelled to the party venue together which made Timmy feel even worse due to the travel sickness that his pregnancy appeared to be bringing on. He would need to get some more anti-nausea tablets before the flight to the Cayman Islands – it was bad enough being sick for practically 6 hours from LA to New York and e didn’t want to repeat that for the 4 hour flight to see his chosen family. When they reached the venue, Timmy had to brace himself to get out of the taxi. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

Timmy was right the first time. He felt miserable the whole time, people were dancing and drinking and the music was really loud which he didn’t need right now. This stress wasn’t good for him or for the baby. After staying inside for about an hour and a half, Timmy had made his way around most of the guests to say thanks for coming, he made his way outside and sat against a wall, pulling out his phone and dialling Liz’s number. “Hi, T. Is everything okay? Did you mean to call me or were you trying to reach Armie?”

“I was wanting to talk to you. Am I keeping you from anything?” Timmy asked.

“I can’t be too long as we’re having dinner with Armie’s parents and I don’t want to leave him to answer their questions alone. He’ll be okay for a little bit though. Is this about the baby?” Liz questioned.

“Kinda. I’m currently at my party and I’m having a horrible time. The music is way too loud, I can’t stand the smells of the food, drinks, alcohol and the sweating dancers. But I can’t leave because I have no way of explaining to my parents without revealing the truth. I told them I wasn’t feeling very well this morning and they still made me come here. Pauline invited the guests and whilst there are some friends of mine here, there’s a lot of hers. Honestly, my ideal birthday night would be curling up on the sofa and watching a film with you, Armie, Hops and Ford.” Timmy rambled.

“Oh, sweetie. I wish there was something I could do. When you arrive, that is how we will spend the day. Presumably after Armie has fucked you into the mattress. He’s going to be thrilled to see you again. We will also be having a mini Christmas so you have that to look forwards too. You could always tell your parents that you’ve tried your best to stay at the party but it’s becoming too much and you need to leave.” Liz suggested. “I’m so sorry but I need to get back to our love now. Sending you both my love. Bye!”

Since he didn’t want to face his parents, Timmy sent them a text stating that he’d thrown up again and needed to go home. They wished him well and stayed with his friends who were still enjoying his party without him. Upon arriving home, he sent a text to Liz, thanking her for the advice. Timmy then put his phone down and got changed out of the jeans that were cutting into his slight bump and put on his comfy pyjama bottoms and one of Armie’s jumpers again. He then took out the ultrasound picture to look at it, smiling happily. “Daddy will know about you soon, little one. I can’t wait to tell him.” Timmy put the ultrasound away and curled up around his stomach, placing a protective hand on the barely-there bump.


	10. Reunion

Timmy got off the plane and was immediately blinded by the glorious sun shining down on the Cayman Islands. He couldn’t wait to see Armie again, and the rest of the family too. He was looking forwards to seeing Liz as well.

Timmy: Just landed. Need to get my bags and go to the toilet.

Liz: I’m at the entrance and I’ll meet you there. It’s a small airport, you can’t miss it x

Timmy: Thanks, see you soon.

When he got into the air conditioned sanctuary of the airport, he immediately headed to the bathroom, needing to go for a piss. Thankfully, he’d taken his anti-nausea tablets and some travel sickness ones too so he managed the 4 hour flight with little issue, not needing a bucket this time. After grabbing his bags and sending a quick message to his parents to let them know he’d arrived safely, Timmy headed to meet Liz. She looked as radiant as always. “Timmy! It’s so good to see you.” She exclaimed, pulling him into a gentle but tight hug.

“Thank you. I’ve missed you all so much.” Timmy admitted.

“And we’ve all missed you. Harper will be more thrilled to see you than Armie, if that’s even possible. She adores you. She asks at least 12 times a day when can she see you again or can daddy call Timmy so that she can talk to you.” Liz explained, knowing that Timmy would feel better about being here if he knew how much they all wanted him there. Yes, it was supposed to be a family vacation but Timmy was their family too, especially now he was helping to expand the family by having this baby. They walked to the car together and got in, heading to the villa they were renting for the week. “How did your appointment go? I was going to ask you but I forgot and there was so much going on with Christmas and then getting everyone sorted to come here.”

“It went really well, the baby and I are okay. Although I didn’t enjoy being alone in the waiting room, everyone else seemed to have their other half with them and it made me think of how Armie doesn’t even know yet. It was very scary.” Timmy began.

“The first check-up is always the most nerve wracking. It’ll get easier.” Liz promised.

“I was bombarded with questions, Doctor Winters wanted to know if I’d told anyone as I need someone to support me so I mentioned that I’d told you. She also wanted to know if I’d decided what I’m doing about the baby but I’ve never considered anything else other than keeping our baby.” Timmy continued. “I’m about 4 weeks along, which makes sense. It coincides with the Gotham Awards.”

“I remember that night. You and Armie were gorgeous together. I wish you’d let me watch all the time.” Liz commented. Timmy blushed.

“You’d have to talk to Armie about that. I personally have minimal issue with that considering you’re being kind enough to share your husband with me.” Timmy admitted. “Anyway, the baby is about the size of a poppy seed. I’ve got a couple of copies of the ultrasound. I’m going to give one to Armie as an additional Christmas present.”

“He will love that. Armie does want more children and he loves you so much, I have no doubt that he is going to be thrilled.” Liz assured. “When are you going to tell him?”

“Soon.” Timmy replied as they pulled up to the villa, his stomach twisting with nerves.

Liz got out of the car an grabbed Timmy’s bags, leading him through the front door. “Armie! I’m home!” Liz called.

“Where did you go? I thought you were running errands, but they don’t usually take that long.” Armie asked as he entered the room. He froze in place upon seeing his young lover.

“Surprise.” Timmy had no chance to say anything else as Armie had walked across the room in a few large strides and pulled Timmy into a bruising kiss.

“I’m gonna take the kids to the beach.” Liz commented, gathering the beach bag and going into the back yard where the children were playing. In no time at all, they were off to the beach.

“What are you doing here? I thought I wasn’t going to see you until January.” Armie questioned.

“Liz and I planned to surprise you by me flying out to spend more time with you. I’ve missed you so much.” Timmy replied.

“I missed you too. Come here.” Armie then grabbed Timmy’s hand and pulled him along to the bedroom before pushing Timmy down on the bed and climbing on top of him. Their mouths joined in a messy kiss and Armie started to strip them both.

“Can we go slow today? I want you to make love to me.” Timmy requested.

“We can do whatever you want.” Armie replied against Timmy’s lips.

Once they both had their shirts off, Armie ran his hands all over Timmy’s chest, tugging at his nipples before trailing his hand down Timmy’s stomach and dipping into his waistband and wrapping around the younger man’s cock. Timmy moaned loudly, thank God Liz had taken the kids away from the villa. Armie crawled down Timmy’s body, removing his tracksuit bottoms as he went. Once there, Armie allowed his tongue to circle the head of Timmy’s cock before taking it fully into his mouth. Timmy bucked up into Armie’s mouth, letting out another loud moan. “Don’t make me wait, I want you inside me already. It’s your fault for teasing me before I had to leave for the airport.” Timmy cried. Armie took this opportunity to push his fingers into Timmy’s mouth, getting them all slicked up to put inside his young lover. After deeming them lubricated enough, he circled the first one around Timmy’s hole whilst deep throating the young man’s cock. Timmy cried out in relief and annoyance when Armie finally pressed his finger inside him. If Armie’s fingers were feeling this good then how would his cock feel? Armie loved this. He had to stretch Timmy every time they had sex. It was as though no one had ever fucked his young lover which clearly wasn’t true. They could fuck multiple times a day and he would still be so tight. It was glorious. Armie took his time to stretch Timmy, this was always how things went when Timmy asked for them to make love. It was a rare occurrence because Timmy usually requested to be fucked hard and fast. Armie wanted to savour this moment. But at the same time, he couldn’t deny Timmy anything.

Armie stood up from the bed and removed his jeans, he grabbed the bottle of lube again, putting a reasonable amount in his hands and throwing the lube over his shoulder before rubbing it up and down his cock, ensuring he was slicked enough and slowly pressing inside Timmy. Timmy cried out in relief. “You feel so good.” Timmy moaned, trying to get closer to Armie. Timmy was like a koala, Armie was sat upright with Timmy in his lap. It meant Timmy had to do most of the work but he was happy with that. Considering Armie didn’t yet know he was pregnant, it was up to Timmy to protect their miracle but ensuring they weren’t being too rough.

“Fuck, Timmy, you’re so tight. It feels as though no one’s ever fucked you.” Armie groaned. Holding onto Timmy’s hips, Armie thrusted up hitting Timmy’s prostate, causing his love’s orgasm to tear through him unexpectedly. Timmy screamed loudly, loving the feeling of Armie inside him, feeling overwhelmed as his orgasm hit. Armie followed shortly after, spilling himself inside Timmy. Armie pulled out of Timmy and lay down, encouraging his young lover to lay down beside him. Timmy curled up into Armie’s side. “This is the best surprise ever.” Armie breathed, pressing another kiss to Timmy’s lips.


	11. Full of Surprises

Armie and Timmy didn’t spend too long cuddling in bed, they needed to have a shower before Liz returned with Harper and Ford. They made the smart decision to shower separately so that they were ready when Liz returned, not still in the shower for round 2. Whilst Timmy showered, Liz returned with Harper and Ford in tow. “Daddy! Where were you?” Harper asked, wanting to know why Armie didn’t go to the beach with them.

“I need to nip upstairs, stay with Daddy.” Liz told the children, going to the bedroom where Timmy was getting dressed. She waited in the doorway, admiring the view for a moment before walking in. “Hey, T. I’ve just come to get the presents.”

“Okay. How did you get them here without Armie noticing?” Timmy asked, this woman was incredible.

“I told him I was going back to the bedroom to check that we hadn’t missed anything and left him to get the kids in the car. It was quite simple considering Ford was screaming and Harper was crying. Kept him occupied for a while.” Liz explained. Once he was dressed, Timmy helped Liz to carry all of the presents downstairs, quickly wandering to the hallway where his bags were still located and getting the envelope containing his first ultrasound for Armie. He then entered the main room to squeals of delight.

“TIMMY!” Harper screamed, running into his outstretched arms. She held on very tightly and wouldn’t allow Timmy to let go of her, Timmy had to try and get to his feet with Harper still clinging to him. He managed to do it and sat himself on the sofa, beside Armie.

“Right, we are having a late Christmas with Timmy.” Liz announced.

“Yay!” Harper smiled as Ford wandered over to them and placed himself on Armie’s knee.

“Right, Harper, this one is from Mommy, Daddy and Timmy.” Liz stated, handing over a small gift bag. Harper quickly ripped open the bag to reveal a beautiful red Peacoat.

“I love it!”

“Ford, this one is from Timmy.” Liz told her son, handing over another gift bag. Ford tore it open with enthusiasm and showed everyone the soft, beige teddy bear inside. He clutched it close to his chest and leaned across to give Timmy a hug.

Harper opened her next present from Timmy, it had been wrapped carefully as the present was in a gold box. Harper opened it and spun around on Timmy’s lap to wrap her arms around his neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She exclaimed, passing the box to Liz who showed Armie the beautiful gold bracelet with a little crown and a diamond. They had to pry Harper away from Timmy so that she didn’t strangle him.

“I thought our little princess might like a crown.” Timmy laughed, playing on the joke of him calling Armie ‘his King’

Ford’s last present was from the three adults and went opened showed a race car onesie. He demanded to be changed into it immediately. As soon as their presents had been opened, Harper and Ford lost all interest in the unopened presents, but they waited with the adults until everything had been opened.

Timmy had bought Liz a heart shaped locket, with Armie’s help, he’d placed a photo of Harper and Ford in each side. “Oh, boys. I love it so much. I never want to take it off. Will you put it on me?” She asked, turning to Timmy who still had a lapful of Harper. It took some persuasion, but she did move to sit with Ford on Armie’s lap. Timmy happily took the locket from Liz and undid the clasp, reconnecting it when she was wearing it.

“That looks beautiful, it really suits you.” Armie said, pressing a kiss to his wife’s hand.

Liz pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks before sitting down again, taking Ford into her arms as Harper returned to Timmy so that Armie could unwrap his present from Timmy.

With some assistance from Liz, Timmy had made a leather-bound photo album for his partner, containing photos from their time together in Crema and all the promo they’d been doing for Call Me By Your Name. It also contained blank pages for future photos. Armie pulled Timmy into a kiss, quickly turning passionate. “I love you so much.” He said into Timmy’s mouth, pulling away when he felt Harper’s hands on his chest.

“My Timmy, not yours.” She pouted, causing Timmy to laugh.

“Okay, Hops. If you say so.” Armie laughed.

Armie tried to take Harper from Timmy’s lap so that the young brunette could open his presents. She refused. “It’s okay. Hopsey can help me to open my presents, can’t you?” Timmy offered. Harper nodded enthusiastically, accepting Timmy’s first present from Liz. With Harper’s help, he unwrapped a small box containing a key. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s a key to our house.” Liz smiled. “We keep telling you that you’re always welcome and you are – now you don’t have to check with us, you can just show up.” Timmy’s eyes filled with tears, he just couldn’t believe that this was his life, he was a part of this wonderful family that had welcomed him with open arms and they wanted him to stay!

“Next one, next one!” Harper called, encouraging Liz to hand over Timmy’s second present.

“You didn’t have to get me anything else! The key is enough.” Timmy stated. This time, when his eyes teared up, Timmy couldn’t hold them back and started sobbing. “Thank you so much.” It was their true family photo. Every year, Armie and Liz took a photo to show their family and it was the cover of all the Christmas cards they sent out. Whilst the photographer was with them this year, they’d asked Timmy to join them for a ‘true’ photo, as he was part of their family. In this photo, Armie was sat in the middle with Timmy on his left and Liz on his right. Harper was sat happily in Timmy’s lap whereas Ford sat with Liz. Archie also made an appearance in this photo, sat on the floor at Armie’s feet.

Armie wrapped his arms around Timmy to try and comfort him, although these were happy tears. Liz took this opportunity to encourage Harper and Ford to leave the room, Ford took no convincing as it was time for him to have a nap and he was practically asleep but Harper had to be carried away, crying as she went. Timmy wiped his tears away and sat up. “I have another little something for you.” Timmy confessed, looking at his partner.

“And you complained that we got you two things!” Armie joked, accepting the envelope that Timmy handed to him. Armie opened the envelope to reveal an ultrasound, with Timothée Chalamet at the top. “Are you serious?” Armie asked. Timmy nodded.

“I’m pregnant.”


	12. Catch Up

Armie pulled Timmy into a hug, unable to stop smiling. “That’s amazing. I can’t believe it! We’re having a baby?! I love you so much!” Armie exclaimed, pulling Timmy in for a kiss. They were both giggling happily, so ecstatic about this revelation. “When did you find out?” Armie asked, once he regained the ability to speak properly, still beaming.

“The day I went home.”

“And you’ve had to carry that by yourself for over a week?” Armie questioned.

“Not quite. I did tell one person. None of my family know yet, though so it was a tough week.” Timmy replied.

“Who knows other than me?”

“I do.” Liz stated from the doorway. She then sat down next to Timmy so that he was sandwiched in between the couple.

“So, you told Liz first?” Armie asked, looking hurt.

“Yes, I’m sorry. Please don’t be upset with me.”

“He only told me because he needed someone to talk to about things. Timmy wanted to tell you in person, not over the phone.” Liz explained. Armie wrapped his arm around Timmy and pulled his young lover into his side. Timmy buried his face in Armie’s neck.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’ve had someone to talk to and since it wasn’t me, I’m glad you felt able to tell Liz. And I understand you wanting to tell me in person, if you’d told me over the phone then I wouldn’t be able to look you in the eyes and tell you how pleased I am about this news. I know what you’re like, if you can’t see the expression on someone’s face then you will continually doubt if they’re being honest so I am fine with you waiting to tell me. I love you so much, although I will apologise for not remembering to wear a condom, but I’m not angry or upset that we’re going to have a baby.” Armie rambled. To shut him up, Timmy moved from where his head was resting to press a gentle kiss to Armie’s lips, shutting him up.

Liz smiled at them, she knew that this would be the outcome but could understand Timmy’s nervousness. She’d felt that nervous herself when telling him about Harper and then Ford, so it must have been much worse for Timmy because she was married to Armie, but in the public eye Timmy was only a friend to Armie, it was going to look bad when people found out the truth.

“Tell me everything about the baby. How far along are you? Are you both okay? When’s your next appointment? What are we going to do about this? Do you want me to be there when you tell your family?” Armie quizzed.

“Armie! Give the poor boy a chance to answer one question before you ask the next.” Liz lectured, giving her husband a knowing look.

“It’s okay, Liz. I’m so pleased that Armie wants to know everything, I’ve been waiting to tell him all of this for over a week.” Timmy dismissed. “I’m nearly 5 weeks along, which means the baby was conceived after the Gotham Awards.”

“We did get a bit carried away that night, didn’t we?” Armie smiled.

“Yes, but it was a great night. And now we’re going to have a baby together, I can’t regret anything. I want this.” Timmy replied. “Anyway, our baby is about the size of a poppy seed, we’re both doing well. Apart from all the morning sickness, that is.”

“Has anything been helping? Is there anything we can do?” Armie interrupted.

“The ginger tea had been great, I’ve also been having ginger biscuits. Doctor Winters prescribed me some anti-nausea tablets and I’ve also been taking travel sickness medication before long journeys, which has been really helpful.” Timmy added.

“I’m so glad. What can I do?” Armie continued.

“I’m sure there will be lots of things in the future. Right now, I just need you here with me. And yes, you will be there when I tell my parents. You have no choice about that. I know they’re going to be disappointed in me and I don’t want to go through that myself. I also want your help explaining our relationship to them as I struggle to put it into words. You asked what are we going to do about this? We’re going to have a baby, that’s what.” Timmy clarified.

“I love you so much.” Armie breathed, pulling Timmy in for another kiss that left them both breathless. “I did mean what are we going to do about the three of us, Hops and Ford as well as our unborn baby.”

“I don’t know. We’ll have to figure that out together.” Timmy replied.

“I know that you’re worried about the effect on Hops and Ford and I appreciate your concern but you and this baby are really important too. Our relationship may not be conventional but our children are going to be taught about how love is love, and that it doesn’t matter if you fall in love with more than one person, someone of a different gender, someone of the same gender. When it becomes obvious, you’re going to have to announce your pregnancy and if you aren’t honest about your committed relationship with Armie then you will probably get labelled as a slut, or something similar. The last thing either of us want is for your name to be dragged through the mud. So, when the time comes, we’ll make a statement about our relationship and announce your pregnancy.” Liz reasoned.

“Speaking of Hops and Ford, when are we going to tell them that they are going to have a baby sibling? It’s probably going to be confusing for them.” Timmy asked.

“It won’t. They both love you. Harper was really excited to be a big sister and she adores you so much. Besides, this just cements the fact that you are a part of our family, no matter what you think. It may be a little unconventional, but we are very happy with this.” Armie replied.

“Honestly, Timmy, our relationship is perfect for us. Whatever anyone else thinks doesn’t matter, as long as we’re happy. I love the fact that you’re pregnant. I love our family. I love you, in the same way that I love Hops and Ford.” Liz confessed.

“I love you, too.” Timmy mumbled. “I couldn’t have made it through the past few days without you.” Liz pressed a kiss to his curls.

“It’s okay, sweetie.” She responded, getting up and leaving the room to go and check on Harper and Ford.

Armie picked up his copy of the ultrasound to admire it again. “I can’t believe we made a person.” He whispered to Timmy, kissing him again. Neither of them could stop smiling into the kiss.


	13. Movie Night and Morning Sex

Armie was on cloud 9 – another baby! But this one with Timmy! It was all he wanted. They spent the rest of the day talking quietly about their baby, the night that had led to the little one’s conception and talking about how things had gone since they’d last seen each other as they’d been too caught up in each other earlier on. When Ford woke from his nap, he came downstairs and chose to play on the rug with some farmyard toys that Liz’s parents had gotten him for Christmas. Harper came downstairs shortly after Ford did, carrying a fairy tale book with multiple stories inside. She was also clutching a ballerina rabbit, it had always been one of her favourite toys. Timmy had gifted it to her for her second birthday as she had recently started ballet lesson. Armie and Timmy were curled up together on the sofa, legs tangled so you couldn’t tell which were Armie’s legs and which were Timmy’s. Harper climbed up onto the sofa, settling in Timmy’s arms. Handing the book to Armie, allowing him to read to them. Timmy loved the sound of his partner’s voice.

After dinner, the group all settled down in the living room and put on a DVD, considering Timmy’s lack of Disney knowledge, Harper insisted upon watching Moana. Harper and Ford didn’t make it to the end of the movie, falling asleep as they’d been so busy playing during the day. “You head on up to bed, Liz. You’ve been watching them all day. Timmy and I will change these two into their pyjamas and put them to bed.” Armie offered.

“If you’re sure.” Liz smiled before heading up to their bedroom, changing into her own pyjamas and climbing into the king sized bed and nodding off.

Timmy scooped up a sleeping Harper who stirred, snuggling further into Timmy’s arms. Armie collected Ford and wandered to the young boy’s temporary room. It took some convincing but once Harper was in her room, Timmy managed to get her out of the pretty pale pink dress and into her Elsa nightgown. He tucked her into bed and softly sang to her, watching as she drifted off with a fond smile on his face. Unbeknownst to Timmy, Armie had been stood in the doorway for a while, having had no problems with Ford, and was beaming to himself at the sight of Timmy gently singing to Harper and he stroked her hair to encourage her to sleep. As much as Harper wanted to stay awake so that she could spend more time with Timmy, she couldn’t resist the pull of dreamland. When he was certain that Harper was asleep, Timmy pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned around to find Armie stood in the doorway. He smiled at his partner as he left the room, Armie following behind him. “You are going to be an amazing parent.” Armie claimed, wrapping an arm around Timmy and pressing a kiss to his hair as they wandered to their room.

As Liz was already asleep, Armie and Timmy were very quiet as they entered the room and stripped out of their clothes. Considering he’s like a furnace, Armie decided to only wear his boxers and slid into bed alongside his wife. Timmy took slightly longer, going over to the drawers and pulling out one of Armie’s t-shirts and putting it on along with the boxers he’d kept on. Timmy then got into the bed, next to Armie since the man held up the covers to allow Timmy to crawl in. Timmy lay with his back to Armie and drifted off in no time, the older man spooning him, the interlaced fingers resting on his slightly swollen abdomen.

* * *

Timmy woke up the next morning, curled in Armie’s embrace. It took him a couple of moments to realise that he wasn’t dreaming, that he was actually here, with his lover who knew about the life they’d created together and was ecstatic about the news. Timmy wasn’t sure where Liz was but that didn’t matter to him, he snuggled further into Armie and fell asleep again, having had the best night’s sleep he’d had in a long time.

He was awoken by Armie pressing kisses along his neck and jawline, nipping and sucking as he went. Upon noticing that Timmy was awake, Armie pulled himself away from Timmy’s neck and joined their lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. “I love you.” Armie breathed as he pulled away from Timmy. He then placed a gentle hand on Timmy’s barely-there bump, stroking gently. This action only made Timmy hard, especially since Armie had awoken his with neck kisses. Timmy took his lover’s hand and put one finger into his mouth, using his tongue to circle the digit. Armie let out a low moan. “Fuck, I want to fuck you.” Timmy just smiled and went under the covers, releasing Armie’s hand and taking the older man’s cock into his mouth instead. “Fuck…” Armie groaned, moving his hands so they were tangled in the brunette’s curls.

Timmy loved Armie’s cock, it was quite long and rather thick. Having it in his mouth was almost as good as having it in his ass. Timmy’s oral fixation was something that they both enjoyed. Since Timmy had his ass up in the air, Armie moved him so that Timmy could still suck his cock whilst Armie began to circle his tongue around Timmy’s entrance. Timmy groaned around Armie’s cock, the vibrations from his moan almost sent Armie over the edge. Not wanting to cum until he was buried balls deep inside Timmy, Armie pulled the brunette off his cock and turned him around so that Timmy was now riding him. Even though Armie hadn’t gotten around to inserting any of his fingers inside his young lover, Armie knew he would be vaguely loose as they’d had sex upon seeing each other the day before. Armie leaned across to the bedside table, retrieving the bottle of lube and coating his cock with it, lining himself up with Timmy’s hole and allowing Timmy to sink down onto it, encouraging him to go slowly. Timmy didn’t want to go slowly but knew it was best considering his pregnancy.

When Timmy lifted himself until only the tip of Armie’s cock was still inside him, Armie would thrust up at the same time as Timmy pushed himself down again, causing them to meet with the sound of skin on skin, Armie hitting Timmy’s prostate every time. They kept speeding up, going faster and faster, Timmy couldn’t keep going for much longer, collapsing onto Armie’s chest as his lover kept thrusting into him, abusing his prostate. Timmy could feel his orgasm building, and instead of warning Armie, he let it flow through him, tearing a silent scream from the brunette’s throat. When Timmy clenched down around him, Armie couldn’t hold back his own release and spilled inside Timmy as the brunette exhaled several stuttering breaths. Armie rolled to the side so that Timmy could rest more comfortably, not laying on his stomach. “I love you both so much.” Armie whispered, tucking a stray curl behind Timmy’s ear.

“And we love you.”


	14. Meet the Hammer's

Timmy really enjoyed his time in the Cayman Islands with the Hammer-Chambers family. Harper loved roping him into helping her build sandcastles, have tea parties or to play dolls. It was nearly the end of their stay, and tonight would be Timmy’s first introduction to Armie’s parents and his brother, Viktor. Timmy had been trying to avoid this meeting, and Armie had been trying to prevent it from happening. It had gotten to that point in his life where Armie really didn’t care what his parents thought and if he never heard from his parents again once they found out about him and Timmy then he was fine with that, but he didn’t want to Harper and Ford to lose their grandparents.

They weren’t planning on telling Michael and Dru, but it was going to be difficult to explain Timmy’s presence. They’d never brought Nick to the Cayman Islands, and he’d been a constant friend of theirs. Armie knew that his mom wouldn’t take too kindly to Timmy being there because she knew he was Armie’s co-star in Call Me By Your Name, but he needed to spend as much time with both his parents and his young love before they had to resume the busy schedule for the remaining promotion of the film. They also had Timmy’s next ultrasound appointment on 20th January and Armie insisted on being there.

As it was New Year’s Eve and they’d all gone to a restaurant for dinner, nothing too fancy as they had 2 children under the age of 5. Ford was pushed along in his pram by Liz and Harper insisted on being carried by Timmy. It made the brunette feel so honoured and an important part of the family to be adored by Harper like this. They were the first to arrive at the restaurant. “8 for Hammer, please.” Armie stated as they arrived. The waitress led them to the table.

“Hello, my name is Brooke and I’ll be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks before the rest of your party arrive?” She introduced.

“Can we have a strawberry and raspberry Fruit Shoot for Harper, a berry burst Fruit Shoot for Ford and I would like a glass of white wine.” Liz began.

“Please can I have a vanilla milkshake?” Timmy requested.

“A mocha would be lovely.” Armie smiled. Timmy and Liz looked at him in confusion. Armie always ordered booze, so why wasn’t he?

“Coming right up.” Brooke replied before leaving.

“Are you okay, husband? You always get alcohol.” Liz asked.

“I felt like something different. I don’t have to drink all the time.” Armie replied. Timmy just smiled at him.

They would’ve continued their conversation but Michael, Dru and Viktor chose that moment to arrive. The made a beeline straight for the table when Liz waved at them.

“Grandma! Grandpa!” Harper exclaimed, running over to give them a hug each before returning to her spot on Timmy’s lap and curling up there.

“Mom, Dad, lovely to see you again. Viktor, long time no see.” Armie greeted, standing up to kiss his mom on the cheek and shake hands with his dad and brother.

“And you, brother. How have things been going in the world of acting?” Viktor asked after pressing a kiss to Elizabeth’s hand.

“Really well, we’ve been having a great time. This is Timmy, my co-star.” Armie introduced. Timmy gave a shy smile as he was now under the scrutinising of Armie’s family. It was very intimidating to the young brunette.

“Lovely. How are things going with your bakery, Elizabeth?” Dru asked, completely ignoring Timmy’s presence. Timmy looked at his feet sadly, he knew they weren’t going to accept him, but did they have to point blank ignore him? Before Liz could answer, Brooke returned with their drinks.

“What drinks would you like, sirs and madam?” She asked, looking at Michael, Dru and Viktor.

“2 beers and a white wine.” Michael ordered, knowing what his family usually drank.

“Coming right up, I’ll get you some menus too.” Brooke smiled as she left again. Timmy liked this waitress, she was very cheerful and polite. He’d had to deal with much worse.

“Where’s your beer, Armand?” Michael demanded when he noticed that Armie had a mug of coffee.

“I didn’t want one.” Armie replied. “Is that a problem?” Michael shook his head.

“So, tell us about your bakery, Elizabeth. I admire your talents.” Dru insisted.

“I’m really enjoying joining the boys on the promotional circuit as I am able to travel around and discover new foods or desserts to add to my repertoire.” Liz smiled, breaking off into conversation with Dru, knowing that it was easier to appease her by answering whatever she asked.

Brooke returned with 6 adult menus and 2 children’s menus along with Michael, Dru and Viktor’s drinks. “I’ll give you some time to decide. If you need anything, give me a call.” She smiled before wandering away.

Timmy encouraged Harper to sit on the seat next to him instead of on his lap. “What would you like to eat, Hops? You can choose whatever you’d like?”

“Please can I have some pizza, Timmy?” Harper replied.

“Of course, you can, Hops.” Timmy replied, pressing a kiss to her hair. Armie and Liz had taught their children wonderful manners.

Liz was sorting Ford out whilst Michael, Dru and Viktor were discussing the menu. Armie turned to Timmy and discreetly placed a hand on Timmy’s thigh. “Do you know what you’re going to have? Do you want to share a starter?” Armie whispered.

“What are you wanting for a starter? And I think I’m going to have a BBQ ribs and chicken tenders combo. I’m really hungry.” Timmy replied.

“My fault, sorry.” Armie smiled, moving his hand so that it was resting on Timmy’s barely-there bump, as he’d been doing since he found out that Timmy is pregnant. “I was looking at the potato skins with cheese and bacon.”

“They do sound nice but I’m preferring the sound of the garlic French baguette without cheese. I’m trying to be really careful about what I eat.” Timmy muttered.

“Has everyone decided? If so, I’ll ask the waitress to come back.” Michael asked, he received nods all round. Brooke returned with her notepad and happily accepted all of their food orders. She also noted down more drinks for those who wanted another one.

“I’m just going to nip to the bathroom.” Timmy excused himself, wandering to find the bathroom. If there was one thing he was disliking about being pregnant, it was how often he needed to use the bathroom.

Whilst Timmy was in the bathroom, Armie’s parents turned to him. “Why did you bring that boy?” Dru questioned.

“Because he’s a good friend of mine.” Armie defended.

“That’s no excuse, you’re going to see him again soon anyway. He didn’t need to come to Cayman.” Dru stated.

“If you want us to leave then we’ll leave.” Armie responded. “Besides, Timmy is important to me and he’s part of my chosen family. Now, excuse me.” Armie was fuming. There was nothing wrong with Timmy. How could anyone not love the brunette? He was adorable. Armie wandered into the bathroom to find Timmy throwing up. He couldn’t see his young love but he could hear someone throwing up and they were the only ones in the bathroom. “Sweet tea, it’s only me.” Armie called. Timmy unlocked the door, allowing Armie to look at him. “I’m so sorry for the way they’re treating you. If you don’t want to stay then we’ll all go back to the villa.”

“I don’t want to ruin dinner with your family.” Timmy frowned.

“You’re not going to ruin it, they’re going to ruin it.” Armie assured, wrapping his arms around Timmy and pulling his partner in for a kiss, not caring that Timmy had just thrown up. They sprung apart when the door opened.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. As you were.” Viktor dismissed, continuing his way to the urinal.

Timmy and Armie looked surprised. “What?” Armie questioned in disbelief.

“Well considering they’re questioning why you brought your co-star here, on a family trip, with your wife and children, the logical explanation was that something more than meets the eye was going on.” Viktor replied.

“But you’re not against it?” Armie asked.

“No. I know mom and dad are but I’m not that closed minded. If you’re happy then that’s all that matters.” Viktor responded. “Can I finish having a piss now?”

Timmy and Armie left the bathroom and went back to the table where Brooke was handing out the starters. Armie and Timmy had decided to share a starter considering they had both ordered pretty large meals. Timmy wanted the garlic French baguette, so they got the garlic French baguette. Amazingly, Michael and Dru decided to keep quiet about the food sharing although they probably said less considering Harper and Ford were also having some. Thankfully, things were pretty quiet whilst everyone was eating but Michael and Dru had ordered more alcohol so Armie expected things to get worse as the night progressed.

Most people at the table were shocked when Armie ordered a glass of Pepsi as his second drink but due to Timmy’s pregnancy, he was trying to cut down on the amount he was drinking. Armie didn’t know what it was about his young love that inspired such devotion within him but there was something. Armie had tried to cut down on the amount that he drinks ever since finding out that Liz was pregnant with Harper but he never managed it. Timmy and their baby were everything to Armie and if they could inspire him to be a better father, he didn’t see the problem. Evidently, others did.

“What’s wrong with you today, Armand? Nothing usually stops you from having a few beers and considering it’s New Years Eve too, why aren’t you drinking?” Michael demanded. Armie had been dreading someone asking a question like that. Another reason he wasn’t drinking was because he didn’t know what his family were going to say or what questions they were going to ask so he was avoiding alcohol to stay alert, and not reveal anything.

“I’m trying to cut down. The kids don’t need to see me as often as they do. I’m turning over a new leaf.” Armie admitted, much to the shock of everyone at the table, except Timmy. Timmy was aware that his partner had been wanting to cut back for a while and had complete faith in him. Besides, Timmy hadn’t been paying complete attention to the conversation as Harper was demanding his attention and ignoring everyone else at the table.

“You couldn’t manage it last time, what makes any difference now?” Dru questioned, doubting Armie like she usually does.

“Nothing makes a difference, I’ve just decided to give it another go.” Armie countered.

“Okay, you don’t need to snap, Armand.” Michael scolded. Armie let out a loud exhale.

“So, Timmy, tell us about yourself.” Viktor cut in, wanting to both change the subject and get to know his brother’s love. Timmy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Armie lightly grasped Timmy’s hand, intertwining their fingers and gently drawing shapes on the back of Timmy’s hand with his thumb.

“What would you like to know?” Timmy asked, sounding much more composed than he felt.

“I heard that you grew up in New York, what was that like?”

“Personally, I really like the city despite it being so loud and busy and crowded. Although, I did have a slight preference for our summer home in France. But living in New York means I am acclimatised to walking long distances as it is very difficult to drive anywhere.” Timmy replied, not really sure what they were wanting him to say. It was obvious that Michael and Dru were only feigning interest.

“What did your parents think of the decision to pursue acting?” Dru inquired. Armie resisted the urge to roll his eyes, of course that was the first thing his mom said to Timmy.

“They’ve always been very supportive of me and the choices I’ve made. My mum was an actress herself and so is my sister.” Timmy smiled. Dru just turned her nose up at him.

Thankfully, Brooke chose that moment to bring out their main courses. Timmy felt so hungry he was practically salivating at the sight of his meal. Timmy’s plate of food was easily the same size as Armie’s. “That’s a bit greedy.” Michael muttered.

“What is?” Armie asked, voicing Timmy’s thoughts.

“The size of the meal your friend has ordered. He’s only small and that’s a very large amount of food. You could feed 3 people with that one plate.” Michael observed, Dru nodded in agreement. Timmy got up without a word and ran to the bathroom, tears beginning to fall.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Armie demanded, before leaving to run after Timmy.

Timmy had run into the bathroom and locked himself in the stall. He felt so humiliated. Armie had warned him about his parents but Armie had no idea they were going to be so rude. “Love, can you open the door?” Armie requested. Timmy reluctantly opened the door and the sight broke Armie’s heart. Timmy had drawn in on himself, trying to seem smaller than he is. There were tear tracks on his face, tears still streaming from his eyes. “Oh, Sweet Tea.” Armie breathed, wrapping his arms around Timmy, who melted into his embrace. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Armie repeated as he kept pressing kisses against any part of Timmy’s head that he could reach. Timmy took a deep breath and pulled away from Armie.

“Let’s go. I’m kinda hungry and I’ve left Liz to feed Ford and Harper.” Timmy announced, walking out of the bathroom with his head held high. He didn’t need to be upset, he was taking care of himself and their baby. That was all that mattered.


	15. New Year's Eve

They returned to the table and Timmy quite happily sat and ate his meal alongside assisting Harper with hers. At least with her being 3, he only had to ensure that her food was cut up into bite-size pieces. Despite their judging looks, Timmy ignored Michael and Dru, focusing on himself and eating the majority of his food. What Timmy couldn’t manage, Armie happily finished. “Are we stopping for dessert or is everyone full?” Michael asked, clearly wanting to leave sooner rather than later.

“Ice cream! Ice cream!” Harper chanted.

“I’d quite like one. Can we look at the menu?” Timmy asked, quietly. Armie nodded, smiling as he subtly caressed Timmy’s bump again.

“More food? You’re going to put weight on.” Dru commented, frowning at Timmy.

“No shit.” Timmy snapped. “I might be trying to.” Michael and Dru looked alarmed, and angry.

“That was unnecessary, you shouldn’t talk to people like that. And in front of young, impressionable children too. Apologise to my wife.” Michael demanded.

“Timmy has nothing to apologise for. If you weren’t being cruel to him in the first place then there would’ve been no need for his response. I don’t like you being rude to someone that I care about.” Armie defended.

“Don’t hurt Timmy. I love Timmy. He’s nicer than you. I don’t like you.” Harper stated forcefully, folding her arms across her chest. It made Armie feel great that his children adored Timmy so much. When Timmy was around, no one else stood a chance with Harper. It would’ve made things difficult for the couple if Harper and Ford didn’t like Timmy but it was very tough to dislike the brunette once you got to know him. Liz had to try her best not to smirk, it was very funny to see her in-laws being put in their place by a 3-year-old. Viktor was quietly laughing at the looks on his parents faces.

Luckily, Brooke seemed to sense the tension and arrived at that moment. “Let me get these plates out of your way. Are you wanting to look at the dessert menu?”

“Yes, please.” Liz smiled.

“I’ll take these plates out of your way and bring you some menus.” Brooke responded.

“Why are you wanting to put weight on?” Dru asked, not trying to make conversation, but just to be nosey.

“That’s not really appropriate. If Timmy wanted you to know then I’m sure he would have told you.” Liz commented.

When Brooke brought the dessert menus, Harper climbed into Timmy’s lap, trying to hold onto Armie without leaving Timmy’s lap. It resulted in Armie putting his arm around the back of Timmy’s chair, leaning close to both his daughter and his pregnant lover as they studied the menu. Michael and Dru looked at them weirdly – to those who didn’t know, the pair did have an oddly close friendship. Liz smiled as she watched them, discreetly taking a photo, this was exactly how they were going to look when it was their child wanting their attention.

“I can’t decide between the Mile High Chocolate Gateau and the Ice Cream Brownie Slice.” Timmy told his partner.

“I think you should get the Mile High Chocolate Gateau.” Armie winked.

“Do you want to share it with me?” Timmy mumbled, trying to hide the flush on his face at Armie's recollection of the time they had sex in an airplane bathroom.

“You enjoy it. If there’s any you don’t want then I’ll finish it.” Armie replied, gazing fondly at Timmy as he talked to Harper.

When Brooke brought out the desserts, Timmy couldn’t wait to tuck in, his chocolate gateau looked amazing. Timmy, Harper and Ford were the only ones having dessert, everyone else at the table had ordered a hot drink to try and calm the alcohol flowing through their systems. Armie was quite relieved that his parents were slowing it down as they were rude enough when sober, Armie didn’t want them to get drunk as he was angry enough with them already. Armie felt bad for having swore in front his children but he was so defensive of Timmy it was unreal, no one spoke to his love like that and got away with it – it’s part of the reason he had to abandon social media. Timmy did manage to eat all of his chocolate gateau, with the exception of the spoonful he offered to Armie, who happily accepted.

Once all the food was gone, Dru clicked her fingers to summon Brooke who arrived promptly, still with a smile on her face despite how rudely she was being treated. “Can I get you anything else?” She asked.

“Just the bill, please.” Armie replied, flashing her a gentle smile. She took away the desert dishes and slid the bill onto the table. All of the adults, except Timmy, got out their wallets or purses to put some cash in the middle as the Hammer family usually did at group meals. When Timmy did move to get some money out, Armie’s hand clasped around his wrist. “I’ll get it for you.”

“I can pay for myself.” Timmy replied.

“I know you can but it’s my treat.” Armie smiled, gazing fondly at the brunette. Dru and Michael were once again looking at the pair with confusion and distain, whereas Viktor looked on in complete understanding what was going on. They left any change as a tip for their waitress and put their coats on. Liz put Ford back into his pram and wrapped the blanket around him, Harper insisted on staying with Timmy, but Armie was the one who carried her back to the villa, wanting to be cautious due to the baby and all of the food Timmy had just eaten. To keep Harper satisfied, Timmy linked his arm through Armie’s, snuggling in close.

Viktor couldn’t believe how happy his brother looked with his young co-star – he doubted he’d ever seen Armie so happy before. Though he did feel a little bit sorry for Liz who was being completely ignored in favour of Timmy.

Liz didn’t mind, she just wanted Armie to be happy – and he was. As she’d stated numerous times before, she adored Timmy, if she had anything against their relationship then she would’ve said so. Liz was not someone who kept quiet, she generally tended to say what was on her mind although she’d had to bite her tongue at the meal with her in-laws before she gave the game away. How could anyone not love Timmy?

Armie led the way to the villa they were staying in, his parents and Viktor trailing behind. When they arrived back at the villa, Timmy carried Ford upstairs with Harper in tow, leaving Armie and Liz to be gracious hosts. Ford had already fallen asleep so Timmy took off his shirt and shorts, carrying him over to the changing table as he was in need of a fresh nappy. He slept through the process of being changed so Timmy lay him down in the cot, kissing his forehead before leaving the room. Timmy then took Harper to the bathroom so that she could be bathed, she also needed to use the potty to avoid an accident. When Harper was clean and her hair had been washed, Timmy lifted her out of the bath and settled her on the potty. After she’d used it, Timmy poured the contents down the toilet and washed his hands as Harper stood wrapped in a towel. He took the young girl’s hand and led her through to her room, getting a pull-up from the bag and a fresh nightgown. Unfortunately for Timmy, or maybe it was lucky, but Harper didn’t want to sleep yet, she was hyped up from her ice cream. Timmy read 5 stories from her fairy tale book before turning on her nightlight and sitting down next to her, gently stroking the side of her face. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep then. Timmy placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, turning around to once again find Armie stood in the doorway.

When Timmy was within reach, Armie grabbed his hand and led the brunette to their bedroom, pushing him against the door and claiming his lips as soon as the door was shut. “Armie! Your parents are downstairs!” Timmy exclaimed.

“Looks like you’re going to need to be extra quiet.” Armie responded, Timmy moaned at that. “I don’t have enough time to fuck you now, but I’ll make sure you’re prepared for later.” Armie then put his hands down the back of Timmy’s jeans, cupping the brunette’s ass as he spread Timmy’s cheeks open and began to circle a finger around Timmy’s entrance. Timmy moaned quietly, but still too loud considering Hops and Ford were asleep and Michael and Dru didn’t know about them. When Armie finally pressed a finger inside Timmy’s ass, Armie had to quickly surge forwards and capture the brunette’s mouth so he could swallow the moan that spilled from Timmy. It wasn’t long before Armie had 3 fingers inside Timmy and the brunette was on the edge. Timmy took Armie’s other hand in his mouth, tongue circling around the digits as he spilled in his underwear. “Do you want some help cleaning yourself up before coming downstairs to join us?”

“I’ll be fine, but you’d better go before someone gets suspicious.” Timmy smiled, remaining stood on unsteady legs.

“Take your time. I love you both.” Armie whispered, pressing a kiss to Timmy’s lips.

“We love you, too.”


	16. Happy New Year

Timmy decided that it would be easiest to put on his pyjamas, so he grabbed one of Armie’s jumpers and a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms. He then went to the bathroom, needing to use the toilet and clean himself up. After changing he then went downstairs and re-joined everyone as they were lounging on the sofas. Liz and Armie were curled up together on the loveseat, Michael and Dru were sat on the other sofa with Viktor leaving Timmy to sit alone, curled in on himself in one of the armchairs. They were all drinking something alcoholic, even Armie who had decided to have 1 can of beer to shut his parents up. “Would you like a drink, T?” Liz asked, smiling at Timmy.

“I’ll get myself some water, thank you.” Timmy replied.

“Why don’t you want a beer? Are you underage?” Dru inquired.

“I’m not drinking because I’m choosing not to. I’m 22. Just.” Timmy defended. Michael scoffed.

“If Timmy doesn’t want to drink then he doesn’t have to, no one can force him.” Liz stated, having had enough of her in-laws to last her a lifetime.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, Elizabeth.” Dru smiled. Armie couldn’t believe his parents. Timmy was the one who was owed an apology, not Liz.

Timmy returned from the kitchen with a bottle of water and was encouraged to sit with Armie and Liz, neither of them caring what Michael and Dru thought. Liz moved over so that Timmy could sit in the middle, despite her knowing how uncomfortable being in the middle made Timmy feel. It was her way of showing Michael, Dru and Viktor that she adored Timmy. It was only 10pm but Timmy was ready to go to bed, he didn’t want to be rude and leave the room so Armie wrapped an arm around Timmy, moving him to lie against his side and fall asleep. “I’m going to nip to the bathroom.” Dru excused, wandering up the stairs. Timmy was fast asleep, plastered against Armie’s side.

“Why does he have to sit in the middle of you? Surely he was fine in the armchair.” Michael observed.

“We like having Timmy sit with us and we’re the ones who chose to let him sit in between us.” Armie replied. “Timmy hasn’t been very well so we’re wanting to look after him.”

“He didn’t seem ill at dinner, he scoffed a ridiculous amount of food and then had a large chocolate cake. If he was ill, surely he’d have been less hungry.” Michael hypothesised.

“What are we talking about now?” Dru asked, re-entering the room.

“Nothing, let’s change the subject.” Armie replied.

“I was talking about how greedy his friend is for someone who’s supposedly ill.” Michael corrected.

“There’s no way he’s ill if he can eat that much food.” Dru agreed.

“Is he better now?” Viktor asked, looking pointedly at his brother.

“Yes, thank you. Although we’re still trying to be considerate.” Armie answered.

“Timmy has been wonderful for helping with the children. Harper adores him, I think she prefers Timmy to the both of us!” Liz laughed. Armie nodded in agreement. Before anyone else could say anything, Timmy woke with a start and sat up, hand immediately flying to his mouth as he ran out of the room. “I’ll make some tea, you go check on him.” Liz instructed, looking at Armie. Dru, Michael and Viktor just watched in surprise at this occurrence as Armie and Liz handled the situation as though it was completely normal. It was, they just didn’t know this.

Timmy had gone to the bathroom upstairs and was kneeling next to the toilet, still throwing up as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Oh, Sweet Tea.” Armie breathed, getting down until he was knelt next to his young love. He wrapped an arm around Timmy and began to stroke his back soothingly as Timmy continued to throw up. “I hate that I’ve put you in this situation.”

“It’s okay.” Timmy smiled as he lifted his head away from the toilet. “Our baby is going to be worth every moment of this.”

“I’m so glad you’re not angry with me over this. Our baby is going to be so loved.” Armie sighed.

“Why would I be angry? Besides, it’s half my fault at least.” Timmy replied.

“It’s completely my fault, I’m the one who forgot to wear a condom. Liz used to curse me a lot when she had morning sickness, or if either of the children kicked, or kept her awake, it was my fault.” Armie stated.

“I have always wanted children and I love you so much. As far as I see it, it’s a win-win situation.” Timmy beamed.

“I love you, too. Both of you.” Armie grinned, leaning forwards to kiss Timmy. Timmy knew not to bother with pushing Armie away and reminding him that the brunette had just been sick, Armie always replied stating he didn’t care, pulling Timmy in for a kiss anyway. Timmy decided he might as well just enjoy the kisses. Now that Timmy felt that he was unlikely to throw up again, he pulled away from Armie and moved to stand up. Armie was there immediately, pulling himself off the floor before offering a hand to Timmy. Timmy accepted it gratefully, pressing a kiss to Armie’s cheek before leaving the bathroom and heading downstairs again. Armie flushed the toilet and followed Timmy with a fond smile on his face.

Back downstairs, the TV had been turned on as there was only 10 minutes left until midnight. Timmy wandered down, grabbing a blanket and curling up in the armchair with the mug of tea Liz had handed to him. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, sweetie. It was my pleasure.” Liz replied.

“Are you feeling okay?” Viktor asked, knowing Armie would want someone else to show concern, he would with anyone else so why not Timmy – just because his parents had a grudge against the young actor for being an LGBT film.

“Yeah, I must not be completely over my illness. Thank you for asking.” Timmy answered.

“It’s probably all that food you ate at dinner. You shouldn’t eat that much, it was bound to make you ill.” Dru frowned. Armie rolled his eyes and Timmy just ignored her, training his attention back to his phone. He had taken a photo of his ultrasound, so he could look at it whenever he wanted to with no one being any the wiser.

“Timmy…” A voice called from the doorway. Everyone turned to find Harper stood there. Timmy turned his phone screen off and got up from the chair.

“Why don’t you come here, Harper?” Dru suggested, holding her hands out for Harper to walk over for a cuddle.

“I want Timmy. He isn’t mean.” Harper remarked, much to the amusement of her parents. She wandered over to Timmy and begged to be picked up. Timmy happily scooped her up and took her back upstairs to bed.

“What happened, princess?” Timmy asked, sitting down on the bed beside her.

“I had a nightmare…” She whimpered. Instead of saying anything else, Timmy wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. Harper took that as a hint that she could climb into Timmy’s lap and curl up against his chest. He gently rubbed her back as she lay there, sending her back to sleep. Whilst Timmy was manoeuvring Harper off him and back into her bed, Timmy heard the clinking of glasses and cheering downstairs, signalling that the clock had struck midnight. It was officially 2018.

“Happy New Year, Harper.” Timmy whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room. Before heading back downstairs, Timmy put his head around the door into Ford’s room to check that the blonde was still fast asleep, he was. Timmy then went downstairs to find Dru, Michael and Viktor getting ready to leave, he managed not to sigh in relief. He loved Armie, but the man’s parents were so difficult, Timmy was being nothing but polite and they were being incredibly rude for no apparent reason. “Good bye, it was lovely to meet you all.” Timmy stated, throwing them a fake smile.

“And you.” Viktor replied, Dru and Michael just ignored him.

“Okay, Timmy has been nothing but polite all evening, what has he done that is so terrible?” Armie questioned, having had enough.

“That horrible movie you were in. That is what is so horrible.” Dru huffed. Armie knew his parents were homophobic but this was ridiculous.

“Just go.” Armie instructed. “He is more our family than you are.”

“If you say so.” Michael shook his head and led his wife out of the door, Viktor trailing behind.

“Well, that could’ve been worse.” Liz commented. “Let’s go to bed.”

Armie agreed, placing a hand on Timmy’s ass and linking the other one with his wife as they went upstairs together. Once in the sanctuary of the bedroom, Liz went over to the armchair, making herself comfortable as Armie took Timmy into his arms and kissed him passionately. She loved watching them have sex the night Timmy got pregnant, this was unlikely to be any different. Armie put his hands on Timmy’s ass, Timmy took this as a hint to wrap his arms around Armie’s neck and pull himself up until he was in his lover’s arms with Armie’s hands on his ass being the only thing holding him off the ground. Armie then carried Timmy over to the bed and gently put him down, stepping in between his legs to continue ravishing his mouth, Timmy’s head tilted back, further each time until he was laying flat on his back with Armie kneeling above him. Armie pulled away from the brunette’s lips and began to trail kisses down his throat, licking and biting as he went. Armie then sat back up and pulled of his own shirt before sitting Timmy up and removing his shirt too. Now they were both shirtless, Armie could continue his trail down Timmy’s body, moving to his nipples. Armie took one into his mouth and sucked at it, swirling his tongue around it until it was fully erect, which took less than 10 seconds. Armie then moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment before continuing on his journey down Timmy’s body. When he got to Timmy’s slight bump, he pressed a kiss to it and moved on, felling slightly uncomfortable doing anything sexual in that area. Armie then arrived at Timmy’s cock, giving it a few stokes before moving Timmy to his hands and knees, ass in the air so that he could thrust his tongue inside.

Liz was loving the show, she’d shed her clothes one by one until she could spread her legs and touch herself. It was so erotic watching the men together like this. It was even more arousing to her when she thought about the last time this happened, Timmy got pregnant.

Timmy was in agony, he needed Armie inside him, whether it was in his mouth or his ass, Timmy just needed it. Armie took pity on his young love and inserted his fingers alongside his tongue. Timmy was incredibly tight to say that Armie had prepared him less than 2 hours ago. “How are you always so tight? Liz, come and see this.” Armie offered. Liz got up from where she was pleasuring herself and wandered over to the bed. She moaned at the sight of her husband holding Timmy open just for her to see. “I opened this hole to be ready for now, less than 2 hours ago.” Armie told her. Liz was astounded. Timmy looked so fuckable, Liz couldn’t wait to see her husband balls deep inside of him.

“Fuck me, Armie. I need you inside me. Please.” Timmy begged, Armie loved that he could reduce the brunette to this mess. Armie took pity on his love and removed his fingers, applying a generous amount of lube to his cock before beginning to press inside. “Oh, fuck, fuck.” Timmy breathed, trying not to cry out like he usually would. Liz was now laying on the bed beside them, fingers deep inside herself, thoroughly loving this sight. She wasn’t half as drunk as she was the night of the Gotham Awards so she was able to savour the show more. Timmy was a mess, Armie had manoeuvred the young brunette so that he was laying on his back, legs spread wide so that Armie could comfortably fit between them, and Timmy was now squirming around, unable to stay still. This was one of the signs that Timmy was on the brink of an orgasm, that and his moans increasing in volume, which they were. Armie had to once again place his fingers inside his young love’s mouth for Timmy to occupy his mouth with so that Harper and Ford weren’t woken up. Armie fucked into him harder, hitting Timmy’s prostate on every thrust, Timmy began to cum all over both of their stomachs, sucking hard on Armie’s fingers to keep himself quiet. After only a couple more thrusts, Armie spilled his release inside Timmy, gently pulling out and laying down next to Timmy. Liz removed her fingers from herself and went to the bathroom to get some wipes, they all needed cleaning up.

When they had all been cleaned up, Timmy got under the covers with Armie on one side and Liz on the other, he was facing Armie with his back to Liz. All tree of them had their hands on Timmy’s bump. “Good night.” Liz called, pressing a kiss to Timmy’s forehead and one to Armie’s lips. Armie kissed Timmy again, tightened his arm around the brunette and they fell asleep.


	17. Time to Go

When Timmy awoke the next morning, he seemed okay for a change and didn’t immediately need to throw up. It’s probably a good thing considering he was still sandwiched in between Armie and Liz. He just nuzzled up into Armie’s neck, loving where he was. Timmy was about to let himself drift off again when he heard crying. He somehow managed to get out of bed without disturbing either Armie or Liz, no idea how he managed that, and put on his pyjamas before wandering down the hallway to find the crying child. Timmy checked Ford’s room first and found him stood up in his cot wanting some attention. Ford lightened up when he saw Timmy approach and held his arms out, wanting to be picked up. Timmy walked straight over to the cot and picked him up, the closer he got to Ford, Timmy knew he needed his nappy changing because of the foul smell that got stronger. He took the young Armie lookalike over to the changing table and changed his nappy with minimal issue, it always made him think back to the first time he changed a nappy. It was a complete disaster, Armie quickly had to intervene. And now Timmy was great at it.

Once Ford had been changed, Timmy carried him out of the room and went down the hall to see if Harper was awake. She was awake and just climbing out of bed. “Timmy!” She called, running over and wrapping her arms around his legs.

“Do you need to use your potty?” He asked. Hops nodded so the three of them wandered to the bathroom, so Harper could go to the toilet. Timmy put Ford down on the floor, so he could wipe Harper once she’d finished and then empty the contents of the potty down the toilet. After washing his hands, Timmy picked Ford up again and took Harper’s hand as they went downstairs. Timmy got both of the children some breakfast and had just sat himself down with a mug of ginger tea when both Armie and Liz came downstairs.

“Why didn’t you wake us?” Armie questioned, walking over to Timmy and pressing a kiss against his lips before going to say good morning to Harper and Ford. They were both pleased to see their parents.

“I thought I’d let you rest. I was awake, so it made sense for me to sort out the kids.” Timmy replied.

“We really appreciate it.” Liz smiled, pressing a kiss to Timmy’s cheek. “Thank you. Have they been any trouble?”

“No. I changed Ford’s nappy, Hops had used her potty and as you can see, they’re having their breakfast.” Timmy explained. “I didn’t put any coffee on because it’s been making my morning sickness act up.”

“That’s fine. I’m not going to have any coffee anyway. We don’t want to make things worse than they already are for you.” Liz responded.

“Don’t worry about me, things are fine. I’m so excited about the baby.” Timmy beamed.

“Baby?” Harper asked, having finished her breakfast.

“Yes, Hopsey, Daddy and Timmy are having a baby.” Armie told her. Armie, Liz and Timmy waited with baited breath for her to answer.

“I’m gonna be a big sister again?” Harper questioned.

“Yes, but this baby will be Timmy and Daddy, not Mommy and Daddy.” Liz clarified. Harper held her arms out to Timmy who lifted her out of the highchair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wriggling with excitement.

“Can I have a sister?” Harper requested.

“I’m sorry but it doesn’t work like that, Hops. You might get another brother.” Timmy confessed, he personally just wanted a healthy baby, but he could understand Harper wanting a sister, especially considering she already had Ford.

“Brother! Brother!” Ford chanted, jumping up and down as much as possible whilst fastened into his high chair. Armie just looked at Timmy and beamed, clearly, they didn’t have to worry too much about how Harper and Ford were going to react at the thought of a new sibling. Liz wrapped an arm around both, kissing Timmy’s hair and Armie’s cheek.

“Right, what do you want to do today? The kids are going to go to the beach again, we need to pack ready to go to Palm Springs and New York straight after. I won’t be going to New York, the two of you will and I’ll be going to visit my folks in Texas. Do you want to take the kids to the beach or do you want to pack?” Liz asked, looking at the men.

“Honestly, I don’t have the energy to go to the beach and if you leave me and Armie to pack, it’s never going to happen.” Timmy commented.

“Why don’t I take the kids to the beach and Timmy stays here to rest and help you pack?” Armie suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Liz nodded.

* * *

After Armie had managed to get the kids dressed and out of the door, Timmy and Liz started in Harper’s room, packing away her clothes and toys. They left out a couple of changes of clothes in case Harper had any accidents between leaving the Cayman Islands and Palm Springs. They did the same in Ford’s room, but they also left up the portable changing table as Ford was likely to need changing before they went to the airport. When in the master bedroom, Liz focused on putting away her things, and Timmy focused on his. Packing Armie’s stuff was a joint effort.

They kids stayed at the beach for just over an hour, returning in time for lunch. Timmy and Liz had made sandwiches, just something light as they would be on the plane for 6 hours and were likely to get something to eat at the airport. Timmy was really wanting a McDonald’s, so they would probably make a stop there. After they’d all eaten their fill, Armie went to shower and change whilst Timmy took Harper to use the potty and get changed out of her beach wear, Liz did the same with Ford. Liz had offered for Timmy to care for Ford, to give him more experience before the Charmie baby is born but Harper wouldn’t allow that. She threatened to throw a tantrum and Timmy probably would’ve cried too. It was easier for him to sort Harper, it was going to prevent any unnecessary tears.

Armie only took 10 minutes in the shower so once he’d finished, Timmy took Harper into the bathroom and put her in the bath to wash any of the sand off. She got out of the bath and Timmy helped her to dry off before she used the potty. Back in the bedroom, Timmy helped her to put on leggings and a fluffy jumper. It wasn’t how Liz would usually dress her but she needed to be comfortable on the plane. Timmy couldn’t deal with her complaining for 6 hours. When all of them were ready, Armie took the bags to the car with help from Liz whilst Timmy helped Harper and Ford to put on their shoes. When they were ready, Timmy picked Ford up and carried him to the car, he held Harper’s hand, her other one tightly clutching the ballerina rabbit, and led her there. Armie took Harper and put her into her car seat, Timmy did the same with Ford, handing him the new teddy bear and shutting the door. After Liz had checked that nothing had been left behind, she shut the door and locked it, posting the keys through the letter box as the owners had asked her to do when they left. Liz sat in the back with Harper and Ford, Timmy was seated in the passenger seat with Armie at the wheel. Timmy had protested, saying he was fine in the back but Liz wouldn’t hear it. Besides, Timmy needed the room to stretch his legs so he wasn’t uncomfortable. In no time at all, they were on the way to the airport.


	18. On to Palm Springs

Timmy was glad that he wasn’t making this journey alone. He was still a nervous flyer and he struggled to cope alone, and now with his morning sickness, it only made things worse. The hormone changes caused a lot of tears which Timmy hated, he wished he didn’t have to cry so much but he had no control over it. Armie brought the bags from the car and returned it to the airport car rental. The group then went to the check-in desk, Armie was surprised that Timmy had a ticket but Liz was so prepared, when she arranged for Timmy to join them she also arranged for him to leave with them, booking him a ticket so that he was seated with them. They weren’t able to give the airline a lot of time when booking Timmy a seat but they were quite happy to whenever anyone mentioned Armie’s name, Liz hated to use her husband’s fame to get her own way but Timmy needed to be with them.

Once they were all checked in, the group had to go through security, Harper cried when they had to put ballerina bunny in a tray to be checked, Ford had the same reaction to having his Timmy teddy taken away from him to be checked. Thankfully, these were the only issues they faced at security and they were able to make their way through the rest of the airport. “I don’t know if I mentioned but Nick will be joining us in Palm Springs, is that okay with you, Timmy?” Liz remembered.

“Of course there’s no problem, Nick knows about me and Armie and he’s always been very supportive.” Timmy smiled, he appreciated being able to talk to someone other than Liz about Armie and Nick was a great friend to both him and Armie. Timmy took his anti-nausea and travel sickness tablets before they went to get something to eat as he needed to allow a minimum of 45 minutes to let them kick in before getting on the flight. “Can we go to McDonald’s? I really fancy some of their chicken nuggets.” Timmy requested, wondering if it was too early for his cravings to be kicking in. He was only 5 weeks along.

“That’s normal, T. Cravings should be kicking in. Let’s go.” Liz replied. Armie beamed at Timmy, it was one thing knowing that his partner was pregnant but it just made him so happy to be reminded because things were happening, it made it more real.

They went into McDonald’s and sat down at a table, not wanting to struggle to find one after they’d ordered. “Timmy, do you want to stay here with Hops and Ford whilst we order? Give you a chance to rest before we get dragged through all of the shops?” Armie offered, beaming at his partner.

“Yes please.” Timmy replied, smiling back at Armie.

“The kids will both have a cheeseburger Happy meal with apple slices and a bottle of water, what would you like, other than chicken nuggets?” Liz asked, opening up the notes app on her phone.

“Please can I have a 20 chicken nugget share box, a large fries and a vanilla milkshake? And maybe a McFlurry too?” Timmy requested, looking sheepish at the amount of food he’d just listed.

“Of course you can, and you don’t need to feel bad about it. I’m glad to see that you and the baby are getting enough food.” Armie assured. Timmy got his wallet out but Armie stopped him immediately. “I’m buying, and I know you’re going to protest but think of it as I’m paying for our baby if it makes you feel better. I want to spoil you, so if you need anything over the next 8 months, then let me know.” Timmy knew when he was beaten so he put Ford in a highchair and sitting Harper between him and the wall on the comfy bench side of the table whilst Liz and Armie went to go and get the food. They returned with a tray each and seated themselves before handing it out. Armie sat beside Timmy and Liz sat on the other side of the table with Ford’s highchair beside her. Ford needed someone to break up his burger into bite-size pieces as did Harper. Liz sorted Harper, leaning over the table to take her daughter’s burger and Armie took care of Ford, leaving Timmy to tuck into his food.

Timmy thoroughly enjoyed all of his meal, not leaving any of it. He felt much better after he was full. Once everyone had finished, they threw away their food wrappers and headed off to the shopping area, thankfully, it would only be about 30 minutes before they could go to the gate, ready to board their flight. Harper and Ford loved looking around all of the toy sections, requesting almost everything they saw, Armie and Liz gave in for a couple of things but then quickly ushered them away, especially considering they’d just had lots of toys at Christmas. Liz spent lots of time looking around all of the make-up and perfume, they had quite a few events to attend so it was understandable. Although Armie couldn’t stand waiting around for her so he wandered around the shop, looking for something special to get Timmy. He wanted something special to give to his partner, to thank Timmy for everything; being so understanding about having to share Armie with Liz, being so calm about being pregnant. Unfortunately, it was only a small airport so there wasn’t too much choice and he had to return to his family empty handed. “Are we nearly ready?” He asked, walking up to them and wrapping an arm around Timmy. “We can go to the gate now, it should be open.”

“That sound’s good, my back is aching and my legs are a little tired.” Timmy mentioned. Armie no longer cared if Liz wasn’t done looking at make-up.

“Let’s go to the gate. Are you going to stay here looking at the make-up or are you going to come with me, Timmy and the kids?” Armie asked, feeling insanely protective of his pregnant lover.

“Armie, it’s fine. We are going to be seated for over 6 hours, I shouldn’t have mentioned it.” Timmy dismissed.

“No, T, Armie is right, I should have been thinking about you as well as myself. I’ll go and pay for these and I’ll meet you at the gate.” Liz smiled, pressing a kiss to Timmy’s cheek and going to the check out. Armie took Harper’s hand in his, Timmy picked up Ford and they made their way to the gate.

“Wait.” Timmy called as he followed Armie, slowing to a stop.

“Is everything okay?” Armie questioned, concerned for his love.

“I just need the toilet, and it smells like this one could do with a fresh nappy.” Timmy replied, he wasn’t liking this part of pregnancy so far, having a heightened sense of smell was really going to get to him in no time. Armie handed Ford’s nappy bag over to Timmy who went into the baby change bathroom, so he was able to put Ford on the changing table, use the facilities himself and then change the soiled nappy without having to take his eyes off the 11-month-old.

Once they’d both been sorted, they left the bathroom and met up with Armie, Liz and Harper. They carried on and when they arrived at the gate, families had been allowed to board so they went and joined the queue. Once on the plane, they made their way to their designated seats. It was a typical Boeing, 3 seats on the left and 3 seats on the right, the aisle running down the middle. They had 3 seats on the right and 2 on the left. Someone else would be sitting in the window seat, and she was already there.

“Where is everyone sitting?” Timmy asked, looking at Armie and Liz.

“Ford and I will sit over here and you can sit with Armie and Hops.” Liz smiled.

“Are you sure?” Timmy asked. “I feel like I keep coming between you and that’s not fair.”

“I’m sure. You’re not coming in between us when we are making most of the decisions for you. Sit with Armie and Hops, if you feel that bad then we can swap part way through the flight.” Liz assured.

“Okay.” Timmy whispered, taking the aisle seat, Armie in the middle and Hops admiring the world outside through the window, it was the young girl’s favourite thing about flying – getting to see the world as it went past. It didn’t take long before the plane was ready to leave the Cayman Islands behind and take them back to California.

Timmy’s nerves kicked in as the plane took off, he clutched Armie’s hand tightly, allowing the older man to wrap an arm around his shoulders and take advantage of the position, curling up into Armie’s neck. When they were settled in the air, Timmy fell asleep feeling perfectly content.


	19. Baby Hammer

When Timmy awoke, Harper was curled up asleep in his lap and Armie was watching him with a fond smile on his face. Armie beamed when he noticed Timmy was awake. “Hi. How are you feeling?” Armie whispered, not wanting to wake Harper, who had only drifted off to sleep about 20 minutes ago. Armie leaned over and kissed Timmy, they were seated at the back of the plane so very few people were going to see them, besides the plane was mainly filled with families, they were unlikely to have seen the Call Me By Your Name as neither of them had been bothered by fans the whole time they were in the Cayman Islands. Timmy snuggled further into his lover, before remembering about Liz and looking over to see her smiling at them.

“I’m okay but I think I ought to swap places with Liz for the rest of the flight. I need to allow you some time with your wife, instead of being selfish and keeping you all to myself.” Timmy confessed.

“But I want you to stay.” Armie replied and then his eyes opened comically wide, he couldn’t believe he’d admitted that out loud. Although it was true, he wanted Timmy to stay, it made no difference to him whether Liz was there or not. Timmy and their baby was his top priority right now, alongside Harper and Ford. Liz was taking a backseat to everyone and that wasn’t fair, she was his wife and he was supposed to prioritise her more.

“Liz, do you want to swap?” Timmy asked, quietly.

“No! Don’t be silly. You two look happy and cosy, I don’t want to interrupt.” Liz smiled. She didn’t mind that Armie wasn’t making her a priority. She loved that he was happy with Timmy. It didn’t mean their marriage was in trouble, it was still very strong.

* * *

Before they knew it, the flight was nearly over and they were about to begin the landing. Timmy reluctantly woke Harper and moved her back to her own seat, Armie fastening her seatbelt. Timmy held tightly onto Armie as they went into the decent, still feeling nervous but he was also struggling to keep the nausea at bay. Unfortunately, he had to grab a sickness bag and throw up into it before they landed. Armie gently rubbed his back, wishing that having a baby wouldn’t be so harsh on his young love. They had landed and people had been getting off the plane for a few minutes before Timmy stopped throwing up. Liz handed him a bottle of water to try and help him rehydrate. “Let’s get to the hotel, I’m sure you’ll feel better once we’re able to rest.” Liz commented, understandingly.

After they’d collected their bags and Timmy had been to the toilet, they met Nick in the arrivals lounge. He led them out to their 7 seater SUV. Armie got into the driver’s seat, happy to be back in his own vehicle. There was also more room. Timmy sat in front again with a bucket on his knee, in case his morning sickness needed to make another appearance. “Is my nausea something worth mentioning to Doctor Winters at my next appointment or is this normal?” Timmy asked, tears beginning to fall. He was so tired of all this vomiting, he had to be all over the country and even go to Europe for the next 2 months, Timmy couldn’t cope if it was like this the entire time. Armie put a hand on his knee to try and comfort his young love as much as possible whilst they were still in the SUV.

“I never got such horrendous morning sickness with either Harper or Ford. It’s different for everyone but if you’re concerned then it’s worth mentioning.” Liz replied.

“Morning sickness? You’re pregnant?” Nick asked, looking at Timmy.

“Yes.” Timmy whispered with a smile on his face.

“Can I hand in my babysitting resignation?” Nick laughed. “I’m outnumbered enough as it is.”

“Don’t be daft. You’re going to love baby Chalamet-Hammer.” Armie stated, looking at his friend of 12 years.

“Baby Hammer.” Timmy corrected.

“Baby Hammer? You only want our baby to have my last name?” Armie asked in disbelief.

“Of course I do. We’re going to be a proper family and I don’t want our little one to be treated any differently to Hops and Ford.” Timmy smiled.

“Liz, do you think you and Nick could take Hops and Ford out for an hour or so when we get to the hotel? There are some things I need to do with Timmy.” Armie requested.

“Why don’t you drop us off here? There’s a petting zoo about 5 minutes away and we can get an Uber back to the hotel. It should only take you 10 to 15 minutes to get to the hotel from here anyway.” Nick suggested. Armie loved that idea so he nodded enthusiastically, needing to get Timmy alone and do unspeakable things to him. Armie is slightly surprised that he didn’t go over the speed limit to get to the hotel but he thought about how it was his duty to keep Timmy and their unborn child safe, their safety was more important than how horny Armie was feeling at the knowledge that Timmy only wanted their child to have his name. Not both.

When they got to the hotel, Armie and Timmy went inside, acting calmly in case anyone recognised them, which was likely considering they were in town for Timmy to receive an award. Somehow, they made it into the hotel and got checked in with minimal issue. In no time at all, they were in the elevator on their way to their allocated room for the night. Tomorrow, they would be going to New York whilst Liz went home with the kids. As soon as the hotel room door was shut behind them, Armie and Timmy were on each other immediately, meeting in the middle. Armie picked Timmy up and easily carried him through to the main bedroom, gently settling him down on the bed before stripping Timmy’s clothes off, one by one. Armie then stood up and took off his own clothes, laying down on the bed beside his young love. Armie joined their lips again, licking at Timmy’s lips to ask for entrance. Timmy could never deny Armie anything so he automatically allowed him in. Whilst their tongues were dancing together, Armie took the lid of a tube of lubricant, coating his finger before bringing one to Timmy’s hole, pushing in straight away. Timmy groaned loudly, clenching around the intrusion.

Armie took his time preparing Timmy, not wanting it to be obvious to Harper and Ford when they returned. Hops was too smart for her own good and would notice if Timmy was limping. They also needed to dial it down before the awards tomorrow night. When Timmy was deemed prepared enough, Armie placed the brunette so that he was straddling Armie’s cock and allowed Timmy to sit on his huge cock at his own pace, with a little help from Armie so that he didn’t impale himself on it in one go. Timmy gently allowed his ass to adjust to the intrusion, torturing Armie along with himself. When Armie was finally buried balls deep inside him, Timmy decided now was the time to speed up, needing his release to wash over him soon. “Can we swap? I don’t have the energy to ride you.” Timmy admitted, feeling secure enough in their relationship to voice his opinions.

“Of course we can. Do you want to stop and we can resume this another time?” Armie asked as he gently kept thrusting into Timmy.

“Don’t stop. I need your cock inside me.” Timmy moaned, as Armie flipped them over so that Timmy was now underneath him and gently thrusted into him. This slow pace was driving him crazy but he didn’t want Armie to fuck him hard and rough today. This was about the life they had created out of their love for one another so it made sense for them to make love to each other. Besides, Armie wanted to make love to his partner, he needed Timmy as much as he needed air, if not more. Armie adjusted his aim so that he was hitting his young love’s prostate on every thrust, Timmy cried out as he chased his orgasm, Armie continuing to thrust into him, overstimulation Timmy’s prostate as Timmy’s clenching hole pulled Armie’s orgasm from him.

“I love you so much, Sweet Tea.” Armie breathed, placing a hand on Timmy’s stomach..

“I love you, too.” Timmy gasped, linking their fingers.


	20. Thinking About the Future

Armie wishes they could’ve basked in the afterglow of their orgasms, but Liz and Nick would be bringing Harper and Ford back soon and the kids didn’t need to see the state Armie and Timmy were in after making love. “Fuck. We better get up and shower before Liz gets back.” Armie muttered, rolling over so that he was on his side, facing Timmy.

“Yeah, I wish we could stay like this a little longer.” Timmy commented.

“Let’s go and shower and then we can cuddle up on the sofa, fully dressed so it doesn’t matter when the kids get back.” Armie suggested, pressing a gentle kiss to Timmy’s lips before pulling away and getting out of the bed. “Do you want to shower first or second? I’m sure we both know that showering together is a bad idea.”

“Can I go first? Just to get it out of the way.” Timmy asked. Armie offered him a hand and helped Timmy to his feet. They went through to the bathroom together, Timmy turning on the shower and getting in whilst Armie sat on the toilet lid.

“So, what else have you been thinking about in regards to our little one?” Armie asked.

“Well, I don’t want us to be too far away from you. Not just for the baby, but for me, too. I want to be closer to you and had been toying with the idea of looking for a place in LA before I found out I was pregnant, so now, I’m definitely planning on it. Although, before I start to look, we ought to tell my parents about us and then we’ll have to add that I’m pregnant.” Timmy replied.

“How do you think your parents will react?”

“I’m not too sure, I know they adore children and are looking forwards to having grandkids so there’ll be a part of them that’s happy about this. I know that no matter what, they will support me, us, and whatever decision we make regarding the baby. Although, I think they’ll be slightly disappointed.” Timmy admitted.

“Why will they be disappointed? Because of your age? Because I’m married? Because you’re at the beginning of your career and this could ruin that?” Armie quizzed.

“Probably all of those.” Timmy agreed, getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel. Armie got in and Timmy went to sit on the toilet lid. “Although, I don’t care what anyone says in regards to our baby. I will never regret them even though it was unplanned.”

Armie smiled brightly, he needed to talk to Liz when she got back. Maybe Timmy could talk to Nick for a bit, help him watch over the kids whilst he chatted with Liz. “I love how calm you’re being about all of this. How are you so calm?” Armie asked.

“Because I’m happy. I have you and Liz who are amazing. Harper and Ford seem happy about having a sibling. I’ve always wanted children and I love you so much, “ Timmy answered. “Now, I’m going to get dressed and make myself a mug of ginger tea to quell my nausea.”

* * *

When Liz and Nick returned with Harper and Ford, the couple were curled up together on the sofa, talking quietly. Timmy was cradling his mug and Armie was resting his hands on Timmy’s slight bump. He was now 5 weeks along and his baby bump was starting to make an slight appearance, much to Armie’s delight. He loved knowing that soon, everyone would know that Timmy was his, that they’d fucked. Armie was nervous and excited at the same time. Hopefully, there would be a positive reaction, Liz was happy with their relationship – Timmy wasn’t a homewrecker because they were still together. People shipped them together anyway, so maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. Harper made a beeline for Timmy as soon as they returned, still clutching her ballerina rabbit tightly. “Timmy, we saw lots of animals!” She exclaimed. Armie took this opportunity to excuse himself from Timmy’s side and take Liz into the bedroom, wanting to talk to her about the future.

“Hello, husband.” She greeted once the door was closed, pressing a kiss to his lips. As much as Armie wanted to kiss her properly, now wasn’t the time. “What would you like to talk about?”

“The future.” Armie stated, bluntly.

“What about the future? You mean involving Timmy and baby Hammer?” She questioned, smiling at Armie, knowing how happy Timmy’s revelation had made him.

“Yeah, is that okay?”

“Of course it is. Timmy and baby Hammer are part of our family and I never want that to change. I love both you and Timmy, and you deserve all the happiness that he brings you.” Liz assured.

“Timmy was talking about looking for a place in LA so that he and our baby won’t be too far away.” Armie began.

“Fuck that idea, ask him to move in with us.” Liz interrupted.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, it’s not a big thing. Whenever Timmy is in LA, he always stays with us and I love it when it’s the 3 of us. I don’t want him to feel as though he’s not an official part of our family when he was before you knocked him up. Baby Hammer just cements his place in our lives. Besides, I’m sure Hops would love for Timmy to be around all the time, she loves him more than she loves either of us. It’s the most logical thing to do. Go and ask him to move in with us.” Liz explained.

“I think you should ask him, you know what my Sweet Tea is like, if it doesn’t come from you then he will doubt how you feel about it. He probably will anyway but it would be better coming from you.” Armie reasoned.

Armie and Liz kissed again before leaving the bedroom and re-joining Timmy, Nick and the kids in the living room. They stood in the doorway, admiring the scene for a moment. Nick was in the kitchen, making up some food and another mug of ginger tea for Timmy. Harper was sat on the sofa with Timmy, Ford curled into his chest as they watched Paw Patrol on the TV.

“Hey, T. Can we talk about the future?” Liz asked with a reassuring smile.

“Okay.” Timmy agreed, feeling nervous.

“Armie was telling me how you were thinking about getting a place in LA to be closer to us. I want you to move in with us.” Liz smiled.

“Really? You want me to live with you?” Timmy asked, tearing up.

“Of course we do. Armie and I both love you, and we want to keep you close at all times.” Liz assured, moving to the sofa and pressing a kiss to Timmy’s forehead.

“I would love to!” Timmy exclaimed, the tears beginning to fall.


	21. Late Night Conversations

The group had a lovely, quiet evening together. They watched some Disney movies before Liz and Nick put the kids to bed, leaving Armie and Timmy snuggled up together on the sofa. “Thank you for saying you’ll move in with us. I would feel horrible if you moved to LA alone. I need you by my side, both of you. You’re so important to me and I can’t picture my life without you.” Armie admitted. Timmy leaned up and kissed him, slowly and gently. This kiss wasn’t about passion, it was about the love they had for each other. Armie’s hands had hardly left Timmy’s slight bump all day, knowing that was their place.

Liz and Nick stood in the doorway after Harper and Ford were asleep, watching the couple talk to each other quietly. “How do you feel about all of this?” Nick asked, he knew that Liz was perfectly happy sharing her husband with Timmy but a baby made things completely different.

“I’m excited. I love both of them and they love each other so much. Armie hasn’t been ignoring me in favour of Timmy, although he has been giving T more attention but that’s to be expected, I’m encouraging it. Armie and I had planned to have Harper and Ford, but baby Hammer wasn’t, Armie just forgot to use a condom when we were a bit drunk. Timmy is handling all of this so calmly and I admire him for that. I was genuinely terrified when we found out that we had managed to conceive despite it being what we wanted, so Timmy deserves all of the attention and praise. I want them to have this. I don’t know why people keep expecting me to be upset about it. I’m not, just because Armie has a wife and a boyfriend doesn’t mean he loves one of us more than the other. Armie has such a big heart, full of so much love.” Liz rambled, gazing fondly at her boys.

Armie could see that Timmy was nodding off where he was curled up. “Let’s get you to bed, we’ve got a busy couple of months ahead of us.” He smiled, gently moving himself from under Timmy so that he could carry the brunette through to the bedroom. Liz was already in the bedroom, having pulled the covers back so that Armie didn’t have to jostle Timmy too much and wake him up whilst trying to get Timmy under the covers. “How do you want to sleep tonight?” Armie asked his wife, not wanting to exclude her.

“I want T to be in the middle, I really enjoyed us both being able to curl up around him. I want him to know how wanted and valued he is.” Liz beamed, looking at Timmy who was fast asleep in the middle of the bed.

“Thank you, I love you so much, Liz. I don’t think I’ve been telling you that often enough lately, but I do. I’m sorry I’ve been so focused on Timmy.” Armie apologised.

“You don’t need to apologise. Timmy is pregnant, it wasn’t planned and he’s only 22-years-old. He needs you, needs the majority of your attention and that’s okay with me. Even though you and Timmy hadn’t been together very long when we found out I was pregnant with Ford, you focused your attention on me, he deserves the same. I know it doesn’t mean you love me any less.” Liz insisted. Armie walked over to where Liz was stood and pulled her into his arms, pressing their lips together passionately. As much as he wanted to continue, he didn’t want to disturb Timmy who was sleeping quite happily. Armie also really wanted to join his young love.

* * *

Timmy woke up during the night to find himself curled up between Armie and Liz, he then tried to manoeuvre himself out of their grasp before he pissed himself. It didn’t work and he woke Liz. “Let me get out of your way, T.” She yawned, rolling over and curling up into Armie whilst Timmy made his way to the bathroom. Timmy was feeling awake and hungry despite it being 3am so he made his way to the kitchen and found Nick sat there, drinking a glass of milk.

“Is everything okay, Timmy? It’s a little early.” Nick greeted.

“I needed a piss and I’m hungry.” Timmy summarised.

“What do you want to eat? I’ll make you something.” Nick offered.

“You don’t have to. I’ll probably have an apple, I do want to go back to sleep after I’ve eaten.” Timmy replied.

“So, how are you feeling about the baby?” Nick asked, wanting to make sure Timmy had his say in all of this.

“When I first found out, I was terrified. How are we supposed to have a baby? Our relationship is not exactly the most conventional. I feel like I keep intruding on Armie and Liz, it’s not fair on them t have me forcing my way into their marriage. I don’t want to ruin what they have and I’m scared that is going to happen because Armie is spending a lot of time with me. I guess I’m still really nervous but I feel more assured with Armie and Liz constantly assuring me that they love me and want me around but sometimes it’s not enough.” Timmy disclosed.

“I talked to Liz earlier and she’s perfectly content with how things are between the three of you. Trust me when I say that if Liz had any problems at all, you would know about it.” Nick assured. “Besides, I’ve known Armie for 12 years and he’s never been so happy. He was happy with Liz but it’s like there was something missing – it’s turns out that was you.”

“Thank you, I needed to hear that. I guess it’s different hearing it from someone who’s not directly involved in the situation.” Timmy smiled.

“Glad I could help. You might want to get some more sleep though, you will be getting that award in just over 12 hours.” Nick advised.

“Good night.” Timmy whispered, pushing away from the counter and heading towards the bedroom again.

“Good night. Sleep well.” Nick wished, planning to talk to Liz in the morning and let her know about Timmy’s anxiety. He didn’t know whether to tell Armie as the older man would probably panic.

Timmy returned to the bedroom and found Armie and Liz were still curled up together, instead of disturbing them, he just got into the space and curled himself around a pillow, drifting off to sleep again.


	22. The Perfect Gift

Timmy woke up the next morning to find himself alone. It didn’t bother him though as when he looked at the clock, it said 10:47am. Liz and Armie had probably been awake for a while because Harper and Ford wouldn’t allow them too much sleep. He was kind of surprised that Harper hadn’t come to wake him but Armie had probably instructed her not to disturb Timmy. When Timmy went through to the main room, Nick was watching TV with Harper and Ford but Armie and Liz were no where in sight. “Timmy!” Harper called, getting off the sofa and running over to the brunette, demanding to be picked up. “Is baby well?” She asked once she was securely in Timmy’s arms. Timmy teared up at that.

“Yes, Hops. Your baby brother or sister is okay today. I’ll tell you if they’re not. Along with your mommy and daddy.” Timmy explained. “Now, I need to get myself some breakfast before I have a shower.”

“Okay, Timmy.” Harper accepted, allowing Timmy to put her down and re-joining Nick on the sofa. Once in the kitchen, Timmy made himself some toast with butter, nothing too special that could possibly upset the baby. The last thing he wanted was to be ill tonight when Armie was going to present him with an award, he was nervous enough without the baby adding any nausea.

“Where’s Armie and Liz?” Timmy asked after he’d finished his breakfast, he’d been wanting to talk to Liz about the midwife who’d cared for her during both pregnancies. If he was going to move to LA, there was no point in staying with Doctor Winters if he wasn’t going to be living in New York. Besides, her midwife knew the Hammer family, so he would be in good hands. Armie would be much happier about this too.

“They went out kinda early but never told me why. Sorry I can’t be of any more help.” Nick replied.

“That’s okay. If we needed to know then they would’ve told us. There’s probably a reason why they’ve kept it to themselves.” Timmy assumed as he went to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Armie and Liz had gone out early so that Armie could find a present for Timmy. Liz had offered to go with him as he was quite nervous about this. “So, what are you wanting to get for him?” Liz asked.

“That’s part of the problem, I don’t really know what to get for him. What do you think he would like?” Armie asked, at a complete loss.

“I could recommend anything, but it has to come from you, husband. You will know what to get for T as soon as you see it.” Liz smiled as they walked past numerous shops.

“Let’s go in here!” Armie exclaimed as they reached a jewellery shop.

“Is Timmy the jewellery kind of guy?”

“It depends on the jewellery, he loves his gold chain with an Eiffel tower on it. Maybe I could find something to match.” Armie mused.

They wandered around for a bit, needing to find the section with gold items. There was lots of rose gold jewellery as that had become very popular but Armie didn’t want that. Liz left his side for a bit, not wanting to taint Armie’s choice with her opinions. Besides, it was a very fancy shop so there were lots of things that caught her eye. Armie took his time, needing to find something that was perfect. And then he spotted it.

A gold chain bracelet with an oval disc that could be personalised hanging off it.

Armie immediately knew what he was going to have put on the disc. He went over to the cashier and asked for one of the bracelets. “Would you like something engraving on the disc, sir?” The kind lady asked.

“Yes please, can I have two footprints with the words ‘Baby Hammer’ between them?” Armie requested. Liz wandered over and heard him say this.

“Of course, sir. It will take about an hour. Would you like to pay now or when you return?” The lady inquired.

“Now is fine, thank you.” Armie smiled, hoping that Timmy would love it. Whilst Armie payed the bill, Liz pressed a kiss against his cheek.

“He’s going to love it, you’re so sweet.” Liz whispered.

“I hope so.” Armie replied.

* * *

Liz and Armie returned from their shopping trip at 2pm, leaving them with 5 hours to get ready for tonight. “I’m going to say hi to the kids then I’ll go straight for a shower. You go and give that present to your sweetheart.” Liz smiled, kissing Armie before heading to the kid’s room. Armie went to the bedroom and found Timmy sat on the bed, talking on his phone.

“I’m fine, mom. Yes, I made it to Palm Springs just fine. I’ll see you when I’m back in New York and then we can meet up. There are some things I need to tell you, anyway. And dad, and Pauline.” Timmy smiled, looking up and noticing Armie stood in the doorway. “Mom, I have to go. It’s nearly time for me to start getting ready. I’ll talk to you soon. I love you, too. Bye” Timmy then put his phone down on the bedside table and walked over to Armie, he wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “Where have you been all morning? I missed you.”

“I went shopping with Liz. I needed to get something.” Armie replied, moving the gift bag from behind his back and placing it in Timmy’s hands.

“What’s this?” Timmy laughed.

“I wanted to get you something special to say thank you. Thank you for being with me, thank you for being so understanding and thank you for giving me a child. There is nothing I want more than a baby with you and now that dream is going to come true. And I can’t thank you enough for that.” Armie explained. Timmy took the box out of the bag and opened the box, gasping at the beautiful bracelet inside.

“Armie… this is perfect. Thank you.” Timmy whispered. Tears began to fall when he saw the engraving. “I love it. Put it on me.” Armie happily took the bracelet from his young love and fastened it around the brunette’s slim wrist. Timmy encouraged Armie to sit down on the bed and climbed into the older man’s lap. “I wish you could fuck me now. You better make love to me when we get back tonight or I’m going to be upset.”

“I promise, I’ll do whatever you want me to.” Armie smiled, joining their lips again. They broke apart upon hearing footsteps.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Liz smirked, leaning against the door frame.

“I need to go for a shower, do you want me to join you?” Armie asked, looking at Liz.

“We spent all morning together, I’m sure Timmy would like the company.”

“It’s okay. You can go and have shower sex, I don’t mind. Well, I’m kinda jealous but you can make up for that when we return from the awards.” Timmy allowed as Armie and Liz linked hands and went into the bathroom.


	23. Preparation

Whilst Armie and Liz were ‘showering’ Timmy was in the main room with Nick, helping Harper and Ford’s nanny to pack their bags and get them out of the door. “No! Timmy! I want to stay with Timmy!” Harper cried as the nanny picked her up and carried her out of the door. As soon as Harper had left the room, Timmy let his own tears fall, he didn’t want Harper to see him cry but these pregnancy hormones were kicking his ass and he didn’t always have a choice.

“What are the tears for?” Armie asked, rushing to Timmy’s side as he entered the room, freshly showered.

“Harper didn’t want to leave him and cried a lot.” Nick explained, as Timmy was currently sobbing into Armie’s chest. Armie sat down on the sofa and guided Timmy to sit down on his lap.

“I know you’re struggling right now, but we’re going to see Harper again soon. Besides, we’re going to see your family after this and I know you’ve been missing them despite wanting to stay by my side. And I’ll be there the whole time.” Armie assured, rubbing Timmy’s back and whispering sweet nothings to try and soothe his young lover.

When the stylists arrived, Timmy went through to the spare room that Nick had been staying in so that no one suspected anything, it wasn’t because they didn’t trust the team, it was down to them deciding to keep things to themselves until they chose to break the news. As soon as someone outside their little bubble found out, things would be very different. He didn’t have to take anything with him because the stylists were bringing everything with them. Matthew arrived and took Liz into the main bedroom because of her hair, make-up and clothing, it was going to take the longest, but she always looked wonderful. Armie, Nick and Timmy sat in the main room waiting for Jesica and Peter. Peter was Armie’s usual stylist and had brought Jesica with him to help style Timmy and Nick for the evening’s event. After her shower with Armie, Liz had gone to have her hair done and came back with beautiful curls. Timmy was nervous, he usually had to style himself and had no idea what to do with himself.

“So, when did you find out about the baby?” Nick asked, looking at the young brunette.

“When I was back in New York. I’d had the most horrible nausea on the flight from LA, I spent almost the whole flight throwing up. Things didn’t get better when I returned home so my mom phoned for a doctor.” Timmy explained. “I then had to wait a few days to tell Armie, which is why I went to Cayman.”

“And he was cool with it?”

“He seems really excited, which is making things so much easier for me. I don’t know how I got so lucky but I did.” Timmy replied.

Their discussion was cut short by the arrival of Peter and Jesica. All 3 men were led into the spare room and handed their clothing for the evening. Timmy had gone for a simple black suit with a white shirt. Nick had gone for something similar, but his was blue instead of black. Armie’s choice was by far the most extravagant. He had a white shirt with black trousers and a black bow tie, but his suit jacket was gold with black lining. Timmy couldn’t stop staring at his love, he simply looked amazing. The only issue Timmy had with his clothing was that his trousers were a bit tighter than he would’ve liked. He needed to schedule that shopping trip with Liz. To complete his look, Timmy had kept on the bracelet that Armie had gifted him earlier that day, wanting to keep it as a constant reminder of the love they shared when they couldn’t be themselves.

When everyone was ready, Matthew, Peter and Jesica left. Armie, Timmy, Liz and Nick sat on the sofa, having left the children in the capable hands of their nanny who was taking them back to their home in Santa Monica. Liz would be joining them before going to visit her parents in Texas.

Armie had left the room whilst Timmy was getting dressed and having his hair done, so when he stepped out of the room, Armie got to look at him for the first time, all dressed up. “Timmy…” Armie breathed, struggling to find the words to say to describe his angel. Completely ignoring the fact that Nick was sat in the room too, Armie got up and walked over to Timmy with determination, pulling the younger actor into his arms and joining their lips passionately. “How am I supposed to keep my hands off you until we get back from the awards?” Armie asked into his mouth.

“Maybe you won’t have to wait.” Timmy smirked, feeling particularly risky tonight.

The pair separated when the door to the bedroom creaked open. Elizabeth emerged from the bedroom in a stunning black lace top and matching black trousers. Her curls had been pulled back into a ponytail and her make-up was subtle, making her features more defined. Armie got up to greet her, pressing a chaste kiss against her lips. “You look beautiful, wife.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself, husband.” She joked.

“Wow, Liz. You look amazing. I don’t know how you do it.” Timmy breathed, feeling completely overwhelmed and underdressed in comparison to this stylish couple.

“Thank you, sweetie. I think you look incredible, too.” Liz smiled as she wandered over to Timmy and wrapped him in a hug. She pressed a chaste kiss against his lips too.

“As much as I’m enjoying being ignored in favour of everyone kissing each other, shouldn’t we set off?” Nick asked, feeling a little uncomfortable at all the PDA.

“Timmy is leaving first and then 10 minutes later, the 3 of us will set off so that we arrive at separate times.” Liz explained. Nick tried his best for his friends but he did struggle to grasp life in the spotlight.

Timmy’s phone chimed, alerting him that his ride was here to take him to the award show. “I’ll see you there.” He smiled, kissing Armie again before leaving the room.


	24. Red Carpet Interviews

Arriving on the red carpet was always an overwhelming experience for Timmy. He wishes that Armie could be by his side to help him cope, especially as he didn’t want his nerves to hurt their baby. Shortly after he arrived, he started to be ushered around for interviews. At least Armie would be here soon. “Hi, Timothée. We see Armie arriving right now. I’m Bianca Ray, how are you?” The interviewer introduced.

“Timothée, very nice to meet you. Where’s Armie?” He asked, needing to know where his lover was. To try and calm himself, he grasped the bracelet clasped around his wrist and took a deep breath. It did make him feel better.

“Armie – I see him right there, see all the… The spotlight, the ladies.” Bianca pointed out.

“There’s literally a spotlight on him.” Timmy observed.

“Everyone’s very excited about him, but we’re excited about talking to you. This is amazing, the Rising Star award for your role in Call Me By Your Name. A love story about your character, a teen falling in love with a college aged man, a beautiful story. I know you did a lot of extensive work, you learned Italian. How did you prepare emotionally to play this role?” Bianca asked.

“Well, I went to a performing arts high school in New York, a drama high school called LaGuardia and it’s a, uh, a requisite by the time you graduate there to, to, uh, try to make yourself as, you know, vulnerable as possible if the scene or the story requires that. Certainly, there are characters and roles and, and stories that are more masked but that wasn’t what this was about. This is an unabashed love between 2 guys that fall for each other wholeheartedly and that was the requirement.” Timmy explained.

“And it was beautifully done because there was no negative connotation about the fact that it was 2 men, they didn’t have to admit it to someone, or come out, it was just a love story. What does that do to move the LGBT community forward?”

“I wouldn’t, I, you know, I would never claim to be able to make big claims like that but, I, I mean, I know that the tremendous feeling for us on that front is that, uh, it feels like the perfect time for this kind of movie, for, as the reason, for the reason you alluded to, there’s no one bad antagonist, nobody gets AIDs, nobody has to apologise for being gay so, if it moves the conversation forward in any way it would be in that capacity.” Timmy answered, stuttering slightly towards the beginning.

“And you and Armie seem like such genuinely good friends.” Bianca commented.

“I, I mean, yeah, h-he’s a great friend and supporter, I, uh, I got so lucky, like I don’t know what this exp- experience would be if it was someone that I didn’t have this strong relationship, strong friendship with.” Timmy stammered, trying to watch what he was saying as the true nature of their relationship was still under wraps.

* * *

Armie hated that had and Timmy had to travel separately. He wanted his partner by his side, wanted to walk down the red carpet holding hands or with an arm wrapped around Timmy, letting everyone know that the brunette was spoken for. He saw a couple of old friends upon arriving and went over to say hello, not wanting to spend all of his time stressing about Timmy. Liz put a gentle hand on his arm as though she could read his thoughts. He was then summoned to begin his interviews.

“All right, we have Armie Hammer, we’re gonna talk to him right now about his film starring Timothée Chalamet himself, we, of course, just interviewed Timothée not too long ago. Armie plays the love interest of Timothée. Hi, Armie, how are you? I’m Bianca, nice to meet you. We just talked to Timothée, just about 10 minutes ago.” Bianca started.

“Lucky you.” Armie interrupted, smiling as he thought about his partner.

“It was so great, he called you a great friend and supporter to him, this is pretty special. It seems your relationship is one of genuine friendship.” Bianca smiled. Armie laughed to himself, _you have no idea._

“It really is. We hit it off while we were making the movie and our friendship has only continued to grow which is really nice. He’s a special kid. He’s such an extraordinary talent and he should have everyone supporting him.” Armie responded, hating that he had to call Timmy a kid, there was nothing child-like about the way Timmy looked when they made love, it made Armie feel like he was doing something wrong.

“Call Me By Your Name, Timothée falls in love with your character, a college age student, you know, this film it’s really special because there’s nothing negative about the story, it proposes a love story and really, it was presented the way any other story in Hollywood would have, right? They don’t focus on the fact that it’s 2 men.” Bianca continued.

“Right, yeah, it’s just told as a human love story of 2 humans who fall in love with each other and there’s, there’s no antagonist, no one has to pay for being gay, no one gets sick, no one gets, sort of, rejected by their parents or beat up by, you know, rednecks or anything like that. It’s just a beautiful story of 2 humans being in love.” Armie agreed.

“There was something so relatable about it, just watching it, there were so many times where I’d say, yeah, yeah I remember that moment of your first love. Everybody seems to have that experience. Why do you think it is such a universal film?”

“I think our director, Luca Guadagnino was able to sort of boil down to the most, sort of, elemental human emotions of what it is to actually be infatuated with somebody and fall in love, which is why anybody, regardless of orientation or identification can watch it and remember the first time that they felt those feelings.” Armie replied, wanting this interview to end so that he could go and find Timmy already.

“And lastly, Armie, before you go, the scene that stuck out with me the most at the very end with Timothée and his father where he was talking to him, of course about the fact that so many of us are so jaded and broken and closed down by the time we’re 30, that we’re closed off to love. What can this film teach us about love after heartbreak?” Bianca questioned.

“Uh, my favourite expression, and one that really kind of ties into the message is; don’t cry because it’s over, smile because it happened.”


	25. Palm Springs Awards

Armie and Timmy were so relieved once they’d finished with their interviews and could go inside the venue, no longer having to ignore each other. They found each other immediately and snuck away to the bathroom, Timmy was feeling horny and needed Armie to do something about it. Once inside the bathroom, Timmy pushed Armie inside the stall and began undoing his trousers. “Timmy! We’re going to get caught!” Armie hissed.

“We won’t if you keep quiet.” Timmy replied, mirroring what Armie had told him that night with his parents in the Cayman Islands. Timmy got to his knees and took Armie’s cock out of his trousers, stroking him before putting the tip in his mouth. Armie groaned and laced his fingers through Timmy’s hair, the brunette loved having his hair pulled and Armie loved pulling his hair, it was a win-win situation. Timmy was teasing his partner, getting him ready for later that night. Timmy slowly put more of Armie in his mouth every time he moved his head. Armie was getting impatient and began to thrust into Timmy’s mouth, not remembering that his partner had to give a speech later. Timmy pulled off Armie and sat back on his heels. “Armie…” Timmy gasped. “I’ve got to give a speech, let me set the pace.” Armie preferred to be in control but he needed to allow Timmy this, it was the least he could do. Armie could see that Timmy’s cock was straining against his trousers as he was palming himself. Armie couldn’t take seeing his partner like this, looking thoroughly ravished on the bathroom floor at an awards show, Timmy only had to deep throat his love another couple of times before Armie spilt down his throat. Timmy undid his trousers as he came, trying to avoid getting any cum on his clothes.

They had to hurry to clean up and get to their seats before the ceremony started. Liz gave them one look and knew exactly what they had been up to. She rolled her eyes, before looking to the stage where the presentation had begun.

* * *

“…And now that you’ve been reminded what both of our nipples look like, it’s truly my great honour and pleasure to call him by his name this time, my co-star and dear friend… Timothée Chalamet.” Armie introduced.

Timmy walked on stage and greeted Armie with a tight hug. Armie pressed a discreet kiss into his young lover’s hair before pulling away and handing Timmy his award. Timmy put it down on the table beside the podium and took his pre-written speech out of his pocket.

“All right, first, uh, okay, please don’t be awkward. Okay.” Timmy stuttered as he began his speech. “Thank you so much to the Palm Springs International Film Festival for this award, and to Michael Barker, Tom Bernard and Sony Picture Classics for believing in this film. It’s truly and awesome feeling to get to be in the Rising Stars category alongside Gal Gadot. Gal, your film has literally made 250 times more money than my movie has so, uh, I’m left feeling a little insecure and unqualified to be up here but that’s okay. Man, Armie, thank you for that speech, man. It’s a lot easier having to do this up here with you cause you’re one of my best buddies. Although, I will say I was genuinely terrified backstage, I didn’t know which way you were going to go with that, so thank you, thank you for keeping it PG. Um, seriously, I’m really grateful for your mentoring and guidance and your friendship, to have someone in your position and as talented as you are to be a mentor to me for the last 2 years, it’s been valuable to me, man. And I really app- I really mean it, man. And a special thank you to Armie’s wife, Elizabeth Chambers who’s here tonight as well, who was as crucial to this process as anyone and who let me crawl all over her husband for 2 months, so thank you for that. Thank you, Elizabeth. I wanna give a huge thank you to my director Luca Guadagnino. Luca, thank you, for taking a chance on an absolute nobody and I have often tried to communicate to you how grateful I am for this film and it’s difficult for me to put into words, but I mean it, thank you. Thank you with all my heart because you are literally making my life right now. You know, thanks to this film, I could be an old washed-up guy in the future now. There is something to be washed-up from. That’s this movie. So, thank you for that, Luca. And I wanna thank my agent Brian Swardstrom who’s here in attendance tonight as well and I hope people don’t cringe when they see a young actor on stage and hear the words ‘agent’ and ‘thanks’ in the same sentence. But, truly, thank you Brian for your incredible guidance these last 5 years because of your work with Tilda Swinton and Luca Guadagnino, I simply wouldn’t be standing up here without you. And without your husband and producer, Peter Spears as well. I met Brian for the first time when I was finishing up my senior year at LaGuardia High School in New York, and he said to me ‘Go to college, finish school, don’t worry about acting. There’s no rush, you’re only young once.’ So, I went to college for a year and I thought to myself, man, this is terrible. I gotta get the hell out of here. I wanna be acting. And it’s been an incredible ride since. I know you’ve got my back, Brian as you once said to me; ‘Your agents represent you and you represent your agents.’ So, I got your back as well. And lastly, a big thanks to my mom who’s watching at home. Mom, I love you. Thank you for everything. Peace and love. Thank you.”

Timmy then put his papers back in his pocket and began to walk off stage. Armie smiled brightly and pointed to the award that Timmy was forgetting. Timmy dashed back to get it and returned to Armie’s side, the older man put an arm around Timmy’s waist and guided him off stage. The couple were beaming the whole time.


	26. Just Us

Armie and Timmy were so glad that they had taken the photos before the awards and not afterwards, it meant they could go straight to the after party. As an award winner, Timmy had to put in an appearance but he was so desperate to get back to the hotel and let Armie fuck him into the mattress that they stayed for a very short amount of time. They had photos taken by the media whilst they were walking around, talking to other guests. Timmy went to dance for a bit as he loved dancing, no matter how much he didn’t want to be there. Timmy spent some time with Saoirse as they had become good friends whilst filming Lady Bird. Timmy really wanted to tell her about his relationship with Armie and the baby but now was not the time. Anyone could hear them and there were so many people from the media at this event.  
When it was deemed they had spent enough time at the after party, Elizabeth walked over to Timmy and carefully grasped his elbow, leading him away from Saoirse. “You can go now. Armie is eager to get you back to the hotel.” She smiled.  
“I can’t wait for him to take me back to the hotel. Will you be joining us?” Timmy asked, shyly as they made their way through the crowd to find Armie stood beside Nick.  
“As much as I would love to, I’ve got to go back to the kids in Santa Monica. We’re flying to Texas tomorrow. Nick will be driving me so you have plenty of time together before you head to New York in the morning.” Liz replied, pressing a kiss to their cheeks and leaving with Nick.  
“It will be just us.” Armie whispered, tugging on Timmy’s bracelet, a private claim on his partner.  
Armie and Timmy then rushed to the nearest taxi to get back to the hotel, desperate for each other’s bodies. They made it back to the hotel in very little time, thankfully the venue for the awards wasn’t far from the hotel they were staying in. Liz wasn’t daft and she knew this was how the night was going to end when she booked the hotel.  
The couple made it to the hotel and Armie gave the driver some cash, telling him to keep the change as it would be quicker than waiting for any. They cautiously walked into the lobby and to the elevator, not drawing any attention to themselves. As soon as the elevator doors were closed, they crashed together, colliding in a mess of lips and tongues and wandering hands. They only just managed to compose themselves for when the doors opened on their floor. The couple kept their hands linked as they walked down the corridor, needing to reassure themselves and each other with the contact. Armie unlocked their door and as soon as it was shut, Timmy was lifted off the ground and pressed against it, mouths joining again.  
Timmy moaned loudly as Armie slid his thigh in between Timmy’s legs, pressing against the bulge in the brunette’s trousers. Armie couldn’t take it for much longer, he put Timmy back down on the floor and led him to the bedroom, their lips still joined. They shed their clothes along the way; suit jackets, then ties. Armie had gotten Timmy’s shirt unbuttoned and pushed it off his lithe frame as they entered the bedroom. Timmy was trying to unbutton Armie’s shirt but it was proving difficult because his hands kept flying up to wrap around Armie’s neck. In the end, Armie pulled his shirt off, ripping the buttons and discarding it on the floor. He could get another shirt.  
They stood in the bedroom, making sure that they were completely naked before getting on the bed. It was easier to get undressed whilst stood up. It meant they had to break the kiss for a moment but as soon as they lay on the bed, Armie crawled on top of Timmy, at a tortuously slow pace, kissing up the brunette’s body as he went. Timmy groaned in frustration when Armie completely ignored his cock, choosing instead, to press lots of kisses to the slight swell of his stomach. “Armie!” Timmy giggled. “I love that you’re so happy about the baby but I need you inside me. Can you shower them with kisses later and shower me with kisses now?”  
Armie nodded and carried on up Timmy’s body, reaching the brunette’s nipples and teasing them in his mouth, flicking them with his tongue until they were erect and nibbling on them until Timmy was practically crying with pleasure. Armie lifted himself off Timmy and rolled onto his side to reach into the bedside drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube he’d put there earlier and slicking one of his fingers. Armie then crawled on top of Timmy again, sealing their mouths together at the same time as he pressed his first finger into Timmy. It was a good job that Armie was swallowing the brunette’s moans as they would’ve been very loud and probably disturb whoever was staying in the neighbouring rooms. One of Armie’s favourite things about his partner was how loud he was in the bedroom, Timmy was very vocal and Armie loved to know that he was giving Timmy as much pleasure as humanly possible.  
Armie was taking his time, gently thrusting his single finger in and out of Timmy. On alternate thrusts, he would crook his finger to hit Timmy’s prostate causing the young man to scream with pleasure. “Armie! Oh, fuck! So good! So good!” He cried, wanting more. Armie took pity on his amazing partner and slicked up a second finger, sliding it inside Timmy along with the first one. Timmy cried out again, loving the slight burn that accompanied the stretch.  
“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Armie groaned at the sensation of Timmy’s hole clenching around his fingers. He couldn’t wait until his cock was inside Timmy’s ass. There was something much more exhilarating about fucking Timmy’s ass when compared to Liz’s pussy. Armie had been very lucky today though, because he got to fuck them both. Armie scissored his fingers, needing to speed things up, wanting to be inside his young love as soon as possible. Timmy groaned, needing more still. Armie slicked up a third finger, adding it to Timmy’s slightly gaping hole. They both groaned out, they needed this intimacy.  
When Armie deemed Timmy had been stretched enough, he slicked up his cock and began to press into Timmy. Timmy buried his face in Armie’s neck as he moaned loudly, needing this so badly. If being pregnant made the sex this good then he was certain they’d be having more children. Armie set up a slow pace, allowing Timmy to breathe heavily into his neck. Armie gripped the back of Timmy’s head and gently tugged his hair so that they made eye contact. “I love you so much.” Armie breathed as he kissed Timmy passionately. This declaration of love alongside the sensation of having Armie inside of him and all the pleasure Timmy received from Armie’s cock hitting his prostate caused Timmy to cry out his orgasm, wave upon wave of pleasure crashing over him. As Timmy clenched tightly around Armie, it pulled the older man’s orgasm from him and he came inside Timmy. Armie leaned down and bit into Timmy’s neck as he came, hard enough to leave a bruise come morning.  
Armie gently pulled out of Timmy and wrapped the brunette up in his arms. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He whispered as he pressed multiple kisses to Timmy’s face. Timmy giggled, still basking in the afterglow of their love making.  
“I love you, too. So much.” Timmy gasped, struggling to get his breathing back under control.  
“Let’s go to sleep. We’ve got a plane to catch in the morning. Good night, Sweet Tea. Good night, baby Hammer. I love you both more than you will ever know.” Armie remarked, pressing another kiss to Timmy’s lips as they settled down for the night.  
Timmy couldn’t stop smiling. As much as he loved Liz, he wishes there were more moments that was just the 2 of them.


	27. Another Day, Another Flight

Armie was awoken the next morning when Timmy had to bolt to the bathroom and throw up. Timmy hadn’t needed to throw up as soon as he woke the past couple of mornings and had been hoping that things would continue like this. Wishful thinking. When Liz suffered with her morning sickness, Armie would just roll over and go back to sleep but that didn’t seem fair in this situation. They hadn’t chosen to have a baby.  
Armie and Liz had spent 8 months discussing whether or not to have a baby before deciding to try for Harper. It had then taken 3 months to conceive so they’d both had plenty of time to prepare, not just with what they needed to buy for a baby, furniture, clothes, nappies, etc. Mental preparation was needed too. Timmy had just under 8 months to adjust to all of this if baby Hammer was on time.  
Armie got out of bed, pulling his boxers on as he followed Timmy to the bathroom.  
Timmy was crouched on the floor, still completely naked from the events of the previous night. Armie sat down beside his young love and gently rubbed his back as Timmy emptied the contents of his stomach. When Timmy felt that his nausea had passed, he fell back against Armie and nuzzled up against his partner’s throat.  
“Do you feel well enough to fly to New York? It’s a long flight.” Armie asked, tilting Timmy’s head up for a kiss.  
“I’m fine, you don’t need to worry.” Timmy sighed.  
“I’m always going to worry about you both.”

* * *

It didn’t take them too long to pack the belongings they would be taking with them to New York. They had to be back in LA on the 6th and today was the 3rd. At least they would be able to stay in New York for more than a day. After everything that had happened over Christmas, Timmy had promised to sit down with his family and talk to them about what had been going on with him. It wasn’t going to be easy but Armie would be by his side the entire time. They headed to the airport after showing and getting dressed. As there was a greater chance of them being recognised, the couple had to put some distance between themselves so that no one could suspect anything. Well, they could suspect all they liked but there would be very little evidence. Armie wanted to be able to show the world that Timmy was his, at least he knew that it would soon be a reality.  
The made it through the check in desk with no problems, and they were only going to New York for a couple of days so there were no problems with the weight of luggage.  
The couple were about to go and join the queue for the security check when Timmy had to make a beeline for the nearest bathroom to throw up. Again. Armie followed, carrying both of their bags. Unfortunately, Timmy didn’t have time to make it into the bathroom stall and was already throwing up in one of the sinks, less than a minute later when Armie entered the bathroom. “Oh, love.” He breathed, putting the bags on the floor beside the sink so that he could gently rub Timmy’s back and hold his curls out of the way.  
“This is typical.” Timmy groaned. “I’ve had minimal morning sickness for the past couple of days and as soon as we have to go on a long flight, it kicks in again. Evidently, baby Hammer doesn’t like flying.”  
“I wish there was a way I could make things easier for you. I hate to see you suffer like this.” Armie frowned.  
“I’m just being dramatic. It’s fine.” Timmy smiled, grabbing a bottle of water from his bag to wash his mouth out. Before either of them could say anything else, someone came in to use the bathroom, ending any conversation in case they were recognised.  
They then had minimal issues going through security, although Timmy almost burst into tears at the thought of having to take off the beautiful bracelet that Armie had gifted him. It was the first thing he grabbed when Timmy got his stuff back, immediately turning to Armie and asking him to fasten it around his wrist. Armie did so happily, loving his secretive claim on his young partner.  
Instead of looking through all of the shops like they did when flying with Liz or the kids, the pair went straight to the food court as Timmy wanted some food, the plain toast he’d had for breakfast wasn’t enough. After Timmy had stuffed his face with a double sausage and egg McMuffin, a hash brown and washed it down with a cup of hot chocolate, they went to one of the many corner shop type places to get plenty of water for Timmy to drink and some sweets and crisps for on the flight in case either of them got hungry.  
Their flight was called at 9:58am and they were in the air by 10:15am, due to arrive in New York at around 4pm. Luca would be meeting them at the airport.  
“So, are we going to be telling Luca about the latest addition? If it wasn’t for him, this never would’ve happened.” Timmy inquired.  
“I think we should definitely tell him during this trip but is that going to be before or after we tell your family?” Armie responded.  
“Let’s tell him today. Before the awards tonight.” Timmy decided.  
“So, how are we going to explain us to your family? I imagine they’re gonna hate me.”  
“They won’t hate you. No one could hate you. I love you, and they will have to respect that.” Timmy stated. Even if his parents had a problem about his relationship with Armie, they were very supportive and would probably be willing to help Timmy. Besides, his parents had always wanted grandchildren.  
Timmy had taken his tablets before getting on the flight and once they’d kicked in, his nausea had been kept at bay. The couple had quite a calm and enjoyable flight, just talking quietly to each other. Timmy fell asleep for just over an hour towards the end of the flight, head resting against Armie’s shoulder. He woke just before they landed, needing to tightly clutch his partner’s hand at times.


	28. Later

When they arrived in New York, Luca was already waiting at the arrivals section. Timmy immediately ran over to the director and wrapped his arms around him. “Timothée! It’s so good to see you, you look great!” Luca greeted, hugging Timmy tightly.

“Thank you.” Timmy smiled, fiddling with his bracelet whilst looking at his feet.

“What about me?” Armie asked, jokingly as he gave Luca a one-armed hug.

“It’s good to see you too, of course, but look at Timothée! He’s practically glowing.” Luca exclaimed as they left the airport.

Despite it’s small size, Armie, Timmy and Luca made their way to the tiny apartment that Timmy owned. Once inside the sanctuary of Timmy’s ‘home’, the couple placed their bags in the bedroom before joining Luca in the main room to tell him their news.

“Did you both enjoy the holidays? Are you ready to do the last of the promo?” Luca questioned. Timmy burst into tears at the reminder that things would soon be over. He curled into Armie’s embrace, needing the reminder that his partner wasn’t going anywhere. “What did I say?” Luca asked in alarm, no one liked to see Timmy upset. He was such a sweetheart.

“Nothing.” Timmy mumbled into Armie’s shoulder.

“We actually wanted to tell you something.” Armie began. Timmy lifted his head from Armie’s shoulder and smiled shyly at Luca. “Do you want to tell him?”

“You can.”

“Are you sure?” Armie checked. Timmy nodded. “Timmy’s pregnant.”

“That’s amazing news! Congratulations, a little bambino!” Luca exclaimed, overjoyed that his actors were so happy together and were now going to be having a baby too! He never could’ve predicted that his leading men would fall in love and create a life together. “When are you due?”

“I don’t know off the top of my head. I’m about 5 weeks along, though, so, yeah.” Timmy replied.

“When are you going to announce it or are you just going to keep it to yourselves?” Luca inquired.

“Not too sure when things are going to be announced. We decided that it would be better to choose how the news comes out instead of waiting until Timmy has an obvious bump and people are speculating. Liz, Harper and Ford know but we still need to tell both of our families, so we’ll be making some definite decisions after that.” Armie replied.

“You haven’t told your families?!” Luca demanded.

“We will. We’re telling my family tomorrow because we need to sit down and explain our relationship before bringing up the pregnancy. Although, I doubt things will go well when telling Michael and Dru.” Timmy stated.

“What makes you say that? I know you said they’re very conservative but surely they’ll want another grandchild!” Luca responded in shock.

“I doubt it. They will reject our baby because they have 2 fathers. I honestly don’t think we’re going to bother telling them. I don’t want Timmy to have to deal with the stress of my parent’s homophobic attitudes. I don’t care though, all I need to be happy is Timmy and this baby.” Armie said, smiling by the end of his statement.

Timmy pressed a kiss to Armie’s lips, things getting a bit heated to say they had company. They lost themselves in each other and distinctly heard the door shutting, Luca must have left them to it.

Now that they were alone, Armie pulled Timmy into his lap and began to thrust up against him, Timmy moaned into his mouth at the feeling of Armie’s clothed cock pressing against his ass and they briefly separated as Armie pulled Timmy’s shirt off over his head. Armie didn’t allow his partner any time to ensure his shirt was removed, pushing him back against the arm of the sofa and beginning to ravish Timmy’s neck and chest. Timmy was only 5 weeks pregnant and already so horny. How was Armie supposed to last another 8 months?

Before they could shed any more clothing, Timmy’s phone went off, alerting him to the time. “Shit!” He exclaimed.

“What? Don’t you need to come back here and finish what you started?” Armie smirked.

“There isn’t enough time to finish what we started right now! It’s half 5 already and we have less than an hour to get ready before heading to the awards, which start at 7.” Timmy replied, climbing off his partner and heading to the bedroom.

Armie groaned in frustration, following Timmy to the bedroom, pinning him to the mattress and taking the brunette’s cock in his mouth. “Armie!” Timmy moaned, thrusting into his partner’s mouth. Armie just continued his ministrations on Timmy’s cock until the young actor came down his throat. “I don’t have time to return the favour.” Timmy pouted, feeling bad that he got off but Armie didn’t. Armie quickly pressed a kiss against his pouted lips before heading to the bathroom, needing to brush his teeth. It didn’t upset Armie that Timmy hadn’t managed to suck his cock in return, he loved bringing pleasure to his young love and preferred keeping all of the attention on Timmy.

“You can. Later.” Armie replied.

Whilst Armie was in the bathroom, Timmy got their suits out of their bags and hung them up on the wardrobe door. Even though he wishes he could’ve got Armie off, they were going to have a great night, followed by lovemaking and reassurance about tomorrow. Timmy was terrified to tell his parents about his relationship with Armie and their baby but it needed doing. Nicole was going to be upset that Timmy had kept her in the dark for this long, she was very maternal and would wish that she had been there for him.

When Armie returned from the bathroom, Timmy had to go in to have a piss. Hopefully, he wouldn’t need to go to often during this ceremony. It wasn’t much but there had been a slight increase in the number of trips to the toilet Timmy was currently making. The couple managed to keep their hands to themselves whilst getting ready. Armie loved that Timmy didn’t know how to sort his own tie and had to do it for him, no idea why, he just loved it. No sooner than they were ready, there was a knock at the door. The opened it to find Luca. “Are you ready to go?” He asked, looking for any obvious signs of why he’d left the apartment. When he didn’t find any, he ushered the boys out of the door and into the car waiting to take them to the awards.


	29. New York

Armie and Timmy arrived together but got out of the vehicle separately, needing to keep their personal and professional lives separate for the time being. They navigated their way down the red carpet, stopping to take photos, both together and alone, before talking to the media. It was the same as usual, talking about their connection, what Crema was like, anything related to the movie. They were also asked about how their holidays had gone. It was soon time for them to go inside and take their seats.

This was not Armie’s favourite part of awards shows, having to sit down and listen to a bunch of people drone on about things he didn’t care about – the history of this awards and past winners, for example. At least Timmy got to leave a couple of times to go to the toilet, drinking more water now that he was pregnant and caring for another life inside him. When Timmy was sat with him, they had their hands intertwined underneath the table. Armie wanted to touch Timmy inappropriately for the company but decided against it, considering his partner needed to get up and give a speech later. As soon as Luca went up to talk about Timmy, he was suddenly listening. His attention perked even more when Timmy got up to make his speech.

“Okay, ah, boy. Thank you to the New York Film Critics, to Michael Barker and Tom Bernard at Sony Picture Classics for believing in this film but most of all, thank you to Luca Guadagnino who just gave this speech and, Luca, it’s been difficult for me to put into words how grateful I am, and this means very little coming from a 22-year-old but you are truly a genius and I don’t know how an established auteur like yourself took a chance on someone with very little street cred like me, but I will eternally be grateful and, you’re making my life right now, seriously. You know, I used to think when I was 35 or 40, I’d have a wide and kids and I could have a family life and now I know I’ll be in front of a TV watching Call Me By Your Name with a glass of whiskey thinking, those were the glory years, those were the glory days, you know. It’s also cool to follow up Tiffany. Tiffany, you know grapefruits very well, I know peaches. Okay, and, uh, I’m acting like I’m not hearing you, I’m hearing everything you’re saying. Okay, okay and Armie Hammer who’s here tonight. Armie, thank you so much, ah, you know, I’m sure Saoirse can attest to this as well but being a young actor, you know, you’re opposite older actors in scenes that are often very well established have, you know, big names themselves and I got, I-I was the luckiest kid in the world to be there with Armie. Because you are extremely talented, you’re kind, your spirit is generous and you haven’t gotten sick of me yet! You’re a mentor, an idol to me and I love you. My Elio wouldn’t exist without your Oliver. We were on a plane 12 hours ago, me and Armie, I’m a nervous flyer and every time there was turbulence, I would turn to him and he’d look at me and he’d go; ‘We’re gonna crash!’ You know, this award means the world to me, as Luca alluded to, I’m a 4th generation New Yorker but my grandmother was born on 163rd Street in Grand Concourse on the Bronx on January 2nd 1927, had a long Broadway dance career that included shows like Kiss Me, Kate and It’s a Wonderful Town. When my mom and Enid’s daughter was 7 years old, she enlisted in the School of American Ballet before attending the Performing Arts high school on 48th and Broadway. Some 30 years later, my sister was born, she’s right there, she too was enlisted in the School of American Ballet and later attended a performing arts high school as well, which is now called LaGuardia and where I went to for high school. I spent the ages of 8 – 12 backstage at the New York State Theatre, as my sister performed the Nutcracker. I would roam the backstage hallways a bit aimless but with no shortage of costumes and rehearsal studios to entertain myself in. When I was 12 years old, after attending one of my sister, Pauline’s performances, I petitioned my mom and grandmother to see Christopher Nolan’s The Dark Knight with me. We went to AMC Empire 25 in Times Square for a 7.30 screening. And I left that theatre a changed man and I’m serious about that. Heath Ledger’s performance in that film was visceral and viral to me and I now had the acting bug. I didn’t know that around that time, Mr Ledger was accepting the award for Best Actor at the New York Film Critics Circle for Brokeback Mountain. I didn’t know that a brilliant director, halfway around the world, called Luca Guadagnino was beginning pre-production on a film called I Am Love. I didn’t know that Michael Stuhlbarg was wowing audiences in The Pillow Man on Broadway. I didn’t know that a nervous Armie Hammer was getting prepared to audition for David Fincher’s The Social Network. I did not know that a genius author named Andre Aciman was in a small apartment on the Upper West Side putting the finishing touches on a book called Call Me By Your Name. And there was certainly no idea that I would get to collaborate with all these incredible artists, some 8 years later in Northern Italy for 3 months. An immersive acting experience I will use as a model to prepare for all my future roles and I mean that. Luca, I accept this award with all the gratitude I’m capable of. Thank you to the New York Film Critics Circle, thank you to New York and thank you to Greta Gerwig and Saoirse Ronan as well for letting me tag along in Lady Bird. Greta, I was in a bar a few weeks ago and someone said; ‘Hey, isn’t that the douchebag from Lady Bird?’ So, anyway, thank you. Peace and love.”

Once Timmy’s speech was over, Armie zoned out again. His hand was once again linked with Timmy’s under the table. He could tell that his young love was starting to get tired and needed to go to bed as soon as they were able to leave. Timmy was handling baby Hammer so calmly despite all the changes it was causing and Armie was so in awe of his Timmy.

Thankfully, because Luca was aware of the baby the couple were able to leave before the after party without too much hassle. They were easily able to get into a taxi as they were to only ones leaving the event this early. Timmy rested his head on Armie’s shoulder and managed to doze off on the ride back to the apartment. Arriving at the apartment, Armie gently shook Timmy awake and helped him out of the taxi before paying and guiding his sleepy, pregnant love up to Timmy’s apartment.


	30. Relaxing

Armie awoke earlier than usual, Timmy was still curled up in his arms – fast asleep. Armie was so glad Timmy was getting some rest and his sickness seemed to have backed off again for a little bit. Armie took advantage of this situation to watch as Timmy slept, looking like an angel. The older actor couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have both Liz and Timmy. Harper and Ford also meant the world to him and so would his baby with Timmy. Armie was astounded when Timmy announced that he was intending to move to LA, and that their precious child would only have his last name. They would have to announce their relationship to the public when it became more obvious that Timmy was pregnant. It was clear that was going to happen sooner rather than later as Timmy was already showing despite being only 5 weeks along due to his lithe frame.

After Armie had spent quite a while watching Timmy sleep, he looked at the clock and realised that it was actually quite late – 10:48am! There were plenty of things they needed to do today before going to the Chalamet family dinner. They were flying back to LA tomorrow for another event, meeting up with Liz who would be going with them. At 11am, Armie pulled himself out of bed and wandered through to the kitchen to make some breakfast/lunch for Timmy.

* * *

When Timmy awoke the next morning, he felt really bad for falling asleep when he really wanted to have sex with Armie but their baby was just draining all of his energy. He was alone in the bed and Armie’s side had gone cold, signalling he’d gotten up a while ago. Timmy didn’t know why that made his heart hurt but he loved waking up with Armie wrapped around him. Timmy got out of bed and went to the bathroom to throw up and have a piss.

Timmy then followed the smell of cooking through to the kitchen, where Armie was stood cooking sausages. “Good morning, Sweet Tea. Are you feeling any better?” Armie greeted, pulling Timmy in for a kiss when he was close enough.

“Yes, thank you. I was just really tired last night. I’m sorry we didn’t have sex.”

“It doesn’t matter to me whether we have sex or not. I still love you, always. You’re my Elio.” Armie replied.

“I love you, too, my Oliver.” Timmy smiled, leaning up for another kiss.

After they’d made out for a minute or two, Armie guided Timmy to sit down and presented him with a plate of sausage sandwiches less than 5 minutes later. “I was intending to bring you breakfast in bed but you woke up early.” Armie pouted mockingly.

“If you want me to, I’ll go and get back in bed.” Timmy laughed.

“Well, you do owe me for last night, so maybe we can get back in bed after this.”

“I need a shower though. Do you want to join me?” Timmy asked.

“Do you even need to ask?”

* * *

After finishing their breakfast, the couple washed the dirty dishes together before heading to the bathroom. Timmy was rather giggly again, not really sure why. It must’ve been his hormones.

“Why don’t we have a bath instead?” Armie suggested, knowing it would be more comfortable for the both of them if they weren’t having sex up against a wall. Although Timmy did love it when Armie showed off how strong he was. Timmy pressed his lips against Armie’s as a sign of confirmation.

Armie pulled back to start running the bath, whilst he sat on the edge of the bath waiting, Timmy got to his knees and took Armie’s cock into his mouth, not being able to resist any longer. “Timmy…” Armie groaned, hands moving to rest in Timmy’s curls. At least there was no event tonight so Armie could be the one to set the pace. His tangled his fingers in Timmy’s hair before forcing his young love’s head all the way down until his cock his the back of Timmy’s throat, causing him to gag. Timmy loved being choked and took even more of Armie’s cock into his throat. Armie couldn’t take it any longer and pulled Timmy off his cock, turning him around so he could touch Timmy’s hole. Now that Timmy was facing him, they joined their lips together again.

“Shouldn’t we get in the bath?” Timmy asked into Armie’s mouth, remembering the whole point of this was for them to have a bath. The couple were having dinner with Timmy’s family tonight and they were going to announce both their relationship and the baby. It was easier to get it over with in one go.

Armie pulled away from Timmy and picked him up. He then stepped into the bath and sat down, Timmy now seated on his lap. The couple had never been able to keep their hands off each other before so Armie ensured they kept lube in most rooms, the bathroom was one of their favourites. Nothing could beat shower sex first thing in the morning. Knowing that it was going to drive Armie crazy, Timmy started to wriggle around on his partner’s lap, feeling Armie’s growing erection pressing against his ass.

“You’re such a tease.” Armie growled, grabbing the lube and slicking up his first finger, pressing it into Timmy and meeting little resistance although Timmy was as tight as always. A second finger soon followed as Timmy moaned into Armie’s neck. Armie only used the 2 fingers to stretch Timmy, not adding a third one as both of them were too eager to wait for much longer.

When Armie first entered his young love, he went very slowly as his fingers were no where near long or thick enough to imitate his cock. Timmy groaned, in both pain and pleasure – it didn’t take too long for the pain to turn into pleasure as Armie got deeper inside Timmy, brushing up against the brunette’s prostate. Timmy moaned loudly at that, hands clawing at Armie’s back. Armie buried his face in Timmy’s neck and began to suck and bite at the skin there. In hindsight, maybe not his best idea considering there were going for a meal with Nicole, Marc and Pauline but they were so in the moment, nothing else mattered.

Timmy was the one setting the pace considering he was riding Armie but Armie was lifting his hips up to meet his young love thrust for thrust. Timmy got louder and louder the closer Armie pushed him to the edge. In no time at all, Timmy was pushed over the edge by Armie’s assault on his prostate. As his hole clenched around his partner, Armie’s orgasm was pulled from him and they were both left in a panting mess in the bath.

As soon as the couple had regained their breath, it was time to clean off. Armie reached up and turned the shower on as Timmy pulled the plug to let the water out of the bath. Considering both of their cum and sweat was now in the bath water, it wasn’t going to be the most useful thing to use to clean them off. Besides, now they’ve had sex, it wasn’t going to happen again so soon. Armie gently helped Timmy to his feet, and assisted him with getting washed off, keeping an arm around the brunette’s waist. Timmy always loved it when Armie rubbed the shampoo into his scalp – he was so gentle and it was a very therapeutic feeling. Armie also enjoyed massaging the shampoo into Timmy’s hair for similar reasons. Another reason he loved it was how soft Timmy’s hair was. It was nice to shower together without it being sexual, they did genuinely like to spend time together.


	31. Chalamet Family Dinner

After the couple had finished showering and dried off, they went through to the bedroom to decide on what to wear to the dinner they were attending that evening. Timmy decided to go with his now default look – a baggy jumper and a pair of jeans with some trainers on his feet. Even though it wasn’t a fancy dinner by any stretch of the imagination, Armie wanted to make a good impression upon the family considering the news they had to tell. Armie put on a blue button down shirt (kinda like Billowy) and a pair of jeans with a pair of boots on his feet considering the weather was playing up and there was actually snow on the ground for a change. When talking to Liz earlier that day, she was saying how lovely and sunny it was at home in Santa Monica. Whilst getting dressed, Timmy noticed that his jeans were now getting uncomfortably tight, a shopping trip with Liz would be needed soon.

“Are you nearly ready to go?” Armie asked, looking into the bedroom where Timmy had just finished buttoning up his jeans.

“My jeans hardly fit any more.” He frowned, feeling quite upset. Stupid hormones!

“Well, we’re going to buy some wine and flowers – I’m sure we could get you a couple of pairs of jeans whilst we’re there.” Armie suggested, wanting to help his young love. Timmy nodded, wanting to be comfortable and not wanting to do anything that could harm the baby.

* * *

Armie and Timmy had wanted to meet with Nicole, Marc and Pauline at a restaurant so they were less likely to cause a scene upon the couples revelation but Timmy knew Pauline’s reaction wasn’t going to change based on the destination so it made more sense for Armie and Timmy to announce both their relationship and the pregnancy at a home cooked Chalamet family dinner. Despite knowing how much Timmy loved him and how supportive Nicole had been about the film, Armie was honestly terrified to be here. But he could never leave Timmy to tell his parents alone. No one should have to go through that. If Timmy needed Armie by his side then Armie would be there. The couple had picked up some flowers and a bottle of wine on their way to the apartment, not that either of them would be drinking anyway.

When they knocked on the door, Timmy let out a deep breath, suddenly feeling very nervous. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this together, I’m not going anywhere.” Armie assured, placing a hand on Timmy’s back as Pauline opened the door.

“Come on in! Food’s ready.” She smiled, ushering them through the door. Timmy handed the wine and flowers to Pauline who took them through to the kitchen. Timmy then allowed Armie to help him take his coat off and hang it up before the brunette led his partner through to the kitchen.

Marc was sat at the head of the table with Nicole and Pauline on his left. There were placemats for Armie and Timmy on the opposite side of the table. Not knowing who was supposed to sit where, Timmy took the seat closest to his dad, allowing Armie a little space from the most intimidating member of the family. Nicole was very protective of her children, if she didn’t like you or the way someone treated Timmy or Pauline then she would let you know but Marc, he wouldn’t say anything. Marc would give you a frightening glare, signalling his unhappiness. Pauline and Timmy knew they had done something wrong if that glare was ever aimed in their direction.

“Armie, lovely to see you again!” Nicole declared, pulling Timmy into a hug. When Timmy moved over to his dad, Nicole pulled Armie into a hug. Marc tightly wrapped his arms around his son, feeling very protective in the presence of someone so tall. He had met Armie before but it was only briefly. Marc shook Armie hand before they all took their seats and began to eat. “Would either of you like a glass of wine?” Nicole offered, opening the bottle of wine they had brought and pouring some for herself, Marc and Pauline.

“No thanks, mom. I’m happy with lemonade.” Timmy smiled, trying to convey that everything was okay despite him not drinking.

“I’m okay, too. I’ve been trying to cut down on the amount I drink.” Armie admitted.

“If you’re sure. But why, Timmy? You didn’t have anything alcoholic over Christmas either.” Nicole frowned, feeling a bit concerned for her son.

“Are you still unwell? Do you need to see Doctor Winters again? It must be quite serious if the illness still hasn’t cleared up.” Marc questioned.

“Can we just eat dinner without playing 20 questions? I’m sure you do this every time I come home for any length of time. And you wonder why I prefer to be in LA with Armie and Liz.” Timmy scoffed.

“That was a bit rude, Timmy. We all care about you and are concerned.” Pauline scolded. Timmy pushed away from the table and took off, heading to his bedroom. Armie swiftly got up and followed him.

Armie knocked on the door before going to enter the room. “Go away!” Timmy called, his sobs clearly heard through the door.

“Please?” Armie asked.

“Come in.” Timmy sniffled. When Armie entered the room his heart broke. Timmy was hiding under the covers, his head only peeking out so that he could breathe. “I assumed it was my mom or someone else. You don’t have to knock.”

“I’m sure you get sick of my presence sometimes, too.” Armie smiled.

“Never.” Timmy confessed as Armie sat down on the edge of his bed. He leaned down and captured Timmy’s lips in a gentle kiss, using this as a way of calming him down.

“I love you. I love you both so much.” Armie breathed. “I think we need to tell your family as soon as possible though.”

“Me too, and then maybe I can tell some of my friends. I love you, too, by the way.” Timmy whispered, removing himself from the cocoon he’d created with his quilt so he could kiss Armie again.

“Well, this is unexpected.” Pauline stated from the doorway, Nicole and Marc stood behind her.


	32. Explanations

Timmy suddenly felt very, very scared. Of all the ways for his family to find out about him and Armie, this was probably the worst one. Accidentally.

“Right, time for us to all go ad sit down in the living room and discuss some things, I believe.” Nicole stated, calmly. Marc was glaring at Armie in a way that made him uncomfortable. He stood by the door until Armie and Timmy had gotten up and left the bedroom, ensuring he was the last one to sit down.

“Begin.” Marc instructed.

“Well, it all-” Timmy began.

“Not you.” Marc interrupted, turning to glare at Armie.

“This began in Crema, I guess. It was a very immersive experience and we ended up falling for each other.” Armie summarised. “Crema was very intense, doing a film that was so sensual and immersive. There was an attraction between Timmy and I from the moment we met. It was obvious to everyone but us.”

“And why are we only hearing about this now?” Marc demanded, feeling very protective of his son who’d kept this to himself for 18 months.

“Because we wanted to keep it to ourselves. Besides, there is still my wife and kids to think about.” Armie tried to explain.

“Does Timmy not matter in all of this?” Pauline questioned.

“It was my idea!” Timmy shouted, needing to disperse the tension before it caused any issues with the baby because of his stress levels.

“Why would you subject yourself to having to hide how you feel? That isn’t fair on you!” Nicole claimed.

"’t's not just been about me though. Liz has been kind enough to accept me being in a relationship with Armie despite him being committed to her and their children. She has welcomed me into the family. Harper and Ford are little angels and I adore them.” Timmy ranted.

“And they adore you.” Armie smiled, taking Timmy’s hand in his.

“I know you worry about me but I’m an adult and can make my own decisions. I want to be with Armie and since I can, I’m going to be. Armie and Liz have an open relationship, so when he started sleeping with me, there were no issues. 2 weeks after we’d started filming, Liz came to visit. She could immediately tell that Armie’s feelings ran deeper than they were supposed to. After speaking to him, Liz came to me, saying that she’d read the book and glanced over the script, so she understood why these things were happening. The next day, Armie invited me to dinner with him, Liz and Harper, who’d also made the journey. After Harper was in bed, the three of us sat down together. It was a lovely night, laughing and joking. Liz stated that she knew Armie and I had fallen for each other. I thought she was going to be really mad at me, but she wasn’t. Liz was happy that Armie was happy. She’d loved spending time with us both, getting to know me. She could sense that Armie didn’t want to leave me after we’d finished filming so she asked if I wanted to ‘join’ their relationship and date Armie. I accepted. Besides, I’m pregnant.” Timmy admitted.

“That’s a lot to take in.” Nicole commented.

“What?” Marc exclaimed, looking absolutely furious. “First, Timmy has to hide who he is and can’t publicly acknowledge his love for you and now he’s going to have a baby on his own?”

“Who said anything about me being alone, dad? Armie is going to be there. Liz is excited, Harper and Ford want this sibling. And I’m moving to LA. I know things are a bit sudden but this wasn’t planned and we’re doing what we have to. Although, we have been together for nearly 2 years.” Timmy explained.

“We worry about you. And you’re going to be so far away. I’m hurt that you didn’t trust us enough to tell us, Timmy. We would have been there for you. We would have listened to what you needed to tell us and then kept it to ourselves. Don’t you trust us?” Nicole frowned. Timmy moved from Armie’s side and went to sit with his mom, allowing her to pull him into her arms.

“How can we trust that you will actually be there for Timmy?” Pauline asked, feeling very concerned for her little brother.

“I love him. I know you probably find it very difficult to believe me but I promise I will prove it to you.” Armie informed them.

“Okay, enough of this. Tell us about the baby!” Nicole requested. “I’m so excited that I’m going to have a grandchild.”

“There’s not much to tell. I’m pregnant. That’s why I was so ill over Christmas, it’s why I chose to go to the Cayman Islands, to surprise Armie with the news. Baby Hammer is going to be so loved.” Timmy smiled.

“Baby Hammer? Why not Baby Chalamet-Hammer?” Pauline asked.

“Because I don’t want our baby to be treated any differently to Harper and Ford. It’s our choice.” Timmy replied.

“If Timmy had wanted Baby Chalamet-Hammer then that’s who we’d be having.” Armie added.

“Are you showing yet? When are you due? When’s the next appointment?” Nicole quizzed, wanting to know everything.

“I’m due in September. The next appointment is towards the end of this month. And I’m showing a little, you can feel the bump but not see it.” Timmy answered, lifting his shirt slightly so his family could see. Not that there was a lot to see. Nicole placed her hands on the bump and gave her son an adoring look. Armie beamed at him the whole time.

“I believe you.” Nicole told Armie.

“Believe what?”

“That you love my son. The way that you look at him, I can clearly see it on your face. Honestly, I’m not happy about you keeping this relationship a secret but evidently, you are both adults and I can’t stop you being together – not that I would do that as Timmy is an adult, he can make his own decisions. As long as you continue to make Timmy happy and care for him and my grandchild, then I’m okay with it.” Nicole expanded.

“Hurt Timmy and nothing will protect you.” Pauline threatened.

“If I hurt Timmy then I give you my permission to hurt me in any way you deem fit.” Armie stated, seriously.

“I’m glad you agree. As long as you do right by Timmy and this baby then we have no problems.” Marc added, holding his hand out to shake Armie’s.


	33. Packing

As they left the Chalamet Apartment, Timmy let out a laugh. “Well, that honestly went a lot better than I was expecting. I was kinda expecting my dad to punch you. I’m sorry that my family threatened you though. I know you would never hurt me intentionally.” Before they went back onto the main street to make the short walk to Timmy’s apartment, Armie pulled his love into a kiss.

"Thank you for defending me. I would quite happily have taken all the shit your family had to throw at me though. You’re worth everything to me. It feels like we’ve been together longer than 18 months and at the same time it doesn’t feel like we’ve had long enough together. I love you both, so very much.”

“I was hardly going to let my family get on your case over something like the baby’s surname. We made that decision together, well, I made that decision but we will be choosing a name together. But we’ve got plenty of time before that happens. Let’s focus on getting the promo tour over and then we can think some more about Baby Hammer. I’m sure our little miracle can wait.”

When the couple arrived back at the apartment, they began to pack up some of Timmy’s things, knowing that he would be wanting to get out of this shoebox as soon as possible. Clothes and books were put into separate piles, Timmy went through his clothes to see what he would be wanting to take with him now and what could wait until they had a break in March or maybe April, especially considering Baby Hammer was only going to continue growing and he would be needing new clothes every couple of months, if not more frequently. Timmy was exhausted, telling his family and the dram that ensued had left him drained. Understandably so, considering he had no idea which way it was going to go. He knew for sure that Dru and Michael weren’t going to react like his family had.

“Just out of curiosity, when are you going to tell your parents about us? And do we need to tell Liz’s family?” Timmy asked.

“I honestly don’t care enough about my parents to tell them – it’s nothing to do with you, I just don’t want you to have to deal with their prejudice and hate. Neither of us have done anything wrong and that is how they will make us feel. Besides, why should they get to know about having another grandchild when they treated you so poorly at New Years?” Armie replied. “I never thought about telling Liz’s family but it’s something that will need to be done. I have no idea how that will go down but my in-laws are nice people, so maybe it won’t be that bad. Liz is still happy and I’m not neglecting her, Harper and Ford in favour of you so it should be okay.”

“I completely understand that. Right, I think we’ve sorted through enough of my shit for tonight. I’m so tired and need to go to bed.” Timmy announced, getting up from the floor and wandering through to the bedroom. He couldn’t wait to get out of this shoebox and permanently move in with Armie, Liz and the kids.

“Do you want me to go through anything else or do you want me to join you?” Armie asked.

“Whichever. Although, you could do with ringing Liz and seeing how things are in Texas. You could also tell her about the dinner with my parents. Send her my love if you do call.” Timmy stated, from the bedroom as the changed into his bed clothes – he didn’t wear pyjamas, he kept on his boxers and wore one of Armie’s t-shirts.

“How about I ring Liz and then come and join you?” Armie suggested. Timmy smiled and then shut the bedroom door to give him some privacy. And also so the talking didn’t stop him from getting to sleep. He needed it, baby Hammer was draining his energy.

Armie pulled his phone out to see that he did have a couple of missed calls from Liz and some texts.

Liz: I hope dinner with the Chalamet family goes okay xxx

Liz: How is Timmy and baby Hammer? Xxx

Liz: Call me when you have a moment, please xxx

Armie immediately rang back after reading through his messages. “Hello, wife. I’m sorry I missed your calls but Timmy and I had dinner with his family during hich they accidentally found out about our relationship and we had to tell them about it and about baby Hammer and then we came back to this shoebox and started going through some of his shit to see what he needs to bring to LA.”

“Lovely to hear from you, husband. How did things go at dinner and when you told them?”

“Honestly, not brilliantly. But they seem to be reasonably happy with the news of the baby. Nicole is thrilled to be getting a grandchild. Although they gave me lots of shovel talk.” Armie summarised.

“I think you deserve it. Besides, you have no intention of hurting Timmy because you love him so they shouldn’t need to put their threats into action. And Timmy is on the younger side and you are married with kids. If it was Harper or Ford in his position, how would you feel then?” Liz asked, knowing this would make her husband look at things from a different perspective.

“You’re right. I would be very protective of either of our children if they were ever in that position. I just wish there was more that I could do to make them trust me. I love Timmy and I never want to hurt him. I’d rather hurt myself.” Armie confessed.

“I know you would, husband. You love so completely and with all your heart. They’ll see.” Liz assured.

“Thank you. How are things with your folks? And are the kids enjoying Texas?”

“My family are doing well, they were all so happy that I’ve brought the kids although they miss you. I was talking to my dad, and he was telling me how he’s watched the film and thinks you both did an incredible job. I hope this means he is likely to be okay with the news when we tell him. Harper has enjoyed playing with the animals. She’ll probably be asking for a horse soon, you know what she’s like.”

“I’m looking forwards to that.” Armie stated, sarcastically. “Right, I need go and make sure Timmy’s okay. Baby Hammer is completely draining him at the moment. He sends you all his love.”

“Bless him, go to him. I love you and I’ll see you in LA tomorrow.”

“Bye, I love you too.”

After he hung up, Armie went through to the bedroom where Timmy was already asleep in bed, curled up around a pillow. After stripping down until he was only in his boxers, Armie carefully lifted up the covers and slid into the bed. Timmy stirred at this and curled himself around Armie, intertwining their legs and drifting back to sleep.


	34. LA Again

One slight issue with the pregnancy was that Timmy would wake up several times in the night needing to use the toilet or to go to the kitchen to get a drink. Sometimes he needed to get up to vomit but that was becoming less frequent. There was always the chance that it could return with a vengeance – especially since they had another 6 hour flight today.

Timmy awoke in the morning to Armie wrapped around him again. There was nothing better than waking up in the arms of his love, it made him feel safe and secure. Armie also loved to wake with Timmy by his side. He loved to know how much his partner depended on him. Timmy would’ve preferred to savour the feeling of being wrapped in Armie’s grasp for a bit longer but he needed the toilet. He found himself getting very thirsty lately, and his mom thought he never drank enough anyway so he was having a lot more than he usually would, leading to frequent bathroom trips.

Whilst Timmy was in the bathroom, Armie went through to the kitchen to make them both some pancakes – plain food was better for Timmy so that he could say what toppings he could have, not relying on anyone else’s opinion as all pregnancies were different. “You don’t have to make me food every time. I can make my own breakfast.” Timmy laughed, secretly enjoying how much Armie fussed over him.

“I know I don’t have to but I want to spoil you. I love you. You’re going through so much because of me and there aren’t enough words in any language to convey how much I appreciate that.” Armie rambled.

“Aw, you’re such a sap!” Timmy cooed, tears forming as he moved over to Armie and give him a kiss. As temped as Armie was to wrap his arms around Timmy and take this to the bedroom, the couple needed to have their breakfast and get to the airport. There was another event to attend tomorrow.

Not feeling too nauseated right now, Timmy felt secure enough to put sugar on his pancakes, but nothing else. The pair ate in companionable silence before washing the dishes together. Knowing it would still save time despite any extracurricular activities taking place, Armie and Timmy chose to shower together.

Once under the spray of the water, Timmy happily sank to his knees, needing Armie’s cock in his mouth. Since they were going to be seated for roughly 6 hours, Timmy needed to be comfortable and having Armie’s huge cock up his ass, a mere 2-3 hours before would mean that Timmy would be able to feel it for the whole flight. Timmy began slowly, only putting the head of Armie’s cock into his mouth, circling his tongue around it. Armie groaned, loving his partner’s oral fixation. When he felt he’d tortured Armie for long enough, he bobbed his head so he now had the entirety of Armie’s length in his mouth, choking on it quite happily. Armie threaded his hands through Timmy’s hair, setting the pace. It didn’t take him much longer to spill down Timmy’s throat.

When Armie had cum, Timmy swallowed it before getting back to his feet and pressing a kiss to his partner’s lips. Armie kissed back enthusiastically and then pulled away, turning Timmy around so that he could massage some shampoo into the brunette’s curls. “Do you want me to return the favour?” He asked as Timmy stood under the water to rinse out the shampoo.

“It’s okay. I wanted to thank you for breakfast.” Timmy rasped. He wasn’t feeling very aroused anyway. Once the shampoo was all gone, Armie pressed a gentle and loving kiss to his partner’s lips. Armie got out of the shower first and wrapped a towel around his waist before getting a second one out of the cupboard and holding it out for Timmy. Timmy gratefully accepted the towel, turning his back to Armie and allowing his partner to wrap him in it. Armie then jokingly lifted Timmy out of the bath.

When they were both dried enough to get dressed, they put on some casual clothes, Armie in a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. He also put on a warm jacket as New York was covered in a blanket of snow at the moment. Timmy had on one of Armie’s jumpers and his new jeans. Both of the men were wearing boots to help them trek through the snow to get about. They had already packed as many of Timmy’s belongings into their suitcases as possible before getting an Uber to the airport.

They arrived at the airport on time and got checked in and through security in about 10 minutes, which was a huge relief to both of them. All this travelling wasn’t great for reducing stress. Some people would say that he wasn’t very far along so he shouldn’t worry too much but Timmy would rather be safe than sorry – the last thing he wanted was to miscarry Armie’s baby. Their baby.

Timmy forced Armie to make a stop at McDonalds, just like last time. The baby really liked chicken nuggets – there were no complaints from Timmy, he enjoyed them too. Despite not feeling nauseated, Timmy still thought it was the best idea to take one of his anti-nausea tablets – just in case. After Timmy had eaten, the couple wandered around the airport, choosing to pick up a couple of presents for Harper and Ford as Armie hadn’t seen his children in a few days and he missed them. They also picked up a new bottle of Liz’s favourite perfume as they both knew there was no way to thank her for letting them be together in the first place.

They kept checking the flight information boards to see when their gate opened. Timmy wanted to rest as much as possible whilst he had the chance as the next few months were absolutely crazy. Whilst waiting for the gate to open, Timmy found a stationary shop and decided to take a look. He found a beautiful notebook, pale yellow which he could customise. It had lovely smooth lined pages and on a whim, Timmy decided to get it.

Soon, their gate opened and they were able to get on the plane. In no time at all, they were on the way to LA.


	35. Home

The flight itself was uneventful but when the pair landed in LA, the media was waiting for them with about a million questions. It took them over half an hour to battle through the media and get into an Uber. Armie thinks it may actually have been the most difficult thing he’s ever had to do – watch Timmy getting all stressed and becoming closer to the verge of bursting into tears and not being able to do anything to comfort him as they were in a public place with far too many cameras.

Armie couldn’t risk anyone seeing them, or their driver recognising them when they were in the Uber, but he discreetly placed a hand on Timmy’s thigh to convey that he was right there, and not going anywhere. It was such a relief to them both when they arrived home. Timmy had to remind himself that he now lived here too, it had always been more of a home to him than the shoebox in New York.

When Timmy got inside, he immediately went through to the living room and collapsed on the sofa. Liz could see him from the kitchen and rushed to sit beside him. “What happened, T?” She asked, voice full of concern.

“We were ambushed by the paps. He did so well to hold himself together and not let them see how he’s been feeling.” Armie praised from the doorway, knowing how incredibly tough the situation had been for his partner.

“TIMMY!” Harper squealed. The 3-year-old had been happily playing in her room but became curious at the voices she heard from the main room. Harper then ran to the sofa and pulled herself up, needing to be with Timmy.

“Doesn’t daddy get a hello?” Armie joked, loving the sight of Harper curled up against Timmy.

“You’re not Timmy, so no.” She pouted, snuggling further against Timmy. Armie loved this – Liz and Harper curled up to Timmy. It made him feel like he’d made the right choice all those months ago when telling Liz about his growing feelings for his young co-star. Ford then started crying on the baby monitor so Armie went to fetch him, wanting to see his little buddy.

Now that Armie had left the room, Timmy took this as an opportunity to talk to Liz. “I was wondering if you could help me change the midwife I’m seeing to the one you saw when you were pregnant with these two?”

“Of course, I can. I’ll ring her this afternoon. I don’t know if you remember anything about her from when I gave birth to Ford.” Timmy shook his head, no. “Her name is Lillian Bishop, a lovely woman in her fifties. Keeps things very private and doesn’t judge.” Liz explained, smiling at Timmy the whole time.

“What are we talking about?” Armie asked, carrying a sleepy Ford into the room. He wriggled out of Armie’s grasp and joined his sister, curling up against Timmy.

“Baby?” Ford asked, placing a hand on Timmy’s stomach.

“Aw!” Liz cooed, quickly getting her phone out to take a picture.

“Baby is doing well. Still in there.” Timmy replied, pressing a kiss to the sweet boy’s head.

“Timmy was just asking me about Lillian. There’s no one I trust more to care for Baby Hammer, and not judge the situation. I’ll go and call her now.” Liz explained, getting up from Timmy’s side and grabbing her phone from the kitchen. “She will probably want you to go in for an initial assessment so that you can discuss your lifestyle and health, any concerns you’re having and your diet. You will need to watch what you’re eating but I’m sure you already knew that.” Timmy nodded, he was aware, but he loved that the whole family were concerned about the soon-to-be newest addition.

Whilst Armie and Timmy were sat on the sofa, snuggled up with the kids so Liz excused herself and went upstairs to call Lillian. She was a private midwife for those who were willing to pay a bit extra, mainly celebrities, and she had been for over 20 years.

“Good afternoon, Lillian Bishop’s office. How can I help you?” The receptionist greeted.

“Hello, can I please speak to Lillian?” Liz requested.

“Yes, I’ll just transfer you through.”

“Lillian Bishop speaking, what can I do for you?”

“Good afternoon, Lillian. It’s Elizabeth Chambers-Hammer.” Liz began.

“Elizabeth, it’s good to hear from you. Are you and Armand expecting another little one? Or are you planning to have another child?” She asked.

“Not quite, it’s a little unconventional. Armie is still married to me, quite happily, but he is also seeing someone else. His other partner is about 5 weeks pregnant.” Liz explained.

“Okay, can I speak to his other partner? You can put the phone onto speaker, so you can both hear what I’m saying. Armand can join you too.” Lillian asked, wanting to know what Timmy’s point of view was, not just Liz’s. This situation was not new to Lillian. She had dealt with basically everything, a three-way relationship was quite tame compared to other situations she’d been involved with.

Liz quickly went back downstairs and repeated everything Lillian had said to her to the boys. “Right, we’re all here.” Liz announced.

“Great, Armand’s other partner, can you give me your details? Name, gender, date of birth – that sort of thing.” Lillian requested.

“Timothée Hal Chalamet, Timothée spelt with two E’s not a Y, the first one with an accent, male, I was born on the 27th December 1995.” Timmy answered.

“Good, good. Lovely to meet you, Timothée. Have you had a scan yet?”

“Yes, on the 24th December. I’m about 5 weeks along. Conceived on the 27th November.” Timmy explained.

“Okay, even though you’ve recently had a scan, I’d like you to come in next week for a 6-week scan and, so we can also discuss how this pregnancy is going to impact your life. Are you at the same address as Armand and Elizabeth?”

“I am now.” Timmy smiled.

“That’s great, Timothée. Would you be able to come in next week?”

“It depends on the day. Looking at the calendar on my phone, it could be the 8th, 9th, 12th or 14th. The 13th would also be possible.” Timmy replied, on the 10th, they would be in New York for the National Board of Review and on the 11th, Timmy would be on the Jimmy Fallon Show and then flying to LA for the Critic’s Choice Awards. That was bound to be an exhausting day but Armie and Liz were going to be there, which was going to make things much easier for him. He would also be seeing his family who would be thrilled to know how his 6-week scan goes. He now gets messages from his mom asking for updates on the baby even though she only found out yesterday.

“I don’t usually work Sundays unless necessary, but I will fit you in on the 9th. How does 10am sound?” Lillian checked.

“That would be wonderful, thanks Lillian.” Armie confirmed.

“It’s no problem, Armand. I adore your little family and can’t wait to meet your partner. I’ll see you on the 9th. Goodbye.” Lillian hung up before anyone could say anything else.


	36. Letters

Once Harper and Ford had both gone to bed, having been read to sleep, Armie, Liz and Timmy all curled up together on the sofa and watched a film. Timmy wasn’t paying that much attention to what was happening on-screen as his mind was occupied with thoughts of the baby. Considering that he and Armie had to keep answering questions about their ‘friendship’ and the film and other things like that, he speculated that the media would be pleased (and also have a field day) when they found out about the existence of Baby Hammer. Timmy went upstairs earlier than Armie and Liz to write another letter to their baby. He wanted the little angel to know how important they already were to the family – and Timmy was so happy that Ford had asked! Maybe the little boy wouldn’t mind the gender of his sibling if he became more attached before they found out if they were having a boy or girl. Timmy was sat writing in the notebook that he’d bought at the airport when Armie came upstairs to check on him. “What are you writing there? Didn’t you write something whilst we were on the plane?” Armie asked.

“I bought this notebook at the airport as it’s beautiful and am sort of keeping it as a series of letters for our baby.” Timmy mumbled, shyly. He hoped Armie wouldn’t make fun of him for it, not that he thought Armie would – it was one of his irrational fears.

“I love you so much.” Armie walked over to the bed and sat down beside Timmy. “That’s a lovely idea. Can I write one?”

“Of course.” Timmy beamed. “I’m going to get ready for bed whilst you write in the book.”

Timmy went into the bathroom and he couldn’t stop smiling. Armie loved the idea! And wanted to write letters for their little angel too! After Timmy had used the toilet and brushed his teeth, he returned to the bedroom where Armie was now sat under the covers, completely naked. Timmy began to strip down and change into his pyjamas.

“Why are you putting your pyjamas on? There’s something we need to do first.” Armie smirked, giving his partner a knowing look. Timmy giggled and made his way over to the bed, now clad in only his underwear.

“What do we need to do?” Timmy asked, feigning innocence.

“This.”

Armie pulled Timmy on top of him and joined their lips in a heated kiss, hands grasping at his partners underwear and pulling them off so he could grab Timmy’s ass in both hands and manoeuvre his young love however he desired.

“Starting without me? That’s not fair.” Liz pouted, jokingly as she wandered around to her side of the bed, stripping off as she went. Timmy didn’t know why but he was feeling shy about having Liz here tonight. Armie picked up on this immediately.

“Do you want to continue?” Armie asked, Timmy now had his head buried in Armie neck, having pulled away from the kiss when Liz started talking. Timmy nodded, hesitantly. He wanted to lose himself in Armie again – despite being quite the exhibitionist, it had been just him and Armie for the past couple of days and he needed to get used to having another person there again.

Liz stepped away from the bed and went to sit in the bedside chair, trying to give Timmy some space. Armie then pulled Timmy away from his neck and joined their lips together. Timmy moaned into the kiss as Armie kept his hands on Timmy’s ass, and began to circle Timmy’s hole with his middle finger. Only circling as he hadn’t yet got the lube out of the bedside table – the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Timmy.

Armie had been so caught up in Timmy that he didn’t notice Liz get up and move to the bedside table. He only realised when the lube was being put in his hand. The couple broke apart momentarily. “Thank you.” Armie said, before recapturing Timmy’s lips wit his own. Timmy was on all fours, hovering above Armie, making it the ideal position for Armie to slick up his fingers and slide the first one inside Timmy. Timmy groaned, trying to keep quiet to avoid waking Harper and Ford. The last thing they needed was to disturb the children and have them wander to the bedroom to see what was going on. No child needed to see this.

Armie thrust his finger inside Timmy a few times before beginning to circle his hole with both his index and middle fingers, slowly pressing them inside Timmy – who moaned louder this time. Armie started to scissor his fingers, stretching Tommy’s tight hole to prepare it for accommodating his girth. “I can’t take it any longer. I need your huge cock inside me, now.” Timmy gasped, pulling away from Armie’s mouth to try and regain his breath.

Armie flipped them so that Timmy was now underneath him, legs wrapped around Armie’s waist. Timmy had to grab the pillow beside him and bite into it as Armie’s cock breached the first ring of muscle so that he didn’t moan too loudly. Armie soon picked up his pace and hit Timmy’s prostate on every thrust. Armie moved the pillow away from his young love’s mouth so he could join their lips, immediately shoving his tongue into Timmy’s mouth, their tongues dancing together. It was never a battle for dominance, Timmy loved Armie being in control.

Armie kept thrusting with abandon, pushing Timmy closer and closer to the edge. They came at practically the same time, no sooner had Timmy clenched down around Armie was the older man coming inside his young love. Armie pulled out and lay beside Timmy, the young brunette immediately curling into Armie’s side. Liz climbed into bed, on the other side of Armie and they drifted off to sleep.


	37. 5th January 2018

_13:27_

_Baby Hammer,_

_Hi, it’s your papa here. I found this lovely notebook whilst looking around the airport with your daddy for a little something for Harper and Ford, your sister and brother. I loved it and decided I would keep this book as both a record of my pregnancy with you and as a series of letter to give you when you grow up. Your daddy and I have been together for nearly 2 years, having met at work. Just over a week ago, I found out that we were going to be having you and I have never been so happy!_

_I sit writing this on my way to LA as Daddy and I have a busy weekend ahead of us. Hopefully it involves some relaxation too! I can’t wait to meet you._

_All my love,_

_Papa_

* * *

_22:37_

_Baby Hammer,_

_It’s been a busy day, even though 6 hours was spent on a plane! The media decided to play 20 questions when we landed in LA and it took us ages to dodge them. They’ll be so excited when they find out about you, I’m sure everyone will love you – although not as much as me and daddy! Speaking of those who love you, your big brother, Ford asked about you today. He’s glad you’re okay._

_I can’t wait to meet you. All my love,_

_Papa_

* * *

**23:02**

**Baby Hammer,**

**Daddy here, your papa just showed me this book and I love it. I can’t tell you how thrilled I am that you are going to join our family! Next week we’re going to see you again. I can’t wait to meet you either. Love, Daddy**


	38. Shopping

Timmy felt much better when he woke up the next morning, having slept in a comfortable king-size bed with Armie beside him and Liz, Harper and Ford in the house too really made Timmy feel safer and happier. There was no nausea when he woke so Timmy got up to go to the bathroom, having kept drinking the water he kept beside the bed during the night.

Timmy went downstairs where everyone was in the kitchen, Harper and Ford were eating their cereal and Liz was making toast whilst Armie was putting away the children’s cereal. “Morning, T. How are you feeling today?” Liz asked when she spotted him walking towards the kitchen.

“I’m feeling much better than I have in quite a few mornings. It must be because I’m happiest and feel safest here. I have thought of LA as my home for quite a while now.” Timmy admitted.

Armie finished putting the cereal away and walked over to Timmy, putting his arms around the brunette’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss. “Yuck!” Harper exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at the couple when they turned to look at her. Armie chuckled to himself. She did that whenever he kissed Liz too. Armie pressed a quick kiss to Timmy’s lips before stepping away. “No, Daddy. My Timmy.” Harper protested, holding her arms out to Timmy and giving him a look that meant she wanted him to pick her up.

“T, what would you like on your toast? We have butter, marmalade, strawberry jam, raspberry jam or chocolate spread.” Liz offered.

“Butter and strawberry jam sounds perfect, please.” Timmy requested, feeling in the mood for some fruit.

Timmy sat down and gratefully accepted the glass of water that Armie handed to him and ate his toast when Liz handed the plate to him. Timmy felt slightly bad that they were doing everything for him but if they weren’t, Armie would complain. He’s fairly certain Liz would too.

Once she’d been let out of her highchair, Harper walked straight to Timmy and clung to his leg. “How’s baby?” She asked.

“Baby’s good.” Timmy smiled. “What are the plans for today? I could really do with going shopping.”

“Then let’s go shopping. We’ve got nothing planned until the BAFTAs tea party this afternoon and then you and Armie have that dinner at James Franco’s house.” Liz smiled. She loved shopping, always looking for more clothes, not just for herself but for Harper and Ford too, Liz also liked to look around book shops for recipes she could use at Bird. Timmy preferred to spend as little time as possible in shops but that wasn’t going to happen today if he went with Liz.

“I’m gonna hang out with Nick this morning, maybe Ashton too.” Armie declared, having no intention of going shopping with Liz, not even when Timmy shot him as look that said ‘help!’

“Timmy and I can take Hops and Ford. Sound like a plan?” Liz asked, turning to face Timmy. He gave her a reluctant smile. This trip was going to be anything but short.

* * *

When Timmy went to the master bedroom to get ready, Armie was sat on the bed, presumably looking through social media on his phone. Liz was always ready, she never left the bedroom before she was dressed and made-up, ready to face the day. She was currently getting Harper and Ford ready for their trip. “Thanks for the help.” Timmy pouted. “I don’t want to spend the day shopping with Liz, you know I like quick shopping trips and this is going to be the opposite.”

“You could always leave her to whatever she is wanting to do and go and look at baby stuff? I’m sorry but I’ve been on this shopping trip one too many times and I want to spend some time with my friends. You’re welcome to join us once you’re done.” Armie offered.

Timmy knew that Armie didn’t have to go with them but he felt like crying. He didn’t want to go on this trip at all, he generally hated shopping but he needed to be comfortable with the baby and tight jeans weren’t very comfortable. Timmy wasn’t a huge fan of tracksuit bottoms but he knew deep down that he would have to wear them eventually.

“Okay.” Timmy mumbled.

“Please don’t get upset, if you need me with you that much then I’ll come too.” Armie sighed.

“You don’t want to come with us.” Timmy said through tears.

“It has nothing to do with you, Sweet Tea. I promise, it’s not you.” Armie assured, sitting down next to Timmy and gently guiding the brunette into an embrace.

“I don’t want to go looking for any baby stuff without you.” Timmy sniffled.

“Why don’t I come with you and we look at stuff for you and the baby whilst Liz goes looking for things with the kids?” Armie suggested, hating that he’d made Timmy feel so alone and abandoned.

“I don’t want you to be miserable.”

“I don’t want _you_ to be miserable. Which you will be if you go shopping with Liz alone. It was unfair of me to try and wriggle out of this trip.” Armie admitted. He then pulled Timmy in for a kiss before standing up and moving to get dressed. Timmy did the same and they met Liz at the door.

“I thought you weren’t coming.” Liz observed, looking at Armie and Timmy’s linked hands.

“I changed my mind. Timmy’s going to need me. So, whilst you and the kids go off looking for whatever it is you always look for, Timmy and I will go and look for some clothes for the next couple of months and maybe some other baby stuff.” Armie explained.

Liz wasn’t sure if she should take offense at that but she wanted to go shopping and buy some more clothes for herself and the kids so if she didn’t have to listen to Armie complain the whole time then she guessed it was much better that way.

* * *

It didn’t take them long to drive from their home in Santa Monica to the shopping area. Liz went off in her own direction, Harper and Ford in tow, whilst Armie led Timmy into the closest clothing shop to look for some jeans and shirts. They spent no longer than 30 minutes inside the shop – Timmy chose his favourite styles of shirt and jeans and got the next couple of sizes up, not wanting to be in the shop any longer than possible. Armie payed for them, not accepting Timmy’s protests and they headed back out. Why couldn’t shopping with Liz be that easy?

After the pair had done, they joined up with Liz and the kids who were still in the first shop and no where near finished. It took her 2 hours before calling it quits for the day. Armie wishes they weren’t in public so that he could touch Timmy – not inappropriately but he just wanted to hold Timmy’s hand. Liz ended up going into about 16 different shops and buying things for herself, Harper and Ford as well as picking up a couple of things for Baby Hammer. After that, they went home to prepare for the afternoon’s events.


	39. Nicole's Assurance

Timmy didn’t really want to go to this event or to the dinner, after the shopping trip that morning, he just wanted to curl up on the sofa with his perfect family and watch films until he fell asleep but he had obligations. Deciding he needed advice from someone other than Liz, Timmy called his mom.

“Hi, baby. Are you both doing okay?”

“Baby and I are fine, mom. I’ve got an appointment with Lillian, the midwife who oversaw Liz’s pregnancy with both Harper and Ford. She comes highly recommended, she doesn’t judge and I have met her before. The appointment is on Tuesday.” Timmy answered.

“I hope I can be in town for one of your appointments. I want to see my grandchild.” Nicole stated.

“I can ask for an extra copy of the ultrasound when I next get one, if you would like that?” Timmy offered.

“I’m not going to say no. I can’t wait to meet my grandchild.” Nicole laughed. “Not that I don’t like hearing about baby Hammer, why did you call me?”

“Maybe I called just to talk about the baby.”

“Timmy, you always text me about the baby. So, I’ll ask again. Why did you call?” Nicole asked.

“I’ve got the BAFTA’s tea party thing tonight and I don’t have the energy to go and I know that I can’t miss it and it’s the Golden Globes tomorrow so Pauline will be here and I need your advice on what to do.”

Luca would be there tonight but Timmy hadn’t told his mom that Luca knew and wanted to wait a little longer before telling her about Luca’s knowledge so that she could happily think she knew before him.

“I’m sure you don’t have to stay for the whole night, just put in an appearance tonight and I’m sure everyone will be happy. Pauline is currently on her flight over so she will be with you in the early hours of the morning and will be staying in a hotel so that you aren’t disturbed. It will be easier for you with your sister there along with Armie and Liz. Of course you don’t have a lot of energy, you’re growing a human! There’s nothing relaxing about that. But your dad and I are here for you. If there is anything we can do, anything at all, then let us know and we’ll do it. Everything will be okay tonight. I promise.” Nicole assured.

“Thanks, mom. I better go and have some food before getting ready to go. Bye.”

* * *

Timmy went downstairs to find that Armie had grilled some burgers and hot dogs as both Nick and the family nanny were here to look after Harper and Ford. “Hot dog or burger, T?” Liz asked, as Timmy sat down at the patio table. Harper and Ford were already eating.

“Both, please.” Timmy replied, shyly. He felt greedy asking for both but he was feeling really hungry and he didn’t want to underfeed baby Hammer.

“Here you go.” Armie offered, pressing a quick kiss to Timmy’s lips and handing him the plate along with a bottle of ketchup. Armie then pressed another kiss, this one into Timmy’s hair, before going to get something for himself.

Timmy scoffed down a burger with tomato ketchup and 2 hot dogs. Nick looked at him with a weird expression but Timmy didn’t particularly care because baby Hammer was hungry and so baby Hammer was going to be fed. After he felt he’d eaten enough, Timmy went upstairs to use the toilet and brush his teeth before joining Armie and Liz in the main bedroom to get ready for the BAFTAs tea party.

“How are you feeling now? Your mom told me you were feeling a bit drained earlier.” Armie asked, voice full of concern.

“Since when are you and my mom talking? Never mind, we’ll get to that later. I think I’m feeling better now that I’ve eaten and Luca will be there for me since you two need to be all couple-y and not spend too much time fawning over me.” Timmy replied.

“Even if it’s not by much, I am glad that you’re feeling better. And I’ve been talking to your mom since New York. She gave me her number in case I ever needed to contact her and we’ve been talking about you a lot. She’s so excited about having a grandchild so we’re keeping each other up to date on things you’ve told us. Sometimes we can’t be sure if you’ve confided everything to us, I would appreciate it if you told me how you’re feeling, so I don’t have to find out from your mom.” Armie explained. Whilst Timmy loved that Armie and his mom were getting on, he felt a bit weird that they were talking without his knowledge. “I don’t tell her everything.” Armie added, “There are some things she doesn’t need to know. Like our sex lives.”

“I’m really glad you don’t tell her about that.” Timmy giggled. Armie walked over to Timmy and began to kiss him, gently at first but getting more passionate. When Armie moved his hands to cup Timmy’s ass, Liz knew she needed to intervene.

“Right, let’s get ready before we’re either late or miss the event completely.” Liz directed, practically pulled the couple apart and pointed to where their clothes were to get changed into. In moments like these, Timmy wishes it was just him and Armie. And then he feels bad for thinking that as Liz is being so kind to him by sharing Armie.

Timmy got dressed in silence, and the three of them left the room once ready. Timmy then said goodbye to Harper and Ford before getting in the car with Luca and heading to the event. Armie and Liz followed in a separate car. Armie wishes that it didn’t have to be this way, but it did. As soon as Timmy was showing enough for their relationship to be undeniable, then he could hold Timmy’s hand in public and they could go on proper dates – Armie was so excited, this was all he wanted to be able to do. He’d been on ‘dates’ with Timmy before but they were often at the Hammer-Chambers house where no one could find out.


	40. Feelings

Timmy felt very lonely walking the red carpet alone, it must have been the baby hormones that were making him feel like this but at least Luca was there and wanted to take photos with him. It was a huge relief to Timmy that the couple had already told him about the baby as he needed someone other than Armie and Liz to support him. Especially since they were walking the red carpet together, holding hands, looking so in love – Liz even stole a couple of kisses. Timmy knew she wasn’t doing this on purpose but as soon as he’d done his obligatory interviews, Timmy went and hid in the bathroom, locking himself in the stall so that he could cry.

When they got inside the event hall, Armie couldn’t see Timmy anywhere. “Luca, do you know where Timmy’s gone?” Armie asked as soon as he saw the director, knowing that he’d spent some time with Timmy on the red carpet.

“No, sorry.” Luca replied. Armie was feeling a little concerned so he texted Timmy. When he didn’t get a reply, he sent another and another.

Armie: Where have you gone? xx

Armie: Are you in the bathroom? xx

Armie: Sweet Tea, please reply xx

Armie: I love you xx

It took a while for Timmy to pluck up the courage to respond to Armie but he did, eventually.

Timmy: Bathroom xx

As soon as he got the message confirming Timmy’s location, Armie went straight to the bathroom. He knocked on the door of the stall. “Are you alone?” Timmy asked, timidly.

“We’re the only ones in the bathroom.” Armie confirmed. At this, Timmy opened the door and looked at his feet, refusing to make eye contact with Armie. “Sweet Tea, remember what we said earlier about how I wanted you to tell me how you’re feeling? Please talk to me.”

“Seeing you and Liz…” Timmy began, sniffling.

“What about me and Liz? Have I done something wrong?” Armie questioned, fearing that he’d accidentally hurt Timmy and would have to face Pauline’s wrath when they met her for breakfast the next morning.

“It just hurts that you and I can’t be like that. I want everyone to know that I belong to you. And I know you want that too, you’re very possessive and protective of me. Seeing the two of you like that makes me feel lonely as I don’t have anyone to go to events with me, besides my family, of course.” Timmy explained. It was never a matter of feeling like he couldn’t confide in Armie, he just didn’t want to bother the older man with things he didn’t think were important.

“Oh, Timmy.” Armie sighed, pulling his young love into his arms, trying to convey all the love he felt for Timmy into that one hug. “I love you. I love you so much and I wish it didn’t have to be like this too. I can’t wait until we can tell everyone about you know.” Armie gently tugged on the bracelet that he’d gotten for Timmy in case his young love hadn’t understood him properly. Armie then leaned down to Timmy and whispered in his ear. “That way everyone will know that you belong to me. And that I’ve fucked you.” Timmy wishes Armie wouldn’t talk like this because he really wanted Armie to take him apart and put him back together. That would have to wait until they got home. It felt good to say that the Hammer-Chambers house was officially his home. “Right, let’s go back out and socialise.” Armie stated.

“Fine.” Timmy huffed, not wanting to be here in the first place. Armie put a hand on Timmy’s lower back and guided him out of the bathroom and back to where Liz and Luca were now talking with Daniel Kaluuya, one of Timmy’s friends since they did an interview thing together for Variety. Timmy wandered around for about an hour, talking to different people and allowing the media to take photos. Knowing that the event was supposed to go on for much longer but not being able to face spending any more time her and not being touched by Armie was too much. He locked eyes with his partner over the crowd of people and indicated towards the door, telling Armie that it was time for them to leave. Liz stayed, wanting to enjoy this party, whether her husband was by her side or not. Besides, they needed to go and prepare for the dinner at Franco’s place.

* * *

When they returned to the house, Nick was sat on the sofa with Harper on one side and Ford on the other. Their nanny was in the kitchen preparing some dinner for those at the house. They tried to sneak in without anyone seeing them but it didn’t work. “Timmy! Daddy!” Harper called, drawing ford’s attention to them as well. Harper quickly got off the sofa and ran over to Timmy for a cuddle. Ford did the same but he toddled over to Armie. As much as both Armie and Timmy would’ve liked to stay and spend time with the kids, they had to attend this dinner as it would reflect poorly on them if they didn’t. Besides, actors rarely threw dinners like this so it would be nice to attend and socialise with people they either didn’t know, or hadn’t spoken to in a while.

It took some convincing to get Harper and Ford to stay downstairs with Nick and their nanny but Armie and Timmy eventually made it upstairs and headed straight for a shower. When they were under the spray of the water, Timmy sank to his knees and took Armie’s cock into his mouth. If there wasn’t enough time to have sex, Timmy loved to give Armie a blow job. He also loved having Armie’s cock in his mouth so it all worked out. Timmy bobbed his head gently, not wanting to take too much in at once considering they needed to talk at the dinner. Armie gave Timmy full control and just enjoyed the sensation of Timmy circling his tongue around the head of his cock.

When Armie was close, he tugged on Timmy’s curls to let him know. To push his partner over the edge, Timmy took as much of Armie’s cock into his mouth as possible and sucked in earnest. Armie then came down his throat. Armie guided Timmy to his feet and wrapped a hand around his young love, bringing him off that way. They were probably going to have sex when they got back from the dinner at Franco’s house. The couple then showered, Timmy allowing Armie to massage the shampoo into his curls before rinsing it out. Armie got out first, wrapping a towel around his waist and holding one out for Timmy. They smiled at each other and went to get ready.


	41. 6th January 2018

09:49

Baby Hammer,

I had a lovely night’s sleep back in my own bed with daddy and Auntie Liz by my side. Harper asked about you again this morning – she can’t wait to meet you but it’s still going to be another 35 weeks before we get there.

Auntie Liz and I are going shopping later as you’re growing so much some of my clothes don’t fit anymore. She loves shopping so it could take hours! See you on the other side.

I can’t wait to meet you! All my love,

Papa

* * *

13:17

Baby Hammer,

I managed to guilt your daddy into coming shopping with me as he was going to spend time with your Uncle Nick but I couldn’t face the trip alone. I think we spent about 30 minutes shopping for me but Auntie Liz spent about 2 hours choosing things for herself, your brother and your sister. She also got some things for you but wouldn’t let me and daddy have a look.

You’re using up all my energy at the moment and I need to go to the BAFTAs tea party this afternoon and then daddy and I are going for a meal held by James Franco. I’m going to call your Grannie and see what she thinks I should do. I’ll let you know how things go.

I can’t wait to meet you, all my love,

Papa


	42. The Best Thing

Armie and Timmy got dressed in silence, not needing to fill the quiet with words. Timmy wishes he could have dressed in his usual jeans and one of Armie’s jumpers but since there would probably be photos, he put on one of his own baggy shirts and his jeans along with his usual pair of boots. Armie put on a jumper, some jeans and a pair of white trainers. The pair then got in an Uber even though it wasn’t too far.

Timmy was very nervous, this was his first awards season and he was being nominated for quite a lot of big awards. Golden Globes, BAFTAs, and there was even a mention that he could be nominated for an Oscar! How insane is that? Armie kept a hand on Timmy’s knee the whole way there, needing to offer his partner some comfort. The only issue he could see was that he would have to keep his hands to himself when they got to the dinner at James Franco’s house.

Pulling up at the house, Timmy was in awe – the house was huge! How could anyone need that much space? Especially considering it was only Dave and James who lived here. Armie got out of the Uber first and then opened the door for Timmy before paying. Timmy hooked his arm through his partners and they approached the gate together. Timmy was very nervous and needed to remind himself that Armie was by his side. James let them in and introduced them to the other guests, actors like Tom Hanks and Gary Oldman! Timmy was relieved to see Ansel Elgort and Daniel Kaluuya were there too, seeing friendly faces when surrounded by legends was reassuring.

Whilst Armie was busy greeting other actors, Timmy made a beeline for Ansel and Daniel, greeting them with a one-armed hug.

“Hey, T! How are you?” Daniel greeted.

“Yeah, what’s been going on?” Ansel agreed.

“I’m not doing too bad, I was ill over Christmas but seem to be better now.” Timmy admitted, not knowing whether to tell his friends about the baby. Or his relationship with Armie. “What about both of you?”

“Things are going well, I have the press tour for Black Panther coming up soon which should be fun.” Daniel replied.

“And things have been going really well for me with Violetta. We moved in together a couple of months ago. Even though we’ve been dating for a few years.” Ansel added.

The group continued talking for a bit until Timmy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around with wide eyes to find himself face to face with Gary Oldman. “Timothée, right? I just wanted to say that I saw your movie and thought you were incredible.” Gary praised. Timmy stood there with his mouth open in shock, he tried to form words, but he was star struck and couldn’t find any.

“Thank you, that mean the world coming from a legend like you.” Armie smiled, placing a hand on Timmy’s shoulder and joining the group. He held his hand out for Gary to shake. “Lovely to meet you.”

“And you. I’ll talk to you all later. Have a wonderful evening.” Gary wished before leaving them and going to talk to someone else.

“Did that just happen?” Timmy whispered, still in shock.

“Yes.”

“Excuse me.” Timmy requested, heading over to James. “Please can I use the bathroom?”

“No, you have to wait until you leave.” James joked. “Of course, it’s on the first floor, at least, the nearest one is.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Timmy had gone to the bathroom, needing to collect his thoughts before going down for the meal. He was torn from his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. “Sweet Tea? Are you feeling okay?” Armie questioned, feeling concerned over his partner’s quick departure. Timmy opened the door and Armie rushed in, quickly shutting and locking the door behind him. He quickly took Timmy into his arms and pressed gentle kisses into his curls.

“Sorry, I was a little overwhelmed. A certain someone is draining all of my energy. And I want some alone time with you.” Timmy stated.

“You never have to apologise for how you are feeling. If you need me then I’m right here and if you don’t need me, I’m still here. I love you, and nothing will ever change that.” Armie vowed.

“I love you, too. We should probably get back to the others before they wonder where we went. I wish we could be open with our relationship.” Timmy sighed.

“We’re not hiding because I’m ashamed of you, I promise. I know Ansel and Daniel are you friends, you could always tell them?” Armie suggested.

“Maybe, but for now, there’s food down there and someone is very, very hungry.” Timmy laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Armie’s lip before leaving the sanctuary of his partner’s arms and heading back downstairs.

* * *

When the couple returned, everyone else had gone into the dining room, the only available seats were the 2 immediately to the left of James. Armie seated himself closest to James and Timmy sat between his partner and Ansel. It was a relief he was between two of the people he was most comfortable with. Dave and James brought out the meals and bottles of wine too. First up was crackers and cheese, Timmy only had plain crackers as he knew soft cheeses were dangerous for the baby.

“Timmy, would you like some wine?” James offered.

“Please can I just have water?” Timmy asked. James nodded, and Dave went to fetch him a drink from the kitchen. Timmy felt a bit left out as he was the only one not drinking. Armie allowed himself one glass. Whilst sat together, Armie and Timmy kept one hand linked, not showing any signs of struggle with eating single-handedly. The group ate in comfortable silence, when everyone had finished their starters, James stood up to make a toast.

“I want to thank all of you for being here, I know that no matter who wins tomorrow, it doesn’t mean the end of the world for those who don’t. I think we’re all winners, there have been some incredible films this past year that needed to be made, that needed to be seen and we should all be proud of that. I am going to give each of you a year and would like for us all to go around and tell us their best moment of that year. Armie, would you like to start us off with 2017?”

Armie gave Timmy a knowing look and stood up, unlinking their hands. “2017, wow, last year was a big year for me in many ways. In January, Liz gave birth to our second child which was incredible but somehow not the best moment of the year. There were lots of moments that I loved whilst Timmy and I were on the promo circuit for Call Me By Your Name but honestly…” Armie took a deep breath and looked at Timmy. Timmy nodded, knowing exactly what his partner wanted to say. “The best moment of 2017 was finding out that Timmy and I are having a baby together.” The pair were immediately met with a chorus of congratulations. Everyone seemed to be so happy for the couple and had no reservations about whatever was clearly going on between Armie, Timmy and Liz.

“Congratulations to you both. Timmy, would you like to tell us about the best moment of 2016 for you?” James requested.

“Of course.” Timmy agreed, standing up. “2016 was a big year for me. Upon finishing a production of The Prodigal Son, I went straight to Crema to film Call Me By Your Name. Just being in Crema was amazing, it was like Armie and I were the only people in the world. Meeting Harper was great as she adores me now, although she wants a little sister and we can’t make any promises.” Timmy laughed. “I think the whole process of falling in love whilst portraying Elio was incredible. The first time we admitted that we love each other was up there on the list too but the best thing for me was the moment when Liz gave us her blessing to be together despite her marriage to Armie.”


	43. Love

The dinner lasted for another couple of hours but Armie and Timmy left early, needing some time together before bed and Timmy was already so tired. At least everyone at the house knew why so it wasn’t odd that they needed to leave early.

“Thank you for coming. Congratulations, again. Have a safe journey home.” James wished as they left.

“Thanks for having us!” Armie called as they got into a taxi

When Armie and Timmy returned to the house, Nick was asleep on the sofa and the nanny had gone home. Presumably, Liz was in bed too. The couple left Nick where he was and quietly went to the guest bedroom, not wanting to disturb Liz. Once inside they stripped off and got under the covers once they were completely naked. Tonight wasn’t about the sex, it was about the love they had for each other, it was about strengthening their relationship. Armie leaned over Timmy and gently pressed his lips to Timmy’s. It was slow and full of passion. After gently making out for a few minutes, Armie ran his tongue along Timmy’s lips, asking for entrance. Timmy gladly accepted and let their tongues dance together in his mouth. Armie moved his hands from Timmy’s waist to gently cup his ass and caress it. Timmy moaned quietly into Armie’s mouth, beginning to grind against his partner. Armie took this as his cue to take things further, separating himself from Timmy so that he could reach into one of the bedside table drawers and get the lube. He took the lid off and slicked up his first finger, gently sliding it into Timmy. As much as Timmy wanted Armie to go faster, he knew that tonight wasn’t about the passion, it was about how much they loved each other. Armie slid his finger in and out several times before removing it from Timmy’s hole and slicking up a second finger, pressing that one in alongside the first. Timmy groaned, loving the feeling of having any part of Armie inside him.

When Armie started to scissor his fingers, Timmy lost all control and his first orgasm of the night washed over him. “Armie…” He whined. Armie joined their lips again, continuing to finger Timmy at the same time. Armie added a third finger without adding any more lube, Timmy’s hole was slick enough without it. After another couple of minutes, Armie removed his fingers, swallowing Timmy’s whines at the loss. Before Timmy had the time to protest too much, Armie had lined himself up with Timmy and began to press the head of his cock inside his young love. Timmy moaned quite loudly, thankfully as their lips were still joined, Armie swallowed any moans, groans and anything that Timmy said – meaning that no one would be woken up by the noises that Timmy was making.

His effort wasn’t quite enough though as Liz appeared at the door to the bedroom, walking in seductively. “You could’ve woken me. I would never say no to this.” She sat down beside the couple who separated long enough for Armie to kiss his wife. Timmy grew impatient and sat himself down so Armie was now completely inside him. Armie pulled away from Liz and groaned.

“How are you so tight every time, Sweet Tea?” Armie questioned.

Once Armie was balls deep inside Timmy, he paused for a few moments before gently beginning to pull almost all of the way out before slowing pushing back in. Timmy both loved and hated this slow pace, but this was the most intimate sex they’d ever had.

“Can I kiss you, T?” Liz asked, wanting their relationship to move forwards. Initially, she felt very maternal towards Timmy but things had changed now. Now that he was pregnant, she saw him in a completely different light. She had been ever since the night at the Gotham Awards when she watched her husband fuck Timmy for the first time. Timmy nodded and Liz sealed their lips together.

In Armie’s opinion, the only thing hotter than fucking Timmy, was fucking him whilst Liz was kissing him. Armie manoeuvred them so that Timmy was now on all fours in the middle of the bed and Liz was laying in front of him. Timmy moved one of his hands so that he could press his fingers inside Liz, she was so wet. Liz brought one of her hands down to join it with Timmy, helping him to bring her pleasure. Even though he didn’t identify as straight, Timmy had only had sex with a girl once, when he was in high school and he’d spent the majority of the last 2 years with Armie so he was a little out of practice when it came to bringing Liz any pleasure.

It didn’t take long before Armie was hitting Timmy’s prostate and pushing his young love over the edge. Timmy was overcome with so much pleasure that he sobbed as his second orgasm tore through him and ripped Armie’s from him. Armie came inside Timmy, kissing his love with more passion than he had all night.

Liz removed her hand from herself and allowed Armie to put his with Timmy’s. If anyone knew how to bring Liz the pleasure she so craved, it was Armie and he was going to teach Timmy how to do that. Timmy had gone slack and collapsed forwards against Liz, not being able to hold himself up any longer. Under Armie’s ministrations, Liz came almost straight away.

Timmy was still sobbing softly when Armie pulled out of him. Armie gathered Timmy in his arms and pressed soft kisses into his curls. “I love you, I love you all so much.” Armie whispered. Timmy sniffled and smiled weakly at Armie. Liz ran a comforting hand through Timmy’s curls.

“I love you, too. I’m sorry about earlier.” Timmy apologised.

“What happened earlier?” Liz asked, feeling thoroughly confused as she’d missed that bit.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be sorry for making you feel excluded. You have to know how important you and our little angel are to me.” Armie replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Timmy’s lips and laying down, Timmy still curled up against his side. Timmy rolled over so his back was facing Armie and cradled his not quite there bump. Armie spooned him and joined his hands with Timmy, gently caressing where their baby currently was, lulling Timmy to sleep. Armie wasn’t far behind. Liz stared admiringly at her boys. They’d reached a new point in their relationship tonight, and for that, she was looking forwards to what that would bring them.


	44. Mornings

Armie and Timmy woke up the next morning still curled together. Timmy felt quite uncomfortable as they hadn’t cleaned up before going to bed and Timmy had dried cum sticking to his body as well as Armie’s cum leaking out of him. Neither of them had any idea where Liz was, they fell asleep before she did and had clearly woken up after her. It was 8am when they woke, meaning they had 2 hours to get ready before meeting Pauline at a local restaurant for breakfast. The couple got out of bed and went to the en-suite bathroom in the master bedroom for a shower, but they didn’t have sex like they usually would as they were on a time crunch. Whilst they were in the bathroom, Liz entered the bedroom and got herself ready for the day. Armie and Timmy entered the room whilst she was still getting dressed. “Hey, wife. How are you this morning?” Armie asked, giving her a chaste kiss.

“I’m good. I really enjoyed last night. How was it for you, Timmy? Was it too much?” She asked, needing to know that she hadn’t forced him to do anything he didn’t want to.

“Last night was amazing. A little overwhelming but I don’t regret what happened.” Timmy admitted, looking at his feet. Liz walked over to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, pulling back almost immediately after Timmy had returned her kiss.

“Right, I’m going to wake Harper and Ford as they both need bathing before we go and meet Pauline. Do you want to get dressed and help me?” Liz asked.

“Why don’t you bath one and I’ll bath the other?” Armie suggested, pulling on some clothes.

“I’ll bath Ford and you bath Hops. I’m sure she’d like to spend some time with her daddy.” Liz accepted. She then left the room and headed to Ford’s nursery. Once Armie was dressed, he headed to Harper’s room. Timmy got dressed into one of Armie’s jumpers and his new jeans before sitting down on the bed and pulling out his notebook to write to baby Hammer.

* * *

Armie walked into Harper’s room to find that she was still asleep. That was slightly unusual as the little one was normally the first one awake. “Hopsey, time to wake up.” Armie mumbled, pressing a hand to her back and gently shaking her. “Hopsey, you need a bath…” Armie tried, Harper groaned and rolled over, facing Armie. “Harper Grace, it’s time to get up.” At the use of her full name, Harper sleepily opened her eyes and blinked at Armie, tiredly. She held her arms up, asking him to carry her to the bathroom. Armie took her to the nearest bathroom (there were 5 in the house) and sat her on the potty whilst he ran the bath. After Harper had finished using the potty, Armie helped her to wipe herself and emptied the contents of the potty into the toilet. When the water was at the right depth and temperature, Armie lifted Harper into the bath and gave her some toys to play with before she had to have her hair washed. “Daddy? Is Timmy having a girl? Can I have a baby sister?” She asked. Harper always asked for a baby sister, at least once a week, it wasn’t this bad before she found out that Timmy was pregnant but now, she kept asking if could have a sister almost every day.

“It will be a while before we find out if you’re having a brother or a sister. Sorry, Hops.” Armie apologised. He didn’t really mind what gender his and Timmy’s baby was as he already had a child of each gender. At the same time, he wanted Harper to have a sister because she’d always wanted one. The last thing Armie wanted was for Harper to feel left out now that she was going to have 2 younger siblings who needed lots of attention, well, more attention than she did. After letting Harper play with her bath toys for about 10 minutes, Armie took some of them away whilst he put shampoo in her hair. When she was clean and all the soap had been rinsed from her hair, Armie pulled the plug out and wrapped Harper in a towel. “Let’s go back to your room. Mommy will be there soon to help you get dressed.”

Armie was more than capable of dressing his daughter but Liz was often very specific about how she wanted the kids dressed when out in public. Armie didn’t care for all their fancy clothes and dresses – kids just got messy so why buy them expensive stuff that was going to get ruined? When Liz entered the room, Armie went back to the bedroom where Timmy was sat, looking through his phone.

“Harper has been asking for a little sister again.” Armie stated, sitting down beside his young love.

“I wish we found out the gender sooner than 20 weeks, that’s not until April.” Timmy groaned. He only wanted a healthy child although he did want a baby girl to spoil, he adored Harper – had done ever since he met her. At the same time, he didn’t want Ford to be upset – it was going to be difficult for the young boy to adjust to no longer being the youngest. Harper already knew what it was like to have a younger sibling.

Before the conversation could continue, Harper ran into the room. She was wearing one of her pale pink dresses with white socks and pink shoes. “Let’s go! Let’s go!” She shouted, grabbing Timmy’s hand and pulling him off the bed and then out of the room and downstairs.

“Hopsey, careful with Timmy! Remember the baby!” Armie called, following out of the bedroom and down the stairs where Liz was strapping Ford into his car seat. Armie picked up Harper and carried her to the car, Timmy grabbed Ford’s car seat and took him outside whilst Liz turned the lights off, said goodbye to Archie and locked the door. In no time at all, they little family were on their way to meet Pauline.


	45. Breakfast with Pauline

The group arrived and sat down at a table with enough room for 6, Pauline wasn’t there yet but she would be soon. Liz always tried to make sure that they arrived early so that Harper and Ford were ready in their highchairs and had the opportunity to go to the bathroom or in Ford’s case, have his nappy changed if it was needed. Since he hadn’t yet eaten, it wasn’t necessary. They had just began to look at the breakfast menu when Pauline arrived, pulling her little brother into a hug. “It’s so good to see you again!” She exclaimed, pulling back to look at him properly.  
“You saw me a few days ago.” Timmy replied.  
“I know but we didn’t exactly get to spend much time together in between your revelations.” Pauline replied, giving him a pointed look.  
“Sorry.” Timmy whispered, looking at his feet. Armie took one of Timmy’s hands in his to try and comfort his young love.

“You don’t need to apologise, T. As long as you’re being looked after and you’re happy then I don’t see any problems.” Pauline smiled. Then she turned to Armie. “And if you ever hurt my brother, I will end you.”

“I give you my permission.” Armie agreed. Pauline smiled.

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way, introduce me to the little ones.” Timmy’s sister demanded. Ford had gone a little shy, as he often did when introduced to new people, and Harper was clinging to Timmy like she usually did.

“Well, this is Harper, or Hopsey as we sometimes call her. She’s three and she loves her pretty dresses and Disney princesses and dancing.” Timmy explained, motioning to the child clinging to him. “And that’s Ford. He’ll be one in January, he loves cuddles and toys that make a noise.” Pauline just smiled at her brother. It was obvious how much he loved his odd little family and Pauline couldn’t blame him. They all seemed to adore him, especially the children. Timmy had always loved children and as his older sister, Pauline just wanted him to be with someone that loved him.

“And I’m Liz.” Liz joked, pulling Pauline into a hug. Before anyone could say anything else, a waitress came over and asked if they’d all decided what they were having to eat or drink to which they replied no, having not even begun to look at the menu for all the introductions. They spent the next 10 minutes looking at the menu and deciding what everyone was going to have so they were ready when the waitress came back to them. There wasn’t a huge list of things to choose from but there were the usual breakfast things; oatmeal, omelettes, sausage or bacon sandwiches. There was also other things on the menu but Timmy only focused on the things he recognised, honestly, most places dress up the wording to seem fancier or have really weird options which was why he liked this little cafe. The kids had oatmeal as it was the easiest thing to give to both of them. It wasn’t as if they disliked oatmeal but it was going to be a messy breakfast for Ford who was still being fed but always managed to wear half of his food anyway. Babies like to spit their food out, there was nothing anyone could do to change it. He always wore a bib but some days, it didn’t make a difference. It was probably a good thing that they were going straight back to the Hammer-Chambers house after this. And it was Golden Globes tonight! The dinner last night had been amazing and he still couldn’t get over how chill everyone had been about the revelation of himself dating Armie. He’d woken up to messages from Daniel and Ansel so he knew he needed to make plans and talk to both of them properly but right now was about spending time with his family. After ordering, Timmy had to make a quick trip to the bathroom, as usually happened now. It was ridiculous to think that he was only 5 weeks along. There was much longer to go before the baby got here. Timmy enjoyed eating out as a family but it could be difficult as they couldn’t talk as freely as they would in privacy. You never know who could or would overhear you and they may say something to the wrong person. Armie got recognised a lot and Timmy was starting to get recognised too, especially if he was with Armie. By the time food came, Liz was happily chatting with Pauline and Timmy was a bit worried about that. Who knew what his sister was telling Armie’s wife? Timmy hoped it wouldn’t be embarrassing childhood stories, but knowing his sister, it probably was. Liz was laughing too, so it wasn’t looking hopeful for him. Timmy sat and quietly ate his breakfast, mostly one handed as he was feeding Ford at the same time. Liz and Armie had offered but they always did it and Timmy clearly needed the practice. It gave him something to focus on which always helped when he was out to eat otherwise other smells could make his nauseated. Before long, everyone had finished eating and Timmy had been to the toilet twice more. Armie paid, despite Timmy and Pauline’s protest and they began to get coats on. Pauline was looking forward to talking to Timmy more about the baby, and seeing the Hammer-Chambers house. Besides, they had to talk about the Golden Globes as people would probably ask her questions. She needed to be ready.


End file.
